A Perfect Bubble
by LynnyB
Summary: What if Luke had seen Lorelai before she left for Paris?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 Just ... Don't

Lorelai walked around the crap shack checking a mental list of everything she had in her suitcase. She had that feeling she'd forgotten something, but couldn't put her finger on what. She had her toothbrush, make up, shampoo and conditioner, underwear, hat, gloves, scaf, a different outfit for each day she was away, along with a few spares. She was wearing her warmest coat. What more did she need?

It wasn't like they were going to Outer Mongolia, it was Paris, and if she found she'd forgotten something then she could always buy it. At least then she would have an excuse to go shopping in the fabulous botiques she'd read about on the internet.

She was going to Paris. It still surprised her, not that she hadn't been to Paris before. She had been with Rory during their trip to Europe a few summers ago, but this was different, she was going with a guy. It was a couples trip. It was her and Chris.

Chris had been the prefect gentleman since they had started dating. He had taken her to the movies and to dinner, bought her gifts and flowers, told her about Sherri, and let her into Gigi's life. He'd drive from Boston to Stars Hollow just to spend an evening with her. He'd been, well, perfect.

So why exactly did she have this nagging feeling in her stomach everytime they spent time together? Why did she feel the need to fill every silence with chatter? To hold on to him whenever he was around? To jump at the chance to spend time with him rather then see Sookie. Why was she never able to just relax with him? Why could she not just be herself around him? Why couldn't she let him into her life?

Despite her reservations she was determined to enjoy herself. How many time does a girl get to go to Paris anyway? Pushing her doubts aside she let Chris plan their trip to drop off Gigi with her Mom. He was so excited about it, and she was trying her best to show the same enthusasum. She just couldn't let Chris see her as anything other then the confident, funny, happy person that she wasn't.

She was sure that Chris had no clue that she was anything but happy. At least if he did he never questioned her and she was grateful for his oblivousness at their situation. The less he noticed the less she had to explain to him. He seemed happy just to spend time with her, which was a first. She was enjoying having his company and not being alone. It meant she had less time to think about other things in her life. Namely one person in particular.

She'd arranged to meeting Chris at the airport, since he would have had to drive past it to come and get her, plus she needed the journey to get her energy togehter. There was no one to nag her to hurry up, apart from the cab driver, who was getting more annoyed everytime she'd run out saying "I'll just be another minute or two." She was putting off going, and she knew it.

Finally she took one last look around the semi empty living room before walking out the door. The cold hit her as locked the door and turned round before stopping dead. Her eyes instantly locking on the man at the foot of her porch. Luke...

She hadn't really seen him in months. They hadn't spoken since the evening in the grocery store when she'd walked away from him with only a tub of ice cream and her heart in pieces. Her eyes ran over his body taking in the sight of him. He hadn't changed, not one bit. He still wore the same old jeans, flannel shirt, green coat, hat... No that hat was definitetly different. It wasn't the blue one she'd given him years ago. He'd never taken that hat off before when they weren't speaking, not even the last time they broke up.

Her eyes finally locked with his as she remembered to breathe. He just stood there staring straight at her, his hands in fists by his side. He had a look of determination on his face.

Her heart raced and she felt her whole body warming up despite the cold night. Nervously she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She felt a shiver creep up her spine. All thoughts of what she was doing left her mind as she focused solely on Luke.

Slowly Lorelai walked towards him. What was she supposed to say to him? What was he doing there, at that moment?

She kept her eyes locked with his as she walked uneasily down the steps till she was on the same level and facing him. She stood just outside of his reach, not that he was trying to get near her, he hadn't even moved since she'd seen him.

They stood in silence just staring at each other. She wasn't smiling at him, even though on the inside she felt her heart jump at the sight of him. Why hadn't he said anything? Why was he just staring at her? His silence was making her more nervous.

Their silence was interrupted by the cab driver shouting,

"Miss, we need to leave now!" The sound of his impatience was evident.

"Just a minute please," Lorelai said politely without taking her eyes off of Luke.

She knew they needed to leave, that the cab driver had already been waiting twenty minutes for her, but something told her she needed to stay, that Luke had come for a reason, and she needed to hear it. She opened her mouth to speak but he spoke first.

"Just," Luke took a breath, "don't get married." He spoke so fast and so softly she barely heard his words, but the second they left his mouth she knew she'd heard him correctly.

She felt like he'd just stolen the breath from her lungs as she stared straight at him questioning his meaning with her eyes, unable to get any sound to come out of her mouth. She took shallow breaths, gulping to get water into her dry mouth. Luke was just staring blankly at her. He didn't seem to be after a response from her. His eyes gave away nothing, years of practise with her and he had perfected that blank look.

"What?" she finally managed.

Her tone was quiet and unsure, the only spoken word was filled with questions. What did it mean? What did he want from her? What was he thinking?

They both stood frozen to the spot neither moved nor even tried to look away from each other.

The sound of the cab's horn made them both jump "Miss, we really need to leave. Now!" The driver shouted angrily.

"I said just a minute!" Lorelai yelled turning away from Luke and watching as the driver shook his head at her then got back into the cab. Her head was spinning and she needed a moment to think, to process, to ask Luke what the hell he thought he was doing.

She turned back to face him only to be met with an empty space and the back of him disappearing between her house and Babette's. Within seconds he was gone, out of her view and into the shadows.

For a second she contemplated running after him, asking him what he meant, what right he thought he had to say that, why he even thought he had to say it, but the cab driver was getting annoyed, and if she made him wait much longer he might just give up and leave her. Reluctantly she got into the cab, her head spinning with Luke's words ringing in her head.

Luke had told himself for weeks that Lorelai had made her decision and that he should move on, they just didn't belong together. It pained him to believe that Chris had been right all along, that he had just been temporary until Chris was ready for her and Rory full time. No matter how many times the guy had walked in and out of their lives, each time he got a new pass. He really wanted to wipe that smug grin off the jerk's face. Although, technically he had already done that, when he'd punched him after finding out Lorelai had spent the night with him.

He genuinely did want Lorelai to be happy, but when he heard the rumours about the two of them dating and him staying in her house, the house that was supposed to be theirs, he felt like someone had quite literally ripped his heart out with a spoon.

Hearing about their trip to Paris almost killed him as he felt himself almost stop breathing. Afterwards he'd hid away in his apartment for hours so no-one would know how much it hurt him to know that she was going there with him. Paris, the city of lovers. The city of romance. The perfect place to propose? Isn't that what all those travel brochures said?

Part of him really wanted to believe that Lorelai wouldn't fall for that sort of romantic cheese, the clichИ of getting engaged in Paris, but who was he kidding. Lorelai loved that sort of thing. She loved the classic chick flick movies where the girl gets swept off her feet by a guy.

He just wasn't that kind of guy, he wasn't a romantic guy, he never had been. He didn't know how to sweep a girl off her feet. He knew how to fix things, make things with pieces of wood, cook the food she liked. He just knew how to make her coffee. Lorelai deserved a guy who would sweep her off her feet, take her to Paris, give her the world. All he had to offer was this town.

He had spent days pretending he wasn't bothered about her going away. April had noticed something was wrong and even tried to get him to talk to her. She knew he hadn't been sleeping. That was one of the problems with an apartment that didn't have separate rooms, but Luke had brushed her off saying he was fine and she shouldn't worry about him.

He wrapped himself up in April and her life, the diner, Kirk's latest crack pot idea, fighting with Taylor, anything that would take his mind off what might happen in Paris. Not that he knew for sure that it would.

It didn't matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the idea out of his head. Chris on one knee giving Lorelai an expensive sparkling ring. Sometimes it happened at dinner. Sometimes at the top of the Eiffel Tower overlooking a sea of bright lights. Maybe he'd just slip it into the conversation while they were walking around. No matter what scenario he had going round in his head the ending was always the same, Lorelai happily saying yes with Chris wrapping her up in his arms ecstatic. It made him sick to his stomach.

The day Lorelai was due to leave April was staying with a friend, and as much as he wanted to say no when she had asked, he simply smiled and said of course she could. He couldn't admit to his thirteen year old daughter he really needed her company that night. So instead he closed up early went up to his empty apartment, and sat with a bottle of beer and a baseball match.

The baseball match was pointless, he wasn't concentrating on it, thoughts of Lorelai and everything he'd lost filled his brain. The beer only made him feel more pathetic, sitting alone pinning for her. Was she pinning for him? Obviously not, she'd moved on pretty much as soon as they'd broken up.

He had finished his fourth beer when he dragged himself off the sofa and out of the door of his apartment. He knew where he was going. He didn't exactly know why or what he was going to say when he got there or even if she'd still be there, but he couldn't do nothing anymore.

When he got to her house and saw the cab driver putting her bags in the trunk he almost chickened out. Who was he to ruin her happiness, and would he even be able to make a difference. Somehow his feet managed to ignore the part of his brain that was telling him to go home and forget about her. He found himself at the foot of her porch watching her lock up her door before turning round and stopping frozen as she saw him. The surprise at seeing him there was written all over her face.

She looked beautiful, more so then he remembered, if that was at all possible, dressed in all black with her warmest black coat wrapped round her. Her hair was different, and she looked tired, but only he would notice having spent years memorising her eyes.

It took her a good few minutes before she finally moved towards him. She walked slowly and stiffly, like she was ready to be defensive, yet her face was as soft as it always had been when looking at him. Her eyes showed only tenderness, despite her outward appearance.

He drank in her image, like a dying man would his last look at the world. All the words he thought he could say left his brain. Nothing he thought of would sound good enough, and it wasn't like he could just kiss her and fix everything this time. The taxi driver shouting startled him, and he realised he didn't have much time. The look on Lorelai's face told him he needed to say something, that she was waiting for him to say something. Whatever he said he had to make it count. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"Just ... Don't get married."

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even registered what he was saying, and as soon as they were spoken he almost wished he could take them back. The look on her face was one of confusion and fear. She didn't say anything and he wasn't even sure he was expecting her to. What could she possibly say that would make him feel better other then 'sure Luke, no problem I won't marry him' and even he wasn't that naОve to believe she would say that.

"What?"

It was the first thing she'd said to him in months and it sounded so soft, so scared. He wanted to memorise the sound in his ears.

The sound of the horn scared him and he watched her jump at the same time as he did, breaking the eye contact that they had since the moment she'd turned round and seen him. Their moment was over. He knew it, so he turned around and left. She had to leave, nothing was going to change that. She would still go away with Him. The sound of her voice shouting at the driver filled his ears as he walked away.

That would keep him, for a little longer at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your kind reviews. I hope this story can live up to your expectations.

**Part 2 – A World Apart.**

Lorelai was exhausted as she sat on bed in her hotel room. Rain ran down the windows as a grey cloud covered the city of lovers with darkness. They had arrived early the previous morning and Chris had arranged straight away to drop off Gigi with Sherri, then he'd eagerly walked Lorelai around Paris. He wanted to show her all the sites, from Cartier to the Eiffel Tower. She tried to explain that she had seen Paris before, but Chris didn't seem that interested so she let him do a personal tour for her.

He informed her that he'd been a few times on business and a colleague had walked him around till 10 at night, before they had gotten something to eat, so he knew his way around, he assured her. However this didn't stop him from getting them lost on more then one occasion. He got them a table in a restaurant which over looked the river Seine for an early dinner. Chris had sat chatting constantly, at one point Lorelai even wondered how he found time to breathe let alone eat.

It was clear to her that Chris was trying so hard to make this a fun and romantic trip for her, and she tried her best to enjoy herself. All day she had laughed and smiled and tried to look happy and interested as he babbled constantly to her about random subjects. Yet her mind could not get off Luke's parting words to her.

Chris had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow, but Lorelai's head was filled with too many thoughts to switch off, despite being awake for far too many hours.

What had possessed Luke to come to her that night? Had he known about her trip to Paris? Why did he ask her not to get married? Did he want her back? Did she want to be with him if he did? Why had he run off instead of staying to talk to her? Did he know something she didn't? Was Chris planning to propose? If he was what was she supposed to say? Did she even want to marry him? If she said no could anything be the same between them?

Chris had woken up early that morning. He had planned to take Lorelai to Disneyland and for once she was grateful that Sherri and Gigi were supposed to be going with them. She told Chris she wasn't feeling well, fake stomach pains her speciality with her parents, and told him to go with Sherri and Gigi. At first he had insisted that he stay to look after her, but she told him that Gigi was expecting him and he should go, she would be fine. Reluctantly he agreed to go and took the number for the hotel with him so he could check in with her.

Now almost an hour later and in the silence of the room she almost wished she had gone. Even with a window open slightly letting in the cold October air she felt suffocated by the room. Still dressed in her pyjama's she sat cross legged with her cell phone in her hand. The screen was set to Luke's number and her thumb was poised over the send button as it had been for at least ten minutes.

She'd tried all day to forget about his words, but she couldn't. Even as Chris was walking her around Luke's words went round as if on a loop in her mind. The only way she was going to be able to enjoy her trip was to call him and find out what he'd meant by his words to her. She did a calculation in her head working out the time difference. It would be just after five in the morning in Stars Hollow.

She could easily picture Luke taking down the chairs from the tables, taking in the bread delivery, putting out the muffins and donuts on the counter, making up the pancake batter, setting out the salt and pepper shakers, making a fresh pot of coffee, mentally preparing himself for Kirk's early arrival.

Finally she moved her thumb to press the dial button and lifted the phone to her ear. Nervously she bit her lip waiting for the familiar sound of his voice on the other end. She didn't have to wait long and Luke's voice came over loud and clear.

"Hello."

Her heart jumped at the sound of the voice she'd heard everyday for almost ten years. The same voice that had made her jump only a few years ago with five simple words. Will you just stand still? She waited a few seconds before clearing her voice to speak.

"Hi … it's me." Her voice came out shaky and quiet, rather then the strong, confident tone she was hoping for. She felt his surprise in his silence as he took too long to respond.

"Lorelai," she confirmed.

"Yeah … I knew who you were."

Lorelai nodded imaging him resting against the back counter, the phone resting on his shoulders and his arms folded across his chest.

"So, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, you?"

"Good, and the town?"

"Still exactly the same as when you left it," Luke deadpanned. He half wondered why she was calling and half dreaded what she would say if he asked. He'd wanted her to call, but now she had, he didn't know what to say.

"Well that's good." Lorelai played with a loose thread on the sheet on the bed wondering when it had become so difficult to talk to him. Where had the ease they had once had gone?

Silence filled the line as they both waited for the other to speak. Neither knew what to say even though their last conversation was stuck in their minds, if you could even call it a conversation.

"Why did you come and find me?" Lorelai eventually whispered.

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do," she told him harshly.

"I just thought …. I needed to see you …. Before…" Luke stammered uncomfortably.

"Before what?"

"Before you left, before you did something that …" Luke struggled to find the words, despite knowing what he meant.

He knew what it was like to be away, to get caught up in the romance of a vacation. To be away from the real world, only to have the real world smack you in the face as soon as you got back to it. He didn't want her to make the same mistake as he did. Yet he didn't know it would be a mistake for her. They hadn't spoken in months, and if everything he'd heard from the town gossips was right then she was perfectly happy without him.

"Before I did what Luke?" She asked frustrated with him. Why couldn't he just say what he was thinking?

"That you might regret, or be doing just because I said not yet."

"You had no right … Why couldn't you just stay out of it."

"Because I couldn't okay! I know I screwed up, I know it was my own fault that you ran to him, but this … this can't be what you want?"

She wasn't sure if Luke meant her relationship with Chris or to marry him, and part of her was too tired to care what he meant.

"How do you know what I want?"

"I know you."

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't have shut me out of your life."

"I handled everything wrong. I should have told you about April, I should have included you. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just wanted to get to know my daughter. Was that so wrong?"

Lorelai couldn't help but picture him walking around behind the counter throwing an arm in the air in the same way he would as if having an argument with Taylor

"No, but you've got what you wanted now. You're getting to know April, all on your own. You don't have to worry about me anymore..."

"This is not what I wanted, and I will always worry about you. I have tried not to, but it's in built. I've done it for so long that I don't know how to not worry about you."

Lorelai sat back against the pillows and rested her head back against the headboard. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight the tears that were starting to fall down her face as the silence fell across them. Both were frustrated with the situation but neither knew how to fix it.

She wanted this call to help. She wanted this conversation to make her feel better so she could enjoy her trip, but it only seemed to be making her feel worse.

She missed him, she knew it. Hearing his voice, all she wanted was to see him. To fight with him face to face, to have him hold her and tell her everything would be okay. Only she knew she couldn't do that. She wouldn't just run back home, that wasn't the kind of person she was or wanted to be. She was strong, she had to be.

"What do you want from me Luke?" Lorelai finally whispered. Her tiredness was evident in her voice as she spoke.

"I don't know okay … I just … I want you to come home, I want to see you, to talk to you, hell I just want to serve your coffee…."

"It doesn't work like that Luke. I'm not just going to come running back to you just because you ask me to. I can't. I can't let you back in only to have you slam the door shut on me again. It hurts too much."

"I'm not going to pretend that this is going to be easy, it won't, I know that, but I'm not ready to give up on us …"

"But in the supermarket, you said …."

"I know what I said and it was crap. I was hurt and upset, but I've had time to think and I know that we both screwed up. Avoiding each other isn't going to help the situation, if we want to get over this we need to talk, to see each other, to work through this. Together."

"I just … I don't know if I can do that."

She was fully crying as she pulled her legs up to her chest hugging them close with her free arm.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered.

He knew she was crying and it was pulling at his heart strings. He just wanted to go to her and pulled her into his arms, to hold her till she stopped. To wipe away her tears, to comfort her, to tell her everything would be okay, but she was on the other side of the world, and currently his presence wouldn't be welcome.

"I want you to be happy, and if being with him makes you happy, if marrying him and spending the rest of your life with him is what you want, then I will stand back … But if there is even the smallest part of you that doubts this is what you want then please don't do this. Don't marry him just because you think he's all you have."

She wanted to believe him, she wanted to trust that he just wanted what was best for her, that there was a possibility they might still have a future. That he could let her in, but she couldn't get rid of the what if's that ran though her mind. She couldn't go through loosing him again if she let him get close.

"Lorelai please talk to me," Luke begged. He needed to hear her speak, to know what she was thinking, to know she was okay. He never wanted to be the one who made her cry. It was killing him hearing her and knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was a heavy shaky sigh. Her head and her heart fought an inner battle both wanting different things. Her head told her to let him go, he'd hurt her too much. Her heart spoke loud and clear that he was who she loved, and she could never love Chris in the same way

"I love you," Luke whispered.

The sincerity of the words hit her heart. She loved him too, but was it enough? Could they really get past the hurt they'd caused each other? Would anything ever be the same between them again?

Lorelai's head snapped up as she heard someone at the door.

"I have to go." She said quickly before snapping her phone shut and running from the bed across to the bathroom and shutting the door, locking it behind her then turning the shower on.

"Lore, are you here?" Chris's voice sounded through the room as Lorelai rested back against the door and slid down to the floor.

"I'm just taking a shower." She yelled though the door hoping the sound of the shower would hide the fact she was crying.

"I told Sherri that you weren't feeling well and to take Gigi to Disneyland on her own, so I thought I'd come back and see you. If you're feeling better I thought we could go for another walk, there's still so much you haven't seen."

Lorelai was physically shaking as she hugged her knees up to her chest holding tightly as she let out the tears she'd been holding in for so long.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," she said weakly, unsure if Chris would even hear her words.

She sat on the cold marble floor of the clinical white bathroom unable to move. Tears fell down her face leaving their tracks behind them. Her only thoughts were of Luke.


	3. Remembering What You've Forgotten

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews.

Part 3 – Remembering what you've forgotten

Lorelai pushed the door open to the Crap Shack and dumped her bag down on the floor kicking the door closed behind her. She was finally home. She smiled throwing her keys next to the phone and checking for any messages. There weren't any, not that she was expecting them. Everyone who would call knew she was away. She checked the clock, and walked towards the kitchen. She didn't need to pick up Paul Anka from Sookie till tomorrow, but the thought of seeing him bouncing round her living room pleased to see her filled her mind, maybe she would pick him up this evening.

She flicked though the mail to see if there was anything important before putting it down un-opened on the kitchen table and walking to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of white wine, and grabbed a cork screw from a draw. Expertly she uncorked the bottle and got a wine glass out and poured herself a large glass of wine. Taking a sip she took another look around her living room before walking up to her bedroom.

Lorelai ran herself a deep, hot bath with lots of bubbles, put on some soft music lit some scented candles and felt herself relax for the first time in months as she sank into the hot water. The perfect pick me up after a long flight, she mused stretching her toes against the porcelain of the bath. Her mind was filled only with the sound of the music that filled the room as she sang along at the top of her lungs. The crazy ramblings that she'd become accustomed to were gone.

Gone was the tense feeling in her shoulders. The knot that lived in her stomach had untied itself and she was left with an inner calm as she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the bath and smiled, laughed even.

It had been too long since she felt like this, strong enough to be on her own, happy to not have to lean on someone else to keep her upright. She slipped down into the water letting it wash over her face holding her breath for a few seconds before coming up for air again and taking a long deep breath letting it fill her lungs. She felt good.

After her long refreshing soak she towel dried her hair, letting it dry into its own natural curls, threw on a fresh pair of jeans and a warm sweater before walking over to Sookie's to pick up Paul Anka. She stayed there only long enough to grab the dog and for Sookie to mention how well she looked. She had simply smiled and said the trip had done her good before returning home.

She walked near the diner but kept her distance so as not to be seen. She wasn't quite ready to face him yet, and especially not in front of an audience. She stood for what felt like an eternity, just watching Luke through the windows. He easily walked around the room delivering plates, filling up coffee, taking money to the till. She'd spent a long time avoiding this reality.

Could she take a chance on him again? Could they learn from their previous mistakes? Would he shut her out next time things got hard for him? Would she be able to open up and let him know when everything wasn't quite right? After being single and independent for so long could they really make things work between them? Could they merge their lives together? Or would old habits die hard leading them back here again?

She felt Paul Anka pull on his lead as if to tell her he wanted to move. Eventually she pulled herself away to head home, lost in her own thoughts of Luke and their relationship.

Back home she fed Paul Anka and left him alone to eat while she changed into a pair of comfortable sweats, lit the fire and poured another glass of wine. She put on Snow Patrol's Eyes Wide Open album, walked to the hall closet then pulled out two large boxes and walked them back to the sofa. She sat down with Paul Anka cuddled up next to her as she pulled out the items from the boxes one piece at a time. This wasn't all the things she had of Luke's or from Luke by any stretch of the imagination, but it was the perfect place to start.

Each item in the boxes held a precious memory that she'd tried her best over the last few months to forget, but she now realised that they were too precious to disregard. Amongst the items were a personalise coffee cup that Luke had given her for Christmas. The earrings and necklace Liz had made that she had placed in a jewellery box for safe keeping. A few favourite shirts Luke had picked for her to buy. Books that she had read that reminded her of their friendship before and after they had realised how much they meant to each other. The blue flannel shirt she had kidnapped for her own. A napkin with notes they had passed each other over the counter of the diner. The perfume Luke had bought her for Christmas a few years back that smelt disgusting, but she loved him for the effort.

She returned some of the items to their rightful places in her house. Photos were put back on the mantle and cooking utensils were returned to the draws and the cupboards in the kitchen. She put together a pile of clothes and items from the bathroom on the coffee table to take upstairs with her.

She couldn't quite bring herself to return Luke's personal items like his aftershave, soap or the few spare clothes she had kept of his to her room. So she placed them back in a box with high hopes of being able to take them out for good soon.

As the song Open your eyes began to play, she pulled out a photo album that she'd put together. She looked over each picture closely, starting with the picture that Rachel had taken of them at the firelight festival, the one that she'd stolen from Luke while they were dating when she realised he still had it. There were pictures of them at various town events over the years that Sookie or Rory must have taken, along with a few choice ones that she herself had taken of him when he hadn't been looking.

She stopped on one that she'd taken at her thirty fifth birthday party of Luke actually eating pizza. It made her laugh as she remembered how she'd made him eat it just so she could get a picture with her new camera and since it was her birthday how could he refuse.

As each picture got more up to date, the looks on their faces got more and more intimate. Like it was a sacred moment in time that had been captured, rather then just a normal everyday event of her annoying Luke, or Luke humouring the randomness of her character. Looking at each picture she felt like each one was a special moment in their history pulling her back in and reminding her of what was so right about them.

Finally her eyes fell on a picture of them dancing at Liz and TJ's wedding. She wasn't sure who'd taken the picture, but they had captured the exact moment that they had caught each others eyes. She remembered the butterflies in her stomach as they moved around oblivious to anyone around them. The nervousness as the song finished leaving her wondering what had just happened. The confusion as Luke walked her home then asked her to the movies. She'd laid awake for hours afterwards trying to work out the meaning behind that day.

There was something special about that picture. She knew that dance was the turning point in their relationship, even if at the time she wasn't quite sure what the turning point might have been or if she was ready for it. It had truly been a perfect moment between them. One she knew could never be recaptured.

Lorelai turned a few more pages and stopped at a strip of photos from a photo booth. She remembered exactly when she pulled Luke into a booth to get the four small pictures. It was just after they had gotten engaged, and Luke was trying his hardest to take her mind off of Rory moving in with her parents. He had taken her shopping and let her buy whatever she wanted, he'd even tried to pay but she was too independent to let him buy her things. He had dutifully carried her bags and walked around every shop with her, only protesting when they had reached Victoria Secret. No matter how much she had tried to convince him that coming in with her would benefit him, he'd insisted that she in no way needed his help picking something he would like.

She remembered walking passed the line of photo booths and suddenly stopping. Excitedly she'd told him they had to get a picture of them together. Luke had protested saying he hated having his photo taken, but she tempted him with thoughts of her earlier purchases and he had given in. He had given her the change she required since she didn't have enough, she sat him on the chair and sat on his lap and smiled waiting for the flashes. Lorelai looked over each picture, unsure if it was the memory of how happy they had been or the bottle of wine she'd drunk that was making her eyes well up, but she swatted the water away with the knuckle of her thumb as she looked down at the smiling faces in each picture, running a finger across their outline.

The last picture was taken during their trip away to Martha's Vineyard during valentines. They had hung around after Logan and Rory left, walking around the shops and taking a walk on the beach before they were due to leave. Lorelai had gotten a random beach walker to take a picture of them. Luke sat behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, while she rested her head against his cheek her hands clutching his. Her engagement ring sparkled in the sun light as they both smiled, looking completely happy and relaxed without a care in the world but each other.

Closing the book Lorelai realised that the CD had stopped, the fire had gone out long ago and Paul Anka had fallen asleep curled up next to her. She patted his head and sleepily he lifted it up as if to ask her why she had chosen to interrupt his sleep. She smiled and un-tucked her legs stretching them to get the blood back into them before she stood up hugging the photo album tightly in her arms.

She took a long look around the living room taking in the more homely feeling. It didn't seem so empty or bare anymore. Slowly she walked upstairs and soon heard Paul Anka plodding behind her.

Tonight she would sleep better then she had done in months. She was relaxed and her mind was no longer filled with a thousand thoughts that would keep her up. Tonight, with Paul Anka snoring away next to her she would dream about how her life could be, and what her future might hold.


	4. Who's the Adult?

Part 4 – Who's the Adult?

It had been two weeks since Lorelai had called him from Paris. Two weeks since he'd heard her crying down the phone to him. Two weeks since she'd abruptly hung up on him after he'd told her he loved her and he'd not had so much as a phone call back since.

He knew she'd been home for a week. He'd seen her standing in the shadows watching him, but she'd never moved from her position. By the time he'd got up the courage to go to her she'd gone. He had no idea if she knew he'd seen her or not. Despite the town gossips keeping things about Lorelai quiet around him he wasn't stupid or deaf. He'd heard them talking about her then suddenly stop as he walked by.

He also knew he could easily walk over to her house to see her, but he was stubborn, this was her turn. If she wanted to talk to him, she was damn well going to have to come and find him this time.

So he'd waited. He'd kept the diner open slightly longer then normal or took longer cleaning up. He was never too late since April was always upstairs waiting for him to close so they could watch TV, play a game, waiting for him to help her with her homework or latest science project. After the fifth day of no word from her he'd closed up early and taken April and her friend out for dinner to her favourite restaurant which helped to take his mind off Lorelai if only for a few hours.

By Saturday evening, he was annoyed and upset that she hadn't even tried to call him. She obviously had no interest in seeing him he reasoned. So he hauled himself up in his apartment with April and had taken to playing Jenga. April, with her smaller and steadier hands, had easily won the first round. Luke not wanting to be beaten had offered her the best out of three. She had happily taken up the challenge promising to 'so beat him'.

Luke had managed to get back into the game winning the second round and laughed when April had insisted that he was supposed to teach her that it was the taking part that counted not the winning. Luke's only response as he set up the game again was 'rubbish you should always go into any game wanting to win and whoever said otherwise obviously never won anything in their lives.'

April had definitely inherited his competitive streak, Luke realised as he watched her concentrating hard on which piece to remove next. She pulled out her piece and placed it on top of the stack and waited for Luke to make his move before talking.

"So I heard this piece of gossip while I was in town earlier, and I don't know if I should tell you or not."

"Does it concern me?" Luke asked pushing a piece out.

"Kind of, I mean it's not about you as such, but it's probably something you'd be interested in." Luke nodded putting his piece on top and waited for April to continue. Except she kept quiet while she took her move being careful not to jog the tower. April waited timing her words carefully.

"It's about Lorelai and her trip," April said. Luke pulled at a piece and stopped as he stared at April.

"What about her trip." He asked before continuing removing the piece from the tower.

"Well Miss Patty and Babette were talking earlier and they are convinced something happened while Lorelai was away." Luke put his piece on top

"What do they think happened?" Luke asked as April yet again kept quiet while she took her turn and waited for Luke to start his before speaking.

"They think Lorelai and Chris broke up," April said bluntly. She stared at Luke gauging his reaction to her comment. Luke's hand made an involuntary spasm making the tower wobble slightly. Luke froze while the tower stabilised before continuing to pull out the piece and finish his turn.

"Why do they think that?"

"Well according to the grapevine she came back from Paris alone and has been spending most of her time at the Dragonfly. Plus Chris has mysteriously stopped calling." April said as if she was in a suspicious murder mystery film then took her turn.

"That means nothing, maybe he's still in Paris."

"Then why isn't she with him?"

"Because she has to work and he doesn't." Luke had no idea if Chris worked or not, but he presumed he didn't since he had all the money someone had left him.

"But if he has all this money why does she have to work?"

"Because Lorelai has always worked, and the Dragonfly is her dream. I couldn't imagine her ever giving it up."

"She doesn't have to give it up, she can get someone else in to run it while she's away, and it's your turn by the way." April shrugged prompting Luke to move. This time he was more careful in case April said something that was obviously designed to put him off his game.

"And anyway, how does Miss Patty know that Chris has stopped calling?" Luke reasoned.

"Power lines." April said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Luke suddenly remembered Babbette's conversation with him at the test run regarding Miss Patty's ability to listen in on other peoples calls. Did Miss Patty know about Lorelai's call to him while she was in Paris? No, there was no way she would have been up at five listening in … Unless she could record the calls …

"So if they have broken up what does that have to do with me?" Luke asked.

April took her turn. Even if inside he knew why other people would think that he would be interested, he had always tried to keep that part of his life private from April. As far as she knew it just hadn't worked out and they had amicably broken up. He had never gone into any details with her.

Luke made a move as April timed her blow to perfection.

"She's still in love with you." April deadpanned staring directly at Luke while he sent the whole game flying across the table.

"Yes! I win, I win, I win!" April beamed with joy as Luke recovered from her earlier comment.

Luke looked at her un-amused by her cheating ways to put him off, but he was also curious as to what she knew. He let her have a few minutes of joy at beating him while he picked up the pieces that had fallen across the floor.

"I think you're right dad, it is the winning that counts," April laughed.

She couldn't help but notice his reactions whenever the topic of Lorelai came up. She was well aware that Luke always thought he was hiding his feelings well, but there were times when he let a sign slip that he still missed her.

Whilst he had never actually discussed Lorelai with her, she had found out certain information regarding her father and his ex-fiancée, due mostly to her own curiosity on the subject. At the time it had not been to try and reconcile the pair but since the opportunity had arisen who was she to question it. It was obvious to her that Luke still felt something for Lorelai and if the town gossip was to be believed, it appeared so did she for him.

"You know she's been really busy since she's been back," April began as she helped Luke pack up the game. "According to Patty the Inn's is booked full for parties in the run up to Christmas. It's a wonder Lorelai's even had time to breathe."

Luke was avoiding looking at her, but she knew he was listening to every word she said.

"She's had her hair done and she's got some new clothes. Patty reckons she looks a million dollars which is funny since she's no longer with Chris. So she must be out to impress someone else…."

"Enough April," Luke said gently as he put the last few pieces away and closed up the box. "I don't know what sort of point you're trying to make here…."

"I'm trying to tell you that you should go and see her."

"Why? If they have broken up, that has nothing to do with me." He knew that lying to April wasn't right, but neither was talking to a thirteen year old girl about his relationship with another woman.

"You can't be that dumb." April said bluntly, then instantly regretted it as Luke glared at her. "Sorry," she added quickly. "Look, I know you miss her. I may be only thirteen, but I'm not stupid. You know she's been home and you knew it before anyone else in this town. And don't say you didn't, because I know you've been down in the diner later since the night she got back. I just think you should stop waiting for her to come to you and you should go and see her."

"What makes you think I'm waiting for her to come to see me? How do you know I haven't been downstairs because I want a few minutes peace before coming up here to you?" Luke returned even though he knew April could see straight though him. She shook her head at him.

"Because living with you these last few months has been quite revealing really, and this town is very good when it comes to gossip. Patty has really enjoyed re-telling the story of your friendship with Lorelai and your subsequent relationship … and its downfall…." April faded out.

"You know you shouldn't listen to everything Miss Patty and the town gossip's say, they don't know everything about Lorelai and me."

"That's not what Patty thinks, and hey if you won't tell me anything then I have to go to other sources for my information."

"April!" Luke stood staring at his daughter. He was stunned. She had actively sort out information regarding his relationship with Lorelai, and god only knows what rumours Miss Patty had filled her head with.

"What! Every time someone, including me, mentions anything about Lorelai you changed the subject quicker then you can flip a pancake."

"You ever think that maybe I didn't want to talk about it?"

"Of course why do you think I went and asked someone else," April said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world for her to do.

Luke threw his hands up in the air, nothing in his private life was sacred anymore, not even from his daughter.

"So are you going?"

"Going where?"

"To see Lorelai?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to go! I'm pretty sure she'll be at the Dragonfly. Everyone say's she's been spending most of her evenings there and only coming home to sleep…"

"I'm am not going to see Lorelai tonight"

"Why not?"

"Because for starters I have you to look after, I can't leave you here on your own…"

"Sure you can, I'm not two. I know how to use a knife and not to turn the gas on. Not that either event could be related." April stretched and gave a fake yawn. "Plus I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed now."

Luke turned away from her. He was not going to have his daughter tell him what to do. He was the parent. He was supposed to tell her what to do. He walked round the corner to his bed and decided to ignore her hoping she would give up once she realised he was no longer interested in the conversation. He laid on the bed in silence, he hadn't heard April move nor had she spoken to him since he'd walked away. Maybe he was winning this battle.

"Hey Lorelai it's April," Luke heard as he sat up in bed. "I'm good thanks how are you? ... Great so I was just calling because my dad is as stubborn as a mule and won't come and see you, so I thought maybe you could come over and see him?"

Luke shot across the room and grabbed April's phone from her hand staring at the screen that had no number dialled.

"That was not funny," he told her firmly.

"No, but next time I will call her for real if you don't go and see her. Tonight!" She told him in a similar tone to his.


	5. 50  50

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I wasn't sure how the last part would work as I know some people don't really like April, but I'm glad everyone seems to like how I'm writing her. And now for what you've all been waiting for…..

Part 5 – 50 / 50

It's was almost 9 at night when Luke found himself walking up the gravel driveway of the Dragonfly. He couldn't believe how he'd let April practically kick him out of his apartment. Who was supposed to be the adult in this relationship? One thing was for sure, April was determined when she wanted to be. It was a side of her he hadn't had to deal with before tonight.

As he got closer to the property his head was racing with thoughts of what he would say to Lorelai. What did he want from her? Was he ready to let her into his life with April? Was she interested in fixing things between them? What if she just wanted to be friends and nothing more? Were things with her and Chris over for good and if so was she going to continue to let him walk in and out of her life as normal? And if so, could he live with that?

He climbed the steps of the porch and stopped when he reached the top remembering how they had once been. The heated words that they had exchanged before she'd agreed there had been a moment between them.

Those two kisses may have only lasted a few seconds, but they had lived with him for a whole summer. She had waited all summer for him to return and he'd got his chance with her. Now as he stood in that same spot, he knew he wanted his chance again, his chance to put things right between them. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and strode into the Dragonfly with every ounce of confidence within him.

His eyes saw her before his brain had even registered he was looking for her. She stood at the reception desk on the phone taking a booking. April was right in saying she looked a million dollars, she looked amazing. Her hair had been cut shorter then normal but it still looked perfect, curled into soft ringlets. The outfit she was wearing was new, at least it was to him. Dark brown knee high boots, a lighter brown suede skirt, with a white long sleeved shirt.

She took his breath away, along with the confidence he'd walked in with. She hadn't looked at him since he'd walked into the room, but he sensed she knew he was there. He could hear her trying to speed up her conversation, despite the customer's ability to ask as many ridiculous questions as they could think of.

Lorelai smiled as she finally hung up the phone. She looked over in his direction and saw him standing frozen to the spot just staring at her, expressionless. She half wondered if he was wondering whether he should stay or run back out the door.

She quickly typed in a few details on the computer to make the guest their reservation while building up her strength to go one on one with Luke for the first time in months. Although part of her knew whatever way this conversation went she'd be okay, part of her still wasn't ready to face him yet. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. After a few seconds she walked towards Luke.

"Michel, I'm just going out for a bit so you need to answer the phone … and be nice to the customers!" Lorelai shouted in the direction of the kitchen before turning to face Luke.

He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he walked in, and due to the fact he hadn't actually moved his head, he was in a rather uncomfortable position. Not that Luke had noticed. Smiling Lorelai motioned for him to turn around and walk out the door, and somehow it registered to his legs because they seemed to move without him telling them to.

Luke walked out onto the porch and Lorelai followed closing the door behind her. She watched as he sunk down to sit on the steps. What was it with them and important conversations on the porches of her properties? She would have laughed if the importance of the conversation hadn't been weighing down on her like a ton of bricks. Quietly she took up her place on the left side of Luke sitting down next to him.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, neither knowing who should be the first to speak. Luke's eyes were fixed firmly in-front of him, while Lorelai sat staring at him wondering what was going on in his head.

"April told me I shouldn't be so stubborn and instead of waiting for you to come and find me I should just come and find you."

"I was planning on coming to find you. It's just been so crazy here. I've been here every morning before eight and haven't been home before ten since I got back. You wouldn't believe the amount of people having Christmas parties and each wanting different themes and colours, and whilst I normally love planning these types of things, I'm starting to wish a few of them would plan themselves." Lorelai babbled on before stopping and taking a breath. "I wanted to see you. I just didn't want it to be a quick five second hello before I had to rush off."

Luke nodded, he certainly didn't doubt her work load or her sincerity at wanting to see him, but neither was what he came to hear.

"What happened in Paris?" Luke blurted out as Lorelai half laughed at his ability to get straight to the point.

"Just dive on in there why don't you Luke?" He didn't respond, he just continued to stare in front of him and waited for her to continue.

"Well after I finished on the phone to you I took a shower, I got dressed, I went and had some lunch, I walked around Paris a bit…"

"I don't need a blow by blow account, you can just jump straight to the main details."

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Luke finally looked at her, part of him wanted to tell her no he didn't want to hear it, but he knew he had to hear it.

"Please continue."

"Thank you. Okay, I walked around Paris for the afternoon and then I had dinner…"

"This is all with Chris right?"

"Would you stop interrupting me?"

"Sorry."

"Gees! Yes I was with Christopher, and he was lovely, but I had your damn voice in my head the whole time. Then as we sat down for dinner he was talking away to me and I just thought to myself, what was I doing there? I just sat there staring at him sitting across from me, and it was like I could actually hear that popping sound a bubble makes as it bursts."

She knows the exact moment she realised that no matter how scared she was about being alone, she couldn't live a lie. They were in a small French restaurant, the waiter spoke good English and happily spoke to Chris about god knows what, she hadn't been listening. As she stared at him she came to the conclusion that Luke or no Luke, this wasn't what she wanted.

She knew that no matter how hard Chris tried to make her happy, she never would be, not really. Sure he could make things fun, make his own drive thru theatre or take her to Paris. They could do things as Rory's parents and she could go to Friday night dinner with her parents without dreading how they would attack them. She just could never relax with him. She could never sit quietly with him. She always felt like she had to be a huge bundle of energy around him. She couldn't be herself when he was around.

"So I told him I had to go and I went straight back to the hotel and packed. Of course he followed me and thought I had gone mad. I'm sure you don't need all the details, but let's just say what transpired was one huge fight of him not listening to a word I was saying and me trying to explain it, in a way he would get it."

"What were you trying to explain?"

"That I just don't love him. Not the way he wants me to, and I wasn't being fair to him or myself by staying. He's Rory's father and sure a piece of me will always love him, but it's not enough for me. I'm not prepared to settle anymore. Of course by the time we'd finished yelling at each other and I left the hotel it was nine at night. So I got in a cab, and the driver asked me in bad English where I wanted to go and I realised I had nowhere to go. So I just went to the airport, partly because it's the only thing I could say he understood. Only there was no flight back here until the next day…"

"Hold on, this is all the same day I called you?" Luke questioned as Lorelai nodded her head in agreement. "But you didn't get home till a week later?"

"I'm getting to that part. What is with you and constantly interrupting?"

"You mean apart from the fact it's freezing out here." She threw him a glared that told him she wouldn't continue if he didn't stop butting in. Luke threw his hands up and let her continue.

"So while I was wandering around the airport, which is extremely boring I might add, there is like one shop to get a sandwich and that's about it. So I'm looking at the departure boards and there was a flight leaving for Greece, so I got on it."

"You just got on a flight to Greece?"

"Pretty much. I mean I had to book a return date and a flight back to the States just to prove I wasn't planning on becoming an illegal immigrate, but yeah, I just got on a plane and a few hours later I was in Greece. I managed to get a room at the airport hotel since it was the early hours of the morning, but when I woke up I got a taxi to this small town by the sea. I found a hotel to stay in. And seriously, you don't just get a room here, it was like your own private apartment with this amazing view of the harbour. It made me wish I'd remembered to take my camera. The sea was so blue there it was just beautiful. So I spent the whole afternoon just walking around this sleepy fishing village, just watching people and taking in the amazing scenery, and everyone was so friendly, even though they didn't really speak a word of English. It kind of reminded me of here actually. Not the speaking a foreign language, but you get what I mean. Oh and you would be so proud of me, I actually touched a fish." Lorelai beamed while Luke laughed at the thought.

"Was it alive?"

"It was at a fish market and it was in a bucket just swimming around and I have no idea if this guy was asking me to touch the fish or him, but I picked the fish. It was the better of the two options believe me. Then in the evening I had dinner and watched the sun go down behind the mountains."

"Doesn't the sun go down early over there at the moment?"

"Erm, yeah, it had pretty much set by 6"

"So it was an early dinner?"

"Well after the sun had set I couldn't really do much since it was dark and I didn't know my way around so I just went back to my room."

"And day two?"

"By day two … I was bored."

Luke laughed, only Lorelai would make a decision to jump on a plane and be bored by day two.

"Well I wasn't bored, more lonely, I didn't have anyone to talk to, what with the not speaking the lingo. Plus I've never really been on my own you know. Rory's always been there with me. I just ended up sitting on the beach. It was too cold for sun bathing so I just sat there in my jeans and t-shirt, just watching the waves and the people and thinking, and actually I found it nice. It was quite relaxing really, like I didn't need to be this crazy person people expect me to be. I just sat there on the beach all day, just thinking. Time just slipped away really, and I guess I realised that being on my own wasn't so bad. So the next day I took a boat trip to another island and walked around the market, and did some sightseeing, and I found out that there was this Greek restaurant where I was staying and they had good food and Greek dancing and plate smashing. So I got dress up and I went, and I had a really good time. I ate and I laughed and I danced, and I was just me. I didn't have to worry about anyone else, because hey in three day's time I was outer there so who cares if I made a fool of myself. Then I got back to my hotel and I realised that there was only one thing missing from making it the perfect evening."

"What was that?"

"You."

She wasn't looking at him now, in fact her eyes were fixed firmly on the gravel she was kicking up with her heal of her boot.

"After that I knew it was time to come home, that you were right. The only way we're going to figure out how to fix what went wrong between us was for me to be here … with you. So I spent the next three days just walking around, thinking, remembering who I am and what I want out of life and well here I am."

She turned her head to stare straight at him, looking into his eyes as if she was trying to see what he was thinking. She could see the look in his eyes, that same warm tender look she'd got used to seeing everyday when they were together and thought she'd never see again. He had that shy grin she loved as he stared back at her. She hoped it meant that he agreed with her and was ready to give things another go.

"I'm not saying that this will be easy, for either of us. We have a lot of issues to work through, but I've done a lot of thinking over the last two weeks and if we can get through this, then we can get through anything."

She was waiting for him to say something to respond to the fact that she'd just poured her heart out to him. Only he didn't say anything he just sat there staring at her. Part of her thought he looked like he was about to jump her, only he had barely moved since he'd sat down on the steps.

"This is of course if you want to…."

"I do," Luke said suddenly finding his voice as if he realised he was supposed to say something.

"Good," Lorelai smiled pulling her eyes away from him.

"Well on that note, I should probably get back inside because if I don't Michel might scare off the customers, and I think I've done enough talking to last me a life time."

Luke laughed at the thought of her talking too much.

"You could never do enough talking."

"Well about something serious, rather then some random movie."

Taking a deep breath Lorelai slowly stood up and walked up the steps to stand on the porch. Luke waited for her to fully stand up before following her and meeting her on the top step. They both knew the significance of where they were standing, in the same position as they had not even three years ago. Even though so much had happened since that night, the feelings of bubbling excitement about the unknown were much the same as they had been then.

Luke stared at her, he wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to hold her tightly in his arms, but he knew it was too soon for that. Certain things needed to be in place first. It was going to be slow process of re-building their friendship and regaining each other's trust.

"Well good night," Luke said softly

"Goodnight Luke," Lorelai smiled.

Luke brushed her arm with his knuckles and turned to walk down the steps of the Dragonfly.

"Hey," Luke said stopping at the bottom step and turning to look back at her. "So should I increase my coffee grounds order or …?"

"You certainly should…" Lorelai nodded "And make sure there is plenty of pancakes with chocolate chips."

Luke would have been shaking his head in disapproval if it weren't for the sudden jump in his stomach at the thought of her returning to his diner. Instead he simply nodded and gave her a wave of his hand before turning to continue on his way home.

Lorelai stood on the porch until he was out of sight, a smile was evident on her lips as she felt a weight lifting from her shoulders. Wrapping her arms around her to warm herself she turned to enter the Inn stopping just a moment to look into the darkness. There may not have been a kiss tonight, but the feeling of excitement and happiness she felt as she walked into the Inn after watching Luke leave were exactly the same as when he had kissed her. Smiling she closed the door behind her.


	6. Slow Progress

Here is the next instalment. Hope you continue to enjoy this story. There is a point to everything that will be apparent in the coming chapters, so I hope you enjoy. The purpose is exactly like the title of this part, the progress is slow but it will be worth it in the end.

Part 6 – Slow progress

True to her word Lorelai turned up in the diner the next morning. It was a brief visit for a takeaway coffee and a how are you conversation. She apologised for the shortness of her visit since she had to get to the Inn to continue with the preparations for the Christmas party season which would soon be upon them. Luke knew from previous years that this would mean Lorelai would have very little time on her hands, and any spare time would probably be spent with Rory.

They'd both be lying if they said that they had got back into their coffee drinker/coffee provider roll instantly. It had been slow and slightly uneasy. Her first few visits had not been made any easier by the fact that half the town was watching them.

However, every morning that Lorelai ventured in for coffee it seemed to get easier. Sometimes she would stay for breakfast if she had time and always sat at the counter. Soon she was also coming in for a late dinner. If she managed to get away from the inn during the day she'd surprise him and turn up out of the blue during a quiet moment where they would sit and talk over the counter like they used to.

Their conversations at first never got more personal then what was happening during their day, and any anecdote they knew would amuse the other, but it was a start. Over the weeks Lorelai slowly added in Rory to the conversations about their daily lives, telling Luke about the latest details in her daughter's life and gradually Luke followed suit with information about April.

The first Friday in December Lorelai returned from the last Friday night dinner of the year with her parents for her now regular coffee and a chat while Luke closed up. She had accidentally let slip to Emily that she and Luke were spending time together again which led to a whole host of questions regarding their relationship. Many of the questions Lorelai couldn't answer and her response of, we're just talking and working things out, didn't cut it with Emily. Even Rory trying to change the subject hadn't kept her from her inquisition.

It was only when Luke was explaining that April would no longer be living with him that he realised that Lorelai had still yet to meet April since they had started talking. She had always come in the diner before April came down to go off to school, while she was at school, or after nine when April had gone to bed and she pretty much avoided the diner on weekends.

At the time Luke had just put this down to the fact she'd been busy with the Inn and spending the weekends in New Haven with Rory. Only now he wondered if there had been a plan to her visits. If she was avoiding seeing April and purposely picking times to come by when she knew April wouldn't be there.

"It's going to be weird April not being here."

"So when does Anna get back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I think she going to pick April up as soon as she get's back."

"Is April excited about going home?"

"I don't know she hasn't really said much about it, I'm sure she's excited about seeing her mom."

"How are you with Anna being back?" Lorelai asked, clearly hearing his unease in the tone of Luke's voice.

"I don't know … I've gotten used to being able to do things with April, you know, without having to clear it with Anna first." Lorelai nodded in agreement. In her brief meeting with Anna she had noticed that she was a control freak.

"Have you tried talking to Anna about it? I mean you shouldn't have to worry every time you do something with April that she's not going to like it and then stop you from seeing her."

"Anna's not exactly the most reasonable person when it comes to April. It's pretty much her way or not at all." Luke deadpanned. "You know you don't have to avoid this place when April's here." He said simply as Lorelai looked at him slightly guilty.

"Oh I'm not." She smiled but Luke stared at her knowing she was lying. "Okay so maybe I am slightly. I just wanted to get things right between us, before you know, I get involved with April. I don't want to get attached to her if things don't work out between us."

"You think things aren't working?" Luke said suddenly. He thought things had been progressing between them. Okay it was going slower then he would have liked, but they were talking regularly and it was a start.

"I think things are going good," Lorelai responded quickly trying to calm Luke's concern.

"But…"

"No buts, I just think we need to know where we stand before bring April into it."

The truth was she was worried about what Anna would do if April went home and told her that they'd been spending time together. Like Luke, she didn't want to give Anna a reason to take April away from him.

Luke nodded. He knew Lorelai needed her own time and space to figure things out. He wasn't going to push her. He knew after everything they had been through they both needed the own time.

"There's plenty of time for April and I to hang out, I promise." Her smile was genuine as she looked at him in the eyes while he smiled back at her.

"She knows we're talking."

"You told her?" Lorelai queried knowing how secretive Luke was with his personal life.

"She's upstairs," Luke said pointing above them. "She knows when you're here. She asks about you. I know she wants to meet you properly … So whenever you're ready she'd like to see you." Luke said pointedly hoping she would get that he was ready to let her in, that he wanted her to spend time with April, and with him.

"Well you can tell her that I want to meet her to, and we will do something soon … together."

"Good, we'd like that." Lorelai finished up her cup of coffee and handed the cup to Luke whist she stood up.

"Are you off to spend the weekend with Rory?"

"Yeah, it's the last weekend we will spend together before she goes to visit Logan in London."

"Of course, so you're on your own this Christmas then?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said sadly. "I guess I never thought I'd spend a Christmas without her, and now, I'm kind of in denial about it. Two weeks and then I won't see her till January."

"You didn't think about going to London over Christmas to spend it with her?"

"Not likely, I'm sure Rory doesn't need me cramping her style and I don't fancy being the third wheel with her and Logan."

"Well you're more then welcome to spend it with me. I mean, I'm pretty sure that Anna won't let me have April on Christmas day, and while I'm open during the day, I'll close early as normal. I could cook us dinner in the evening."

Lorelai smiled at his suggestion. It would be a lovely way to spend Christmas, just the two of them tucked up in her house, or his apartment.

"Thanks for the offer Luke, I'll think about it."

Was it too soon to be thinking about spending Christmas together? There was still so much that they hadn't talked about, so much left unsaid. So many questions she had to ask, but didn't have the guts to come right out and ask them. Luke only nodded and left the question with her.

"So I'll see you Monday?"

"Yep, I'll see you on Monday," Lorelai confirmed smiling as she gathered up her things and put on her coat.

"Tell Rory I said hi."

"I will … Tell April I said hi too." Luke nodded as he watched her walk across the dark space of the diner to the door. Why couldn't fixing things between them be easier?

Monday morning came but brought no Lorelai with it. Luke silently worried he'd pushed her too much with talk of why she was avoiding seeing April and if she wanted to spend Christmas with him. He tried hard not to think about her or reasons why she hadn't come by. He was still trying not to rely on her visits to the diner, or to get his hopes up every time the bell above the door rang.

He was starting to wonder if the sound of the bell was abnormally loud and annoying or if he was actually listening out for it more since he'd been expecting her since eight that morning. He'd spent the mid morning lull sorting out his bread and meat deliveries to take his mind off of the fact she'd not come by. By the time lunch rush was starting he'd blocked out the sound of the bell above the door and he'd stopped looking up every time it rang.

That was why he ran into her and almost sent her flying when she walked in just after noon. It was also why he couldn't hide the shock on his face that she was even there in the first place.

"Sorry, I didn't see you come in." Luke said with one arm around her holding her up so she could find her feet before she fell on the floor and a death grip on the coffee pot he held in the other hand.

"No worries, I don't mind that you're trying to kill your best customer."

"Trying to kill you is a bit dramatic isn't it?" Luke returned, escorting her to the counter so she could sit down while he poured her a coffee

"Well after the morning I've had its not. Paul Anka had a fit this morning when I dropped him off at day care and wouldn't let me leave. My mother called me, probably just to remind me what a terrible daughter I am, but also to tell me she wants hold a DAR luncheon at the Inn next week, and hey who am I to turn away business from the Inn, even if it is my mother. I've just booked a monster of a wedding for next summer which I sense is going to be bane of my existence for the next six months, and to top it all off Cletus got into the Inn … Again!" Lorelai said sounding exhausted.

"What's a Cletus?" Lorelai jumped at the sound of April's voice as she rounded the counter and came to stand next to her.

"April, hi. I thought you would be a school."

"Teacher training day," April remarked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure, well, I guess the teachers need teaching, sometimes."

Lorelai looked between Luke and April. She was nervous. She'd been trying so hard to avoid this. She didn't want this to be the way she met April again, she wanted it to be planned and she wanted to have something sensible to say to her.

"So what's a Cletus?" Lorelai took a sip of her coffee as if it would give her some sort of strength to deal with unexpectedly meeting Luke's daughter for a third time.

"Oh Cletus … Erm… well Cletus is a horse…"

"You have horses?" April said unable to hide her excited at the idea.

"Erm yeah at my Inn … And well … Cletus has this habit of breaking out of his stable and walking into the Inn ... God knows how he gets through the front door, I mean it's always shut and I can't imagine someone holding the door open for a horse…"

"Can I come see them?" April seemed to be ignoring the tension in the room or the fact that Luke hadn't said one word since she'd come down from the apartment.

"The horses?" Lorelai asked looking from April and then to Luke as if to silently get his advice, but it was no use because he seemed as unable to answer as she was.

"Well I'm sure we can arrange something…"

"Can we go now?"

"Right now? I don't know, the lunch rush is starting…" Lorelai said trying to think on her feet, what was it about this kid that made her so nervous?

"What's that got to do with the horses?"

"Well I mean Luke has to be here so…"

"Please can we go dad?" April asked by-passing Lorelai.

"I don't know Lorelai probably has lots to do at the Inn."

"Do you?" April turned to Lorelai.

"I … Erm …"

"I'll take that as a no, please Dad, it's hardly busy around here and Cesar and Lane are more then capable of handling things without you."

"I don't …"

"Please," April begged giving Luke her best puppy dog expression that she had learnt was the best way to get him to give in. Sensing that April was not going to take no for an answer Luke turned to Lorelai.

"Are you sure you have time now?"

"I have an hour." Lorelai replied honestly while April smiled looking between the two adults.

"Okay, let's go then."

"Yes!" April jumped before rushing to the door to put on her coat.

"You okay with this?" Luke asked as he poured some coffee into a takeaway cup.

"It's fine with me, if it's okay with you." Luke nodded and handed her the cup then went to tell Cesar where he would be.

"Hurry up dad!" April shouted impatiently as she stood by the door. Luke grabbed his coat and held the door open for them to leave.

Lorelai called ahead so they could get Desdemona out from the stables since she was the calmer of the two horses. April spent most of the walk trying to hurry them along, Lorelai just confirmed that she was in heals and not trainers like the rest of the group.

April was beaming to see the horse all ready to meet her outside the Inn. Pete the stable hand had some carrots to feed the horse and showed her how to feed the horse without getting her thumb bitten. She happily stroked Desdemona's nose while Luke looked on smiling.

"Can I ride her?" April asked noting the saddle all done up.

"Not without a hat." Luke told her while Pete nodded and picked up one from a pile he'd picked out to see which one would fit. Once they had one, Luke helped April onto the horse. Once April was settled, Lorelai pulled Luke over to sit on the porch steps so they could watch Pete lead April around the Inn's front yard.

"Is she okay on that horse?"

"She's fine, Des is a great horse. I've ridden her a few times. She's a very calm, good natured horse. Plus Pete has the reins so she can't go far."

"Yeah but if that things bolts I doubt Pete will be able to hold her."

"Luke she's fine, April's having a great time."

Luke nodded and the two of them sat in silence watching April.

"I'm sorry about this." Luke said not taking his eyes off April.

"Sorry about what?" Lorelai asked. Was it possible that Luke still didn't want her spending time with April?

"I mean I know you didn't want us doing things with April, till we had sorted out us…" Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's fine Luke, really."

"Yeah." It was more of a statement then a question. They returned to silence till Lorelai couldn't take not talking any longer.

"So how was your weekend?"

"Oh you know…"

"No … I don't, since I wasn't there."

"It was the usual Kirk was bugging me, Cesar burnt the eggs…"

"I meant without April," Lorelai confirmed.

"Well … it was … I was okay."

"It's going to be odd you know, not having her there after she's been there everyday for the last few months."

"I know."

Lorelai watched Luke sitting on edge as he watched April. She knew what was going through his mind and why he couldn't relax and just enjoy watching his daughter riding a horse for the first time. She put her hand on his knee making him jump and finally look away from April and look at her.

"Luke, relax, she's okay on the horse. Anna's not going to kill you for letting her ride it."

She surprised herself with the sincerity of her tone when she didn't really believe it herself. She knew April would probably go home and tell Anna all about the horse riding, and there was a strong chance that Anna wouldn't like it.

Even if she didn't believe her own words, Luke smiled and suddenly seemed to relax. He let his shoulders drop from their tense position round his neck and sat back against the step. His eyes returned to being glued to April, but at least she'd got his outward appearance to relax.

"How was your weekend with Rory?"

"It was good. We went shopping in New York on Saturday, then returned to Logan's where we proceeded to eat tones of things you would disapprove of and watched movies like we haven't done in ages. Then yesterday Rory did some school work while I did some work from here and then in the afternoon we relaxed with facials, gossip and a random selection of Friends episodes."

Luke laughed, he loved it when she sounded so happy. He still remembered when she and Rory had stopped talking and how upset she'd been during their time apart. It was good that she was getting to spend time with Rory again.

"I promised April I'd take her to New York between Christmas and New Year. She want's to see a Broadway musical, Ice Skate in Central Park, go to a Market in Little Italy or Greenwich Village, eat dinner in China Town, and take one of those open top bus tours."

"Won't it be a little cold for all that?"

"I did say that it could wait until the summer but no she wants to go between Christmas and New Year to take in all the decorations, plus you can't skate in the summer."

"How are you hoping to get out of that?" Lorelai laughed knowing Luke's reluctance to skate since skating into a tree as a kid.

"I'll think of something." Luke smiled pulling away from April to look at Lorelai as she returned his smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

Five minutes later and April was done, Pete helped her down and beaming she took her riding hat off. She stroked Desdemona and gave her a few more carrots before running over to Luke. She had noticed him laughing with Lorelai and was glad that they seemed to be getting along.

"Hey did you have fun?" Luke asked as see reached them.

"Oh my god that so was amazing. Pete said he gives lessons."

"Yeah he used to perform in shows…" Lorelai tired to interject but April seemed too excited by the idea.

"Can I have lessons?" she begged Luke

"I don't know about that…"

"Please dad?"

"How about we talk to your mom and if she's okay with the idea then we will look into it."

"Really!" April jumped and hugged Luke as Lorelai smiled at how naturally he'd taken to April. Not that she expected him to act any differently towards his child. She just always expected it to be their child.

"Okay well thank Lorelai."

"Thank you Lorelai," April repeated giving her a quick hug taking Lorelai by surprise.

"Oh … You're welcome."

"Well I'll see you soon." Luke said rubbing Lorelai's arm before pointing April in the direction of town. She was going to be bouncing around his diner all afternoon like she was on a sugar rush. He only hoped that she'd calm down by the time he returned her to Anna.


	7. Missing

Happy New Year! Sorry for the delay in updating, I was having a few technical difficulties. Hopefully the wait was worth it.

Part 7 – Missing!

"April's missing!"

They were the first frantic words Lorelai got as she answered the phone. She'd barely said good afternoon Dragonfly before Luke's voice came on the line. Her heart immediately jumped into her throat as the words and the tone of Luke's voice registered in her brain.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Lorelai asked. She needed to confirm what Luke meant by missing. Had she not turned up somewhere she was supposed to be? Or did they just not know where she was supposed to be?

"She ran off after she came home from school an hour ago." Lorelai could tell that Luke was quickly walking around from the sound of his quick breathing and the wind rushing past the phone.

"Where are you?"

"I'm aimlessly walking around Woodbridge trying to find her, although I have no idea where she would go."

"What happened?" Lorelai was not expecting the record winning Luke rant she was about to get.

"April asked Anna about the horse riding lessons last night, so this morning I get a call from Anna, who's apparently none to pleased with the idea. So she's shouting down the phone at me, about how I promised her daughter horse riding lessons. How I have no right to do that without talking to her first, and now she looks like the bad guy if she say's no.

I tried to tell her that I didn't promise April anything, but Anna was so worked up she wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. So I thought I'd go round and see her before April came home, try to reason with her. Only when I got there Anna wasn't interested in what I had to say about the situation, so we ended up yelling at each other. I was yelling that I was April's father and I shouldn't have to clear everything with her. She should trust that I can look after her, after all she did leave her with me for three whole months. She's still alive so how bad must I be at this?

Anna then yelled back that April was Her daughter and she looked after her for twelve years without any help from me. Which only opened up a whole different argument about whose fault was it that I wasn't involved all those years? Then she finally yelled at me that I was Never supposed to be involved in the first place, and I should have just stayed out of their lives! I mean who the hell does she think she is?"

Luke finally took a few seconds breather. Lorelai inwardly cheered that he had finally yelled at Anna for not telling him about April, but also cringed at what was coming next.

"Luke, please tell me April didn't hear all that."

"I don't know what she heard, but that was when I saw her standing in the doorway looking less then impressed, and a split second later she was gone. I tried to run after her, but she took off down one of the side streets and when I got there it was like she'd just disappeared."

"Oh Luke. Have you called her friends?"

"Anna's doing it at the moment. I called Cesar in case she goes to the diner, but she didn't take her bike or her bag so where ever she is she went on foot."

"Look its gong to be dark soon, so chances are she'll go somewhere when she's hungry, a friend or a relative probably, and I'm sure they will call when she turns up." Lorelai tried to be reassuring, knowing how worried Luke would be without needing to hear it in his voice.

Luke finally sat down on a bench in the middle of the sidewalk and small row of shops that was Woodbridge high street. It wasn't exactly anything to write home about. At least Stars Hollow had the town square and gazebo as its centre piece. He rubbed his face with his free hand.

"I just can't believe she heard us fighting," Luke said dejectedly. Just the tone of his voice was enough to make Lorelai's heart break for him.

"It's not your fault okay. She will turn up and when she does you'll hug her and tell her never to run off again and she'll promise she won't. Everything will be fine."

Luke really wanted to believe her.

"Why can't I find her? It's not exactly the centre of New York, it's Woodbridge, the place is tiny!"

"Because right now she doesn't want to be found. She's upset, but she will come home when she's ready."

"She's thirteen, she shouldn't be wondering around alone…"

"She's a smart kid Luke, she'll be fine."

In theory she was right that April would go home when she was ready, but he just couldn't get his head to agree with her. He needed to find April, sooner rather then later, and the only way to do that was to keep looking.

"I should go, keep the line clear in case Anna tries to call."

"Okay well call me when you find her, or if you need me to do anything."

"Okay thanks," Luke said quietly before hanging up.

As Lorelai hung up the phone her heart went out to Luke, knowing full well the pain involved in a child running off and being unable to find them. When Rory had run off to her parents during her break up with Dean she'd been frantic with worry about what had happened to her daughter in the short walk from the town square to home. Even after her mother had called and told her Rory was safe she hadn't been able to sleep. She'd driven halfway to Hartford and back three times that night and still hadn't made herself feel any better.

Luke had sounded so upset and worried she wanted to drive out to Woodbridge and walk the streets with him, not that it would have done a lot of good. She felt so helpless standing in the hallway of the Inn knowing there was nothing she could do to ease his pain except wish there was something.

Four hours later and she hadn't heard anything from Luke, it was dark outside and she knew that would only serve to make Luke worry more. Since the Inn was quiet she decided to head to the diner to wait for news. Hopefully Luke would check in with Cesar more often then her to see if April had turned up there. She said a quick goodbye to Sookie and let Michel know to cover the front desk, which he begrudgingly did.

As she passed the stables on the way to the car park she noticed the lock on the door undone and silently cursed Pete for leaving it unlocked again. If he didn't do such a great job with taking care of the horses and teaching the guests to ride she'd have fired him long ago. She entered the large barn to check both the horses were tuck up for the night.

"Hello Houdini," Lorelai said softly. She crossed the barn to Cletus. He stuck his nose over the wooden half door keeping him in his section and Lorelai gently stroked him.

"Nice to see you're safe and sound in here." Cletus gave her an appreciative grunt before she left him to check on Desdemona and gave her the same attention. There was no playing favourites between these two. As she stroked Desdemona she heard a sound from behind her, one that was very un-horse like and more like a sneeze.

"Hello?" Lorelai said. It came out confident despite her heart beating as fast as a beat during a happy hardcore dance track. When she got no response she almost let herself believe that it was Cletus that had made the noise. Just in case she gave it one last go, even though she still hoped that no one would answer.

"Okay, well I'm going home now and I'm going to lock the barn door behind me, so if someone is in here, you'll be locked in until 10 o'clock tomorrow. So I would like to suggest that you come out now." Still there was silence. Maybe her imagination really was just playing tricks on her.

"Okay, well good night." Lorelai slowly walked towards the door. She was almost all the way out when the quiet voice called out making her jump.

"Don't!" It took her a second before she recognised the voice and turned round to see April walk out of Cletus's stall and lock the gate behind her.

"April, Sweetie what are you doing here?" Lorelai said, he voice full of concern as she crossed the stable to April. Her face was red and tear stained, as she pulled off her glasses and wiped her eyes, shrugging her shoulders before tears started running again.

"Oh honey." Lorelai hugged April tightly as she hiccupped and shook in her arms. "Okay let's get you inside. You must be freezing, and hungry. You know I hear Sookie made a wonderful Chicken Pot Pie."

April said nothing, only nodding and letting Lorelai lead her out of the stables and to the Inn. Lorelai took her to the kitchen where she quickly found a clean cloth for April to wipe her face with while Sookie set her out some food and settled her in. Within minutes Sookie was chatting away to her while Lorelai slipped out to call Luke.

"She's here."

"What do you mean she's there?" Luke was confused and concerned at how April had gotten all the way to the Dragonfly on her own.

"I don't know, I just found her in the stables. She's really upset Luke. She hasn't said a word since I brought her in."

"Okay I'll be right there."

"Okay, Sookie's given her something to eat, and I'll stay with her till you get here."

"Thanks, I'll call Anna."

Lorelai walked back into the kitchen where April was quickly polishing off the food Sookie had given her.

"Slow down April, you don't have to rush, you'll give yourself indigestion." April stiffly took a breath and then slouched down before putting her fork down to take a drink.

"Okay so I called your dad and he's going to come pick you up." Lorelai said softly. She sat down on a stool next to April. April nodded and stared at her plate saying nothing. Her silence reminded Lorelai of Luke. The way he always seemed to think about what he said before he said it, unlike her who usually blurted out whatever came into her head.

"Is he mad?" April finally asked.

"No, not mad… He was just worried about you. Your mom was worried too."

April sniggered at the mention of Anna being worried about her.

"I know you heard some things earlier…"

"You mean I heard my mom yelling that my dad wasn't supposed to be in my life," April said, with a venom that surprised Lorelai. "She lied to me. She never wanted him in my life, at all. She always said that it was him that didn't want kids, so she never told him about me, but that's not true. It was her who didn't want him in my life."

Having only met Anna once Lorelai had no come back to April's words, only that she agreed with her, but she couldn't really say that. Could she?

"I don't know your mom and I don't know why she said that earlier, but people say things they don't mean when they're arguing with someone." Lorelai surprised even herself that she could defend Anna's actions, even though she knew exactly what Anna had meant by her words to Luke.

"She meant them. It makes sense really." April's tone had a mixture of hurt and anger. "She never wanted me to know about my dad, every time I asked about him she changed the subject. So I finally decided I was going to find him on my own. She was so mad when she found out about my project, but by then it was too late, I had already done the test and I knew the outcome. She's always been funny about me spending time with dad. You know she didn't want me to stay with him while she was with Grandma? She wanted me to stay with her friend Becky. I mean seriously, Becky doesn't know the first thing about looking after me. She can barely do it for an afternoon. How was she going to do it for three whole months! I had to beg her to let me stay with dad. Now I know she doesn't want me spending time with him. I mean, how is that fair? She hasn't even asked what I wanted, if I want to spend time with him."

Lorelai sat listening to Luke's mini me giving a rant that would make him proud. It seemed the more Lorelai heard about Anna, the less she liked her and the less she could figure out what Luke had seen in her in the first place.

Lorelai let April talk and just listened to her. She obviously needed to get the anger out and Lorelai didn't try to add comment or reason away her thoughts. It wasn't down to her to rationalise or defend Anna's actions. By the time Luke arrived April had calmed down and moved on to Sookie's homemade ice cream.

"I'm sorry." April said honestly. She saw Luke in the kitchen doorway and quickly jumped off her stool and into Luke's waiting arms. Lorelai smiled at Luke silently telling him not to shout at her, which Luke seemed to understand as he took a deep breath before calmly talking.

"Don't ever run away from me like that again okay." Luke sounded both relieved and annoyed as he hugged her tightly letting the relief at her safety fill him.

"I promise. I'm so sorry dad."

"It okay, you're safe that's all that matters now." Lorelai gave a nod of reassurance that he'd done the right thing.

"Okay, well how about you finish your ice cream and I'll take you home…"

"NO!" April told him firmly as she pulled away from Luke's arms.

"April…"

"No, I'm not going home."

"I have to take you home…"

"No you don't I can stay with you."

"April…"

"No, I'm not going home." April told the room before returning to her ice cream. Luke threw his hands in the air and looked to Lorelai for help.

Lorelai motioned for Luke to follow as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the hallway. When she was happy that they were out of ear shot she let Luke talk.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't not take her home. Anna will think I'm deliberately keeping April from her, but I can't force her to go either."

Lorelai looked on with sympathy. She didn't envy Luke's position. Whatever he decided someone would believe he was wrong. Which one was better to upset, April or Anna?

"I don't know. There's no right or wrong answer here."

"If I take her home, what are the chances of her running away again, only this time it might not be somewhere I'll find her?"

"Luke, I really don't think she'll run away again. She'll probably storm up to her room, slam the door, and avoid talking to Anna. It's her that she's mad at not you."

Luke nodded, currently his daughter wasn't mad at him, but if he took her home and forced her back to Anna she would be. Then again, he didn't want to be the one to call Anna and explain that April didn't want to come home and she was staying with him instead.

"And if I call Anna and say that April's upset and she's going to stay with me to calm down and I'll take her home in the morning?"

"I'd suggest you let Anna talk to April, let her know it's April who want's to stay not you who's offered it." Luke nodded in agreement. Okay well he had a plan, now he just had to call Anna.

Lorelai offered Luke the walkabout phone from her office, and left him alone to talk to Anna while she returned to April in the kitchen. Sookie seemed to be doing an excellent job of keeping her occupied with cooking and stories of her accidents in the kitchens she'd worked at. Minutes later Luke entered the kitchen and held the phone out to April.

"Your mom wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to her."

"April" Luke held the phone closer. "April" he told her firmer when she ignored him. She rolled her eyes knowing that Luke meant business. She took the phone from him.

"Hello." April only listened to whatever Anna had to say for a few moments. "I'm staying with dad don't come and get me." She spoke quickly and calmly before clicking the end button on the call and handing the phone back to Luke.

"Happy?" She asked bluntly then quickly apologised when she realised that her attitude was starting to make Luke mad.

"Where's the bathroom please?" April asked politely.

"It's through the dinning room and on the left." Lorelai told her as she got up and walk out of the kitchen. Lorelai watch Luke as he sighed and leaned back against the counter finally letting himself relax. He rubbed his face with his hands then crossed his arms against his chest

"She's not normally like that," he said, to no one in particular.

"Who are you kidding? Every teenage kid has some Dr Jeckel and Miss Hide in them. It's called hormones." Lorelai reasoned making Luke laugh for the first time since April had gone missing. Luke rubbed his face again and looked at her, he was still questioning his decision and somehow she knew it.

"You did fine Luke, it was a tough call." It was only words, but somehow just hearing her say it reassured him that he'd done the right thing. He wanted a hug, he needed a hug from her, but he'd never admit it or ask for one, so instead he hugged himself.

"Can we go back to yours and watch a movie?" April asked when she walked back into the kitchen.

"Sure." Luke responded, too tired to make any different suggestion.

"Lorelai, you wanna come too?"

"What?" Lorelai questioned, surprised by the suggestion, while Luke suddenly woke up to April's words.

"I said would you like to watch the movie with us?"

"I don't know, I have some things I need to do here." Lorelai lied knowing that this was dangerous territory. Not only would Anna be mad that April hadn't gone home but if she knew that April had then spent time with her…

"You're welcome to join us if you want," Luke said. His words startled Lorelai out of her thoughts.

He'd had enough of Anna running the show. April was his daughter, and if April was happy to spend time with his … whatever Lorelai was to him, he wasn't going to stop it. This was his life too, and he wanted them to get to know each other. If he and Lorelai were going to have any kind of relationship, well April would be involved. It was time to stop putting off the inevitable.

She wasn't expecting Luke to make any sort of offer let alone agree with April. As he stared waiting for her reply she sensed a shift in Luke. In her head she was saying thank you for the offer, but I'm busy. Only her mouth had failed to connect with her brain as she answered politely.

"Sure, I'd like that."


	8. Welcome to Luke's

Part 8 – Welcome to Luke's

Nervously Lorelai followed Luke's truck the short journey back to town. She wasn't sure why she felt so nervous, it was just a movie after all. April seemed to like her and Luke had agreed to her coming. So what was the problem? This was what she wanted. Luke was finally letting her into this side of his life. Despite her initial excitement at the invite, she just couldn't quell the feeling in her stomach that she was opening herself up to disappointment again.

She followed Luke in such a daze that when they pulled up outside the diner she couldn't remember exactly how she'd got there. She watched from the jeep as Luke and April got out of his truck. Luke handed April some money before she ran across the road towards the video store and he looked in Lorelai's direction. She took a deep breath before getting out of the jeep and slowly walking towards him.

"You okay?" She seemed strange to him, uneasy. He was starting to question if this was the right thing to do, if they were ready for this. To start spending time together outside of the diner, to become part of each other's lives the way they once were.

"I'm fine," Lorelai lied. She couldn't tell Luke how she felt when she wasn't sure why she felt it. He was doing exactly what she wanted. So why wasn't she happier about it?

Luke watched her unconvinced, she was too quiet to be fine. He let it slide and put his arm around her shoulder to let her walk in front of him. As she moved he let his hand slip to the small curve in her lower back, he rested there for a moment before dropping away from her completely.

The diner was fairly quiet when they walked in and Lorelai headed straight for her normal seat at the counter while Luke walked round the back. He said a few words to Cesar before returning his attention back to Lorelai. He poured her a cup of coffee and watched her for a few seconds as she took her first sip. Somehow she always made it look like it was the most amazing taste in the world.

"You can go up if you want. I'm just going to get some food together."

Silently Lorelai nodded before picking up her cup and going behind the curtain. She walked up the stairs like she was walking up to her death. She hadn't been up there for almost six months and she wasn't sure what she was going to find when she walked into the apartment.

As it was, nothing much was different. She stood in the middle of the room looking around and it was exactly how she remembered it. Sure there was a bit more colour to the place and some things of April's were scattered around the room, but the main things were the same. Luke's trophies still sat by the doorway, the kitchen was the same, the TV still sat in the same place with Luke's comfy sofa looking so inviting.

As she stood looking around it seemed so wrong that this place still felt like home. It still felt warm and inviting to her, like she'd never been away. She'd spent so many nights here curled up in Luke's arms. This room held so many memories for them. Now she was there she wondered if it was the place that she'd been afraid of rather then the event itself.

Luke stood in the doorway holding a plate of food as he watched her seemingly frozen to the spot. He couldn't see her face, so he had no idea why she hadn't moved. A hundred thoughts ran through his mind. Was she ready for this? Wasn't this what she wanted? Maybe seeing April's things in his apartment had set something off. Maybe they should wait before doing something with the three of them. Then again would there ever be a good time for this? The first time was always going to be uncomfortable, so maybe it would be easier just to get it over and done with. The next time would be easier… Right?

Finally Luke cleared his throat to make his presence known and continued walking into the apartment like he'd never stopped. He walked straight past Lorelai to the sofa. She was staring at him, but he knew why.

She looked over the tray of food, a mixture of carrots, cucumber, apples, grapes, a selection of cheeses, and not a chip, red vine or piece of chocolate in sight.

"Well I hope you're not expecting me to eat that stuff." Lorelai commented, clearly unimpressed by Luke's healthy options.

"I'm not that stupid." Luke told her. He placed the plate on the coffee table and watched as she finally moved from her spot and walked towards him.

"Good." She smiled, stealing a carrot once Luke's back was turned. "So how are you doing?" The question she was really asking was how did Anna take the news of April staying with him.

"April's safe, that's all I care about. Anna doesn't like it but that's her concern, April is mine."

If Anna was half the mother Lorelai thought she was she'd hate it and spend the night without sleep. When Rory had run off to stay with her parents, on both occasions, she'd been torn between giving Rory space and driving over there and dragging her home kicking and screaming. She could see this situation from both sides, but in her heart she knew Luke was doing the right thing. There was no point in driving April home to her mother when she clearly didn't want to go.

"You know you don't have to stay. If this is too much…" Luke finally offered.

He had a feeling that she wasn't sure she wanted to be there, although she hadn't tried to get out of coming. She could have easily said she was busy and maybe another time would be better. Instead she'd smiled and accepted the offer almost without thought. Yet since her arrival she seemed distant and almost nervous about being there. He knew he wanted her there, that he wanted to show her his movie night traditions that he'd started with April. He wanted to show her everything he'd accomplished. Let her know that their time apart, as bad as it was, had at least given him time to build a proper relationship with April and he was ready to let her in.

She smiled at his offer even if he couldn't see it. She was nervous, and she realised that maybe she wasn't as good at hiding it as she thought. She did want to be there. She wanted to get to know April, and Luke with April. Despite that, in the back of her mind Anna's words still rang out. Anna didn't want her to interact with April. Of course it was Luke's decision and he should be able to introduce April to whom ever he wanted, but she didn't want to make things hard for him. She knew what it would be like in Anna's position, she'd been there with Sherri, and she knew Anna had the power to cause Luke trouble in seeing his daughter. Unsurprisingly she believed that Anna would also use that power.

"It's fine Luke really. I do want to be here. I just don't want this to cause more problems with Anna." Lorelai finally admitted to him.

"You just leave Anna to me, okay." Luke finally relaxed, at least her behaviour since they arrived had a valid reason.

"Oh you bet." After her last meeting with Anna, Lorelai was in no hurry to meet her again. She smiled and Luke nodded in her direction. They caught each other's eyes, Luke's questioned, while Lorelai's tried to reassure.

"Did you talk to April?"

"Yeah, she's pretty upset about what she heard. I tried to reassure her that no matter what she's always welcome here, whenever she wants. I'm not sure if it helped, I mean it's more Anna she's mad at, so … Oh apparently she borrowed a bike from a friend, it's round the back of the stables so I'll pick it up from you tomorrow before I drop April at school if that's okay."

"That's not a problem… And ... I'm sure it helped to hear that from you."

"I'm back," April announced as she entered the apartment. She kicked the door closed and walked towards the sofa. She carried a pizza box on one hand and a box of sticky buns from Westerns on the other, along with a bag balanced in her arm containing DVD's and ice cream. As if on cue they both turned around to give April their full attention.

"I thought Sookie fed you." Luke commented as he noticed all the food she had.

"She has, but you two haven't eaten so I figured I'd get you a pizza with everything on it."

"Pizza from Al's?" Lorelai questioned. Luke hated pizza from Al's. Luke hated pizza full stop, but surely April would know that having spent almost three months living with him.

"Yeah, well I know normally Saturday's are our pizza night but ..."

"Your pizza night?" Lorelai questioned while April nodded.

"Saturday's are, or were, Luke's night off from cooking and we'd get pizza, watch a movie or something."

Lorelai looked over at Luke. From her position she could see him shyly smiling as he avoided looking at her for a few moments. Finally he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled approvingly at him. She couldn't believe that Luke had agreed to a once a week pizza night. She'd had a hard enough time getting him to let her eat Chinese out of the boxes rather then off plates.

"So what are we watching?" Luke asked, hoping to move the conversation away from him.

"I got Two for the Money." April placed the pizza and the sticky buns on the table and pulled the DVD from the bag. "I figured sports related for you and Matthew for us girls."

Luke handed Lorelai a bottle of beer and pick up his own along with a glass of orange juice for April and walked over to the sofa. He placed both on the table and sat down as April put the tubs of ice cream in the freezer.

"Did I get any change from that twenty I gave you?"

"$I.60."

"Keep it." Luke told her as he sat down grabbing his own beer and opening the pizza box.

"You're so generous. Shall I put that towards my college fund?" April teased.

"You'd have got more if you'd spent less."

April handed Lorelai a plate and gave one to Luke.

"You can sit down you know." April told Lorelai as she noticed she hadn't moved since she'd walked in.

Lorelai had been too busy listening to their conversation and watching Luke eating pizza to realise that she was still standing in the same spot. She smiled and moved to sit down next to Luke.

Luke picked up a slice of pizza to hand to Lorelai, but she held a plate out for him to put it on. She'd never in the whole time he'd known her eaten pizza off a plate. Lorelai nodded in April's direction and Luke noted she was on her best behaviour for his daughter. Luke half laughed and placed the slice on the plate then sat back against the sofa.

April sat down next Lorelai and removed a sticky bun from its plastic packaging. Licking her lips she sank her teeth into the sweet and sticky doughy mixture. The perfect pick-me-up after a bad day, she thought. She slyly looked over at her father and Lorelai. Lorelai too was lost in her pizza to notice that Luke was just sat back watching her. She didn't know what to make of the look on Luke's face, but there was something different about him when Lorelai was around. Proudly she smiled as she returned her attention to the movie and her bun. This was a brilliant suggestion of hers.

As they watched the movie Luke couldn't help but notice how quiet Lorelai was. She was just sitting watching the movie. Sure she'd made a few comments with April about it, but for the most part she was quiet. Even if she was eating pizza normally she would have found time to throw in random comments in between bites. Instead she'd just sat back munched her way though half the pizza, a sticky bun and even managed a few grapes and apple slices once April brought the plate over and sat it between them. Despite the silence he couldn't help but notice how comfortable she and April were. They passed food between them, laughed together, and commented on their shared hatred of lettuce. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Occasionally Lorelai would glance over at Luke propped up in the corner as he nursed his beer. He looked tired and she knew he wasn't even paying attention to the movie. He would smile at her to show he was still awake and she would smile back before returning her attention to the movie. Despite her initial nerves she was actually enjoying herself. April hadn't chosen a bad movie, there were certainly worse one's she could have chosen. Although she was slightly uncomfortable watching a semi naked Matthew McConaughey with Luke's daughter. She had at least managed to relax and even eating the fruit didn't seem so bad.

As they got half way through the movie April yawned and stood up. Both Luke and Lorelai looked in her direction questioning her. Didn't she know the rules about moving during a movie?

"I'm actually quite tired. It's been a long day so I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay well we can stop this," Lorelai said, moving to stand up.

"No don't worry, you stay. Finish the movie, I'll finish it another time."

"It's fine if you're tired I don't want to keep you up."

"You won't trust me, I can sleep through anything. Once I'm asleep it would take more then an earthquake to wake me." A trait she'd inherited from her father no doubt.

"Well we don't really get a lot of those here."

"Precisely."

April grabbed some spare bed clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Lorelai looked in Luke's direction. He looked exhausted.

"Should I go? Because you know … I can … I don't mind."

"Stay, we should at least finish this now we've started it."

He looked and sounded like he wanted her to stay despite not being interested in the movie. Slowly Lorelai nodded at him before sitting back and returning her attention to the TV.

After April was ready for bed she came over giving Luke a hug and said goodnight to Lorelai before walking over to her bed. She lay quietly trying to fall asleep. She noticed that her dad had turned the volume down on the TV so it wouldn't disturb her. She was tired, and she knew if she could just stop her brain from recalling her mother's voice as she shouted at her father she'd be able to fall asleep. She was still reeling at her mother for keeping her away from Luke. He wasn't exactly the father she'd imagined, in many ways he was better then any of the men she'd thought up. So why Anna didn't want Luke involved was beyond her.

As a way to stop herself from thinking about it she chose to focus on Luke and Lorelai and how she thought their evening had gone. Part of her reasoning for going to bed before the end of the movie was to give them sometime to themselves. She knew they were talking, but she felt they needed a push to move their relationship back to how it was before, or at least how Miss Patty and Babette had said they were.

She recalled the night and went over the various things that were said and done. She replayed them in her mind trying to work out the hidden meaning. What did it mean that they kept looking at each other? What was with the joke they shared that she didn't get? Why did Luke seem so relaxed? Why did Lorelai seem so happy?

After what she deemed a suitable amount of time had gone by, she got out of bed to take a peak at them. Hiding behind the wall between her bed and the kitchen she saw them. Luke's arm stretched out along the back of the sofa. Lorelai with her feet curled up on the sofa, a pillow over them probably to keep them warm. From her angle she couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn that Lorelai had her head rested on Luke's shoulder. Happily she stood watching them. Neither noticed her, both too engrossed in the film and each other to look in her direction.

Smiling she returned to her bed and snuggled down under the covers. She didn't care what her mother thought of Luke, she wanted to be a part of his life, and tomorrow she would tell her that.

As the credits started rolling Lorelai slowly sat up from her position next to Luke and stretched her legs out. She'd been so comfortable on his sofa next to him she'd almost fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. What hadn't helped was that Luke had been wrapping a piece of her hair around his fingers which she always found relaxing. Giving Luke a sleepy smile she stood up and picked up their empty bottles and plates.

Luke pushed himself up off the sofa and picked up the empty pizza box. He was still surprised that Lorelai had polished off the plate of fruit he'd put out. He put the box in the kitchen before checking on April. She was fast asleep doing her usual star fish impression, face down with her arms and legs spread out towards the four corners of her bed. Luke re-tucked her cover over her and placed a kiss on her head.

Lorelai watch Luke as he checked on April. Her heart melted at the sight of him being all fatherly. Luke turned around and smiled shyly as he noticed her watching him. She motioned towards the door and Luke nodded. She picked up her shoes and bag and walked towards the door. Luke followed her out of the apartment and down the stairs to the diner.

"So movie night hey." Lorelai teased knowing that he'd stolen her idea and put his own spin on it with healthy food instead of her normal junk.

"Well I tried to get her into sports, but she was more interested in whatever book of the day she was reading. She tried to get me to watch the real life crash investigations or seconds from disaster on National Geographic, but that's more then enough to scare you into not flying. Movies just seemed like something we could do together."

"It's good that you can do something together."

"Well you made me sit though enough bad movies that I know how to fake paying attention."

"Not that well, I doubt you could even tell me what the characters were called."

"I couldn't even tell you what happened during that movie," Luke laughed. "You'll come by tomorrow?" Luke asked hopeful as they entered the diner.

"Of course I will."

As they reached the door Lorelai wondered what was supposed to happen now. It wasn't like they had been on a date or anything. How were they supposed to end the night? Before Luke would have walked her home, kissed her good night on her doorstep and then he'd returned to the diner, or of course she'd have spent the night with him here. They'd never done anything like this since breaking up.

"Well Good night Luke" Lorelai said. She turned around to face him.

"Good night. And thank you … for everything today."

"I didn't do anything," she shrugged.

"You did more then you know," he told her honestly.

She nodded before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Luke instantly put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, holding her tightly as he breathed her in. They both relaxed in each others arms for a few seconds, each taking comfort in the other.

Lorelai pulled away first and Luke didn't resist, he just let her slip out of his arms and let his fingers linger on her side before dropping them to his side.

She smiled at him letting him rub her arm with his knuckles before she turned to walk away. As she reached the jeep she turned round and waved taking one last look at him before she got in. Luke stood at the window of the diner watching her drive away till she was out of his sight.


	9. An EVentful Evening Part 1

Thanks so much for all your support here is the first part of my favourite chaper. I had to split it cause it was nearly 30 pages in total. I hope you like it as much as I do and I will have part 2 up in a couple of days.

Also if anyone knows when April's summer holiday's are and could let me know in a review, it would be a great help for a future part of this story. Where I live they are mid July to the start of September, but I believe April's would be different. Thank you.

Part 9 – An eventful evening part 1...

Lorelai quietly drove back to Stars Hollow. She'd just dropped Rory off at the airport for her trip to London over Christmas. She was still in some denial that Rory wouldn't be spending Christmas with her. In her head she wanted to believe that Rory would hate being in London, so far away from her during the holidays, and would miraculously get a plane on Christmas Eve and turn up on her on Christmas morning. In her heart she knew Rory had been in London way before she dropped her off at the airport. She'd been buzzing about the trip and seeing Logan for weeks.

She and Rory were growing apart, and she knew it. Rory would soon be going off into the world on her own, leaving Lorelai and Stars Hollow behind her. She would no longer be just twenty minutes away, maybe not even in the same time zone. That thought alone worried Lorelai. Even as she drove home, she couldn't help but feel like crying. Her baby was grown up. She'd been a grown up for a long time, but now was the time she really had to let her go.

It was time to face the fact she would be spending Christmas and possibly longer alone. Well not exactly alone, she still had the town and the Inn to run. She still had Luke.

Just the thought of spending Christmas with him made her smile, but was it too much like they were a couple? They were still in this limbo of not really knowing if they were together or still just friends. Sure she'd been spending time with Luke and occasionally with April, but what did it all mean?

Without realising it, Lorelai found herself driving through town and stopping by the diner. She looked in through the window and saw Luke behind the counter. Despite everything Luke was still in her life. Losing him was still a fresh memory to her, to both of them. She hated the idea that she needed him, but she'd come to realise that without him in her life in some way, be it as a friend or more, she just couldn't be herself.

Slowly she got out of the jeep and walked across the street and into Luke's. Luke instantly looked up as the doorbell rang. Sometimes she wondered if he had a sixth sense about her entering the diner. The bell above the door didn't ring any differently when she entered. It wasn't like she announced herself as she walked in or wore some strong purfume. He just seemed to know when she'd entered the building.

He poured her a cup of coffee without question knowing she'd just dropped Rory off at the Airport and wouldn't be her normal happy self. Nodding at her he slid her the cup as she sat down in front of him. He cut her a slice of pie while she laughed. At least he could always make her feel better, even if it was only slightly.

"You get Rory off okay?"

"Yeah, I mean she was such a mess not wanting me to leave. I pratically had to put her on the plane and run," Lorelai joked.

Luke knew this really meant that she'd held herself back and watched Rory go before she let herself cry at her leaving.

"It will be okay you know. She'll be back before you know it." Luke rubbed her hand reasuringly.

Sure she would be back, but for how long? How long would it be till she took off again? Maybe it would be for longer then three weeks. Maybe next time it would be permanent.

She shugged Luke off and tucked into her pie. She wanted to forget about Rory leaving. There was nothing she could do about it. She'd have to get used to it at some point.

"How's April doing?" She asked, knowing that Luke had just spent the afternoon with her.

"She's fine. Looking forward to finishing up school for the holidays."

"And Anna?" Lorelai questioned smiling.

Luke smiled at her. He had no idea what April had said to her mother when he'd dropped her off the day after she'd run away. April had never willingly told him and he'd never asked, not wanting to pry. What he did know was that ever since Anna had been more open to April spending time with him. She had also been more reserved when he'd seen her. She hadn't questioned what he was planning to do with April, only told April to have a nice time and whilst she had asked about Lorelai, she hadn't tried to stop him when he told her that Lorelai might be joining them.

"Very quiet."

"I guess April's got your determination."

"Some might call it my stubbornness."

"I was trying to be polite."

The smile on Luke's face suddenly dropped as he looked almost through Lorelai. She turned round on her stool to see what had him so concerned. A heavily pregnant Liz stumbled through the door of the dinner and Luke rush out from behind the counter towards his sister.

"Liz, what are you doing here?"

"Would you relax big brother."

"I will not relax Liz, you're supposed to be resting. You could give birth at any time."

"I think I have a few more hours to go," Liz said. She seemed unconcerned as Luke stared at her comprehending what she was saying. "I just need a ride to the hospital. TJ's stuck on the other side of New Haven and by the time he gets here and then takes me to the hospital I'll be giving birth in the car. I told him to just meet us at the hospital."

"Why didn't you just call me? I'd have driven over."

"Why? I'm fine. My contractions aren't quite five minutes apart yet, so we have plenty of time."

"Okay just stay right there, I'm going to get my jacket," Luke told her. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm actually fine with standing you know."

Luke stared for a second, he'd feel much better if she just sat down. The last thing he wanted was for that baby to be born in his diner.

"Watch her." He told Lorelai before disappearing up to his apartment.

Watch her? Sure, but I doubt she's going very far, Lorelai thought to herself as she carefully stepped closer to Liz.

"Hey." Lorelai looked at Liz who was practicing her deep breathing. She had no idea what Luke had told Liz regarding their break up, so she didn't know how Liz would react to her. Blank her or give her grief for breaking her brother's heart. As it was, she could only assume Luke had given her the cliff notes version since she seemed extremely friendly towards her.

"Hey Lorelai. It's good to see you in here again." Liz told her as she rubbed her stomach as if it would ease the pain. Lorelai looked on helplessly. Should she offer a hand to squeeze or rub her back?

"I'm glad you and my brother are speaking again."

"Luke told you that?" Lorelai looked at her, surprised Luke would mention it.

"Nah, it's just around town. I always told him that if he'd stop being so stubborn and you both just talked, you'd get over whatever it was that came between you." Liz made it sound so simple, could it really be that easy?

"Well … we're just … working through some things." Lorelai stumbled unsure of how to define their relationship.

"It's good. You both belong together. Sometimes, you know, my brother's just so difficult. He won't listen to anyone. I know if you can just get him to open up to you, everything will be fine."

Getting Luke to open up was easier said then done apparently.

Luke came back into the diner in time to see Liz leaning on a table grimacing in pain with Lorelai next to her offering her support.

"Liz!" He called, rushing to her side and giving her his hand to hold. He stayed with her as she breathed deeply through her contraction. He briefly looked around the diner to wonder what his customers must have thought, but shook the though away and returned to concentrate on Liz.

Once the contraction subsided and she returned to being able to stand up right Luke took it as a sign to get her to the hospital sooner rather then later. With Liz still gripping his hand it would prove pretty difficult to drive. He looked around the diner and fixed his eyes on Lorelai. Digging his free hand into his jacket pocket he pulled out the keys to the truck and thrust them in Lorelai's direction.

"You're driving."

"What?" Lorelai was almost afraid to question him since he was already directing Liz out of the diner.

"I can't drive and hold her at the same time."

"I'm fine brother." Luke was unconvinced and stared at Lorelai impatiently.

She didn't have much time to think so she just grabbed her bag from the counter and followed Luke out of the door.

In the truck Liz sat in between them doing deep breathing that the pair couldn't help but copy. As each contraction hit they both found themselves subconsciously flinching and holding their breath till it was over.

Luke was in the corner visibly grimacing every time Lorelai changed gear. Liz squeezing his hand so tightly he thought it might drop off from lack of blood was nothing compared to the grinding noise the truck made with each gear shift.

It wasn't Lorelai's fault that Luke owned a chauvinistic truck that didn't appreciate her delicate heals. In the end, she'd had to kick off her shoes and was now driving bare foot.

With the anticipation of Liz's screams of pain every five minutes the drive had been quiet with everyone on edge. They hadn't bothered even with music since they were all more concerned with getting to the hospital quickly.

Lorelai tapped the steering wheel impatiently as they sat at a traffic light waiting to go. Finally it was their turn and once again the truck crunched into gear.

"Would you please put your foot on the clutch!" Luke said frustrated. He couldn't take his poor truck making that noise any longer.

"I am," Lorelai protested.

"Well then why is it making that noise?"

"I don't know. I can't help it if your truck hates me."

"It doesn't hate you… It would just like you a whole lot more if you'd put your foot down properly on the clutch."

"Honey, if I put my foot down any more I'll be through the floor and doing my Fred Flintstone impression."

She changed gears again making the crunching noise.

"Well it doesn't make that noise when I drive it!"

"Perhaps you'd like me to pull over and you can show me how it's done," Lorelai said, with a forced politeness in her tone.

"I'm a little busy right now!"

"Well then stop complaining about my driving!"

"HEY!!!!" Liz shouted silencing them both and making them jump as she continued with her deep breathing.

"I'm trying to give birth here and I would appreciate it if you would both quit it with the bickering and get me to the hospital. Once I'm there, by all means, you can continue killing each other, but until then will you please SHUT UP!" Liz shouted gripping Luke's hand as another contraction hit.

Luke helped Liz through the doors of the hospital. Her contractions were getting closer and more painful. Lorelai followed a few paces behind them looking slightly paler then normal. Thoughts of her own experience with Rory flashed through her mind. Luke could only wonder where hell TJ was, and how exactly he had gotten roped into being there with his sister, when it was the last place in the world he wanted to be.

A nurse with a wheelchair came to Luke's rescue and Liz finally let go of him.

"Where's TJ?" Liz wined in pain.

"I'm sure he's on his way," Luke reassured her.

"Luke you cannot leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to try and find TJ okay."

"Luke!" Liz cried as the nurse took her to a room to check her over and motioned for Luke to stay outside.

"I'll be right here Liz!" Luke called out to her. "Where the hell is TJ!" Luke shouted to no one in particular a few moments later.

"Are you asking me?" Lorelai joked. "Because I arrived with you so I have no idea." Luke glared at her clearly un-amused by her attempt to lighten the moment.

"Sorry. So is Liz expecting you to go in with her if TJ doesn't make it?" Lorelai was inwardly and outwardly cringing at the thought. Luke was obviously too pre-occupied with the question of his brother-in-law's whereabouts and didn't seem to register she was even speaking let alone what her question was.

How do you find someone when you don't know where to start looking?

"Do you have a cell phone number for TJ?" Lorelai offered trying to help.

"Yeah," Luke said, padding around his pockets for his cell phone only to find them empty. "Except I don't have my cell phone on me," Luke signed in frustration. "Got any other suggestions?"

Smoke signals? Lorelai looked helplessly in the direction of the room Liz was in. She'd be in no state to help look for her missing husband.

"Liz said TJ would meet us here so I guess he must be on his way… Right?"

Luke was unconvinced, this was TJ after all. But he wouldn't miss the birth of his first child, only a fool would do that. Luke opened his mouth to speak just as he heard his name being called and footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to see TJ running like a mad man towards him.

"Did I … miss … it? … Is Lizzy … Okay?" TJ asked breathlessly.

"You're fine, take a few breaths the doctors are with her at the moment."

After a few minutes of TJ almost passing out from excursion he finally went into see Liz. Luke sunk into a nearby chair relived that TJ had made it and he wouldn't have to go in with his sister while she gave birth. It was one thing to go in supporting your wife or girlfriend while she gave birth to your own child, but your sister was a whole other experience.

Lorelai stood uncomfortably playing with the sleeve on her coat. Was she supposed to stay now? If not was Luke going to drive her home, or was she supposed to get a taxi? Luke didn't appear to be making any movement to leave so she sat down next to him.

"That was a lucky escape for you."

"What was?"

Luke barely registered what had happened as he processed that in a few hours he'd be an uncle again. Was it too late to call April? She'd been so excited at the prospect of her baby cousin that she instantly offered to baby-sit with him. His scared glare had gone unnoticed as he realised that she'd just given Liz an open invitation to drop the baby off to him whenever she wanted.

"TJ turning up. At least you don't have to stay with Liz while she has the baby."

"I've done it before." Luke shrugged trying not to seem too relieved.

"When?" Lorelai asked confused.

"When?" Luke looked at her as if she really was crazy. "When she had her other ten kids," he told her dryly.

"You were there when Jess was born?" Lorelai questioned unable to hide the surprise from the tone of her voice.

"Well he is the only kid that I know my sister has … Currently." Was it so unbelievable that he'd stayed at his sister's side when she was a scared nineteen year old giving birth for the first time?

"I … Wow … I just didn't know that."

"It's not a big deal. My dad did most of the work. You know reassuring her and stuff. I just held her hand really."

"That's pretty much all you need. I'd have loved to have had someone there who knew me, to hold my hand while I had Rory."

"Wasn't Christopher there?" Luke asked almost spiting his name out.

"Please, I think Chris found out when my parents called his parents the morning after." Lorelai laughed at Luke's surprise. Did he really think Christopher had been at her side?

"You were on your own when you had Rory?" Luke asked surprised.

"Well if you're not counting the doctors or nurses, then yes. It was either that or have my mother come in with me. Which I think would have distress me more then the labour itself."

Luke laughed at the thought then stopped as he noticed a husband walking his wife into the reception area. The poor guy looked harassed as he tried to hold up and comfort his wife while carrying an arm full of bags and hand over his wife's paperwork to the receptionist. Within seconds an orderly was at his side with a wheelchair for the woman and then they were off. "Obviously a first timer," Luke heard an attendant at the desk say.

Would he be a mess if that was him bring in Lorelai? Despite everything, she was still the only person he could imagine having a child with. Even after knowing about April for a year he couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be with Anna while she gave birth. Would he have been calm or a wreck, excited or nervous? Would he have had a thousand words to say or be left speechless as he stared at his daughter for the first time?

If he ever tried to imagine supporting Anna, it was always Lorelai he pictured. Holding her hand or telling her it would be okay, letting her swear or throw ice at him. She would be so brave and tough despite the pain. In his imagination their child would be the perfect mix of them. It would have her smile, his calming personality, her warm friendly nature, his eating habits and above all it would have her eyes. He'd be wrapped around yet another Gilmore's finger, but god would it be worth it. He could easily imagine staring into the big blue eyes of their child. Boy or Girl, he wasn't fussed. He was out number already anyway.

"So should I call a cab or do you want give me a lift home or…"

"You want to go home?" Luke finally looked at her instead of being lost in his own thoughts.

"No … I mean, I don't mind, I can stay if you want me to. I just wasn't sure." Lorelai instantly back tracked, not wanting him to think she wanted to go.

"I'd like you to stay," Luke said quickly and firmly. "I mean, I don't fancy sitting here on my own and, well, Liz could be a while."

"Okay I'll stay." Lorelai smiled, pleased that he wanted her company.

That sat staring at each other for a few moments. An ear piercing scream made them both jump. Lorelai noticed Luke paling slightly at the sound. She could only laugh remembering the last time they had been in the hospital together. He hated hospitals, yet he'd come with her when her dad was sick. He'd sat staring at his shoes while she worried about going into the room to see her father.

"Have you eaten?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry. Why?"

"I was just thinking we could go wait in the canteen, get something to eat."

"Didn't you tell Liz you'd wait here?"

"Yeah, but we can tell them at the nurses station where will be in case we're needed."

"You mean in case TJ passes out and you have to go in with Liz," Lorelai teased.

Hearing another faint scream Lorelai's eyes caught Luke's. Sensing that he needed to get out of the maternity ward sooner rather then later Lorelai nodded and stood up holding her hand out to Luke.

"How on earth did you get through Jess was being born?"

"Adrenalin? Plus I think I was on autopilot and I have since blocked all memories from my brain." Luke joked relieved as he stood up next to her and walked to the reception desk.


	10. An Eventful Evening Part 2

I hope you enjoy this part as much I as like it. It was originally where this story started, but I realised I needed a build up to make the story better. They are almost there. Not much longer I promise.

Lynny.

Part 10 – An Eventful Evening Part 2

Despite being in a hospital cafeteria, the evening had all the elements of a date. They arrived together. Luke paid for their food, despite Lorelai's attempts to pay. They sat in the corner of the room away from everyone else at a table for two. They had happily eaten whist chatting and teasing each other, just as they used to. They had even shared a desert of jello and strawberry yogurt. All that was really missing was their fancy clothes, candlesticks, and instead of ambient music they had the tannoy system paging various doctors in the background.

As the evening rolled on they both relaxed and found themselves opening up to each other like they used to before. Luke confided his thoughts regarding missing out on so much of April's life and how hurt he'd been that Anna didn't want him involved in his own child's life. He told her how unbelievable it was to him that in less then five years April would be going off to college and he'd only just met her.

Lorelai did her best to consol him on what he'd missed. She tried to reassure him that he didn't need to make up for that time, only look forward to the time he had and to make it count. Gradually Lorelai talked about her fears of Rory travelling around the world, and what would happen after she graduated from Yale.

"I just don't know why I raised her to believe she could have the world," Lorelai joked. "I should have raised her to be a home town girl. Told her she wanted to stay in Stars Hollow and to marry her high school sweet heart. For her to never want to grow up and leave me."

"That could have been interesting since it would have been either Dean or Jess she would have married." Luke returned as Lorelai shivered at the thought of Rory marrying either.

"You have a point there. I just wish she never had to leave."

"You raised her to be the best person she could be, and you did an amazing job. She will succeed in anything because you told her she could."

True or not, it didn't help Lorelai to feel any better. She and Rory were going their separate ways, and as much as she tried to fight it, by keeping on the good side of her daughter, she couldn't stop it.

"I just never thought about what would happen after she graduated college. We spent years dreaming of Harvard, or Yale as it turned out it, and I don't think I ever questioned what would happen next. It just always seemed so far away you know. And now it's here. In a few months she'll be a graduate of Yale University, she can do anything she wants to. Is it wrong to not want her to leave? That I want her to find a job in Hartford or New York? Somewhere that's not the other side of the country, or worse, the world."

"Knowing you both the way I do … I'd say no."

"You know Mia once said to me, that for the first five years of a child's life you can be the best parent in the world, but once they are in school, they are in the world, and you just have to let them find their way. They will make friends you don't like, they will make choices that you disagree with, and they will screw up, but in the end you have to just let go, watch them and just be supportive."

Luke nodded, Mia had given him similar advice when Liz had left Stars Hollow with Jess after his fathers funeral. He'd been worried sick, but Mia had said Liz had to find her own way and he had to let her go. Certainly there were things he didn't agree with in his sister's life, but she'd done alright for herself.

"I know she is right, and I know that I've done everything that I can, Rory needs to sink or swim on her own. I just can't help but think this is it for us, and it's going to change everything."

"It doesn't have to change completely. Sure you may not speak five times a day, but you'll still have each other, no matter where in the world she is."

"I miss her and she's not even gone yet," she admitted sadly.

"You missed her the first time she spent the morning at pre-school."

"I was the one who didn't want to let her go, not the other way around like it should have been." Lorelai laughed, they may not have known Luke back then, but he certainly knew them well enough now to know how it would have been.

"She'll miss you too." Luke tried to reassure her, but like her reassurance about him missing April's younger years, he knew it wouldn't help.

"It won't be the same though. She'll be off having adventures and major life experiences. She won't have time to miss me like I'll miss her."

"It doesn't mean she'll miss you any less. She'll probably have times when she wants to call you up and tell you something only to realise she can't for whatever reason, just like you will."

Lorelai went to speak but stopped, his words ringing in her ears. He sounded like he was speaking from experience and Lorelai wondered if there had been times when they weren't speaking when he'd wanted to call her. On more then one occasion she'd picked up the phone and half dialled his number before realising she shouldn't be calling him.

"Did you ever want to call me after we broke up?"

"There were times." Luke answered, slightly confused by the sudden change in subject.

"What kind of times?" Lorelai pushed.

Luke thought for a second. There had been many. When Kirk had annoyed him to the point he'd thrown him out of the diner. The first day he'd dropped April off at school. When she'd got sick with flu and he wasn't sure if he should take her to the doctors, or just get some medicine from the pharmacy.

"The first time April called me dad." Luke recalled smiling. "We were just sitting watching TV and she said she was tired and going to go to bed. She gave me a kiss and said good night dad. It was so simple, and it was so natural to her she didn't seem to realise she'd said it. I just wanted so much to call you and tell you she'd called me dad..." His smile faded as he looked at Lorelai's eyes avoiding his face.

"But you couldn't …" She finished for him.

"I knew you were with Chris and I was trying to move on."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"It wasn't all your fault…."

"It wasn't all yours either…."

"Well I started it…."

"Well I finished it…."

Whilst they hadn't had a long, heart breaking, open discussion about what had gone wrong between them, they had come to an understanding about what went wrong. They were slowly getting better in their communication and agreeing that they had both been in the wrong was a step in the right direction. They were both starting to understand their problems.

In talking about their lives Luke was realising Lorelai's reluctance to speak up was linked to Rory pushing her away and her time with Chris was about her fears of being alone. Lorelai was beginning to understand why Luke needed time with April to work out his relationship with her before properly introducing her to Lorelai. He had his own fears about being good enough for her.

They both knew they hadn't been trying to hurt each other. They had just put so much faith in each other to just understand their actions, without explaining why they should, that they had destroyed what was good about them.

"Did you ever want to call me?"

"After the first night out I went with Chris. I got home and I so badly wanted to call you and tell you that it all felt so wrong. That I kept looking at him and wondering how I'd got there. I wanted you to tell me that it was okay and we could work it out … But I knew it was over so I had to at least try with Chris because I couldn't have you. I just didn't want to be alone. I thought we were done and that I'd ruined any chance we had to work things out."

"I thought you'd moved on."

"So did I," Lorelai shrugged.

They sat quietly lost in their own thoughts until their names were called out.

"Mr Danes and Ms Gilmore please return to the maternity ward."

Luke couldn't hide the excitement from his eyes as they quickly cleared away their rubbish and made their way to the maternity ward.

They found TJ standing in reception still dressed in his disposable green apron and hat.

"TJ!" Luke called out as they approached him.

"Luke, oh my god, your sister is amazing. She just pushed, and I don't how something so big can come out of somewhere so small. But Wow…"

"Okay TJ, what did she have?" Luke asked not wanting to think about TJ's comment.

"It's a baby." He said in a daze.

"No kidding Sherlock." Lorelai joked under her breath.

"I mean is it a boy or a girl? Is Liz okay?"

"Lizzy's fine, a bit out of it, but she fine. She's amazing."

"Okay …"

"I'm a father."

"Congratulations TJ."

If TJ hadn't seemed in such a daze Luke might have shaken him to find out any details regarding the baby. Instead he waited until the nurse told them they could go into see Liz.

He was amazed that Liz was sitting propped up holding a pink blanket that he was sure held a baby girl. TJ walked over to Liz's right and sat down on the bed next to Liz. Luke noticed her wince as the bed moved, but then she looked at the baby laying in her arms and the pain seemed to be forgotten.

"Congratulations Liz."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"We're going to call her Doula."

Both Lorelai and Luke shared a confused glance, which went unnoticed by the new parents so in awe of the new addition to their family.

"She's wonderful Liz."

"Thanks Luke. Here you have to have a hold," Liz said. She looked up as Luke held his hands up and tried to take a step back.

"I'm good Liz."

"Nonsense, I've kept you here half the night. You've at least got to have a cuddle." Liz insisted, and Luke knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Yeah Luke, she's sleeping so she won't fuss." TJ commented as he got up and walked around the bed.

Lorelai was directly behind Luke so he knew if he moved back he'd only be walking into her. TJ carefully took Doula from Liz and placed her in Luke's waiting arms. Instinctively Luke supported her head and held her close to his chest, making her secure in his arms. He stared at her as she woke for a second, fluttering her eyelids showing off her blue eyes to him. Stretching she managed to free her arms from the confinement of her blanket.

Gently he rocked her back to sleep, and fully took in the little bundle in his arms. He was in awe as she settled in his arms, comfortable and content. She opened her eyes fully staring directly at him before closing them again. Whilst he knew it would be a few weeks before she would be able to properly see, he liked to think that Doula realised she was safe in this strange place.

He gently picked up her little hand and she instantly grasped his finger. His hand looked like a giants next to hers. For such a small baby, she already had a tight grip. She moved her head and scrunched up for nose before relaxing once more. A content smile crept across Luke's face.

He took in her dark fuzzy hair, her tiny hands, her little button nose, her soft little pout as she slept in his arms. She was so tiny, so beautiful, so peaceful, so … he didn't even know how to describe her. He was at a loss staring at her.

"She's … perfect Liz." Luke gulped unable to pull his eyes from the baby.

Lorelai stood back watching the scene in front of her. If it was at all possible to get pregnant by watching someone, she would be in Liz's position nine months from that second.

Luke looked so perfect just holding his niece. She saw the proud look on his face, the protective way he held her close, the way he rocked her when she woke. He seemed like such a natural, despite his protests of not knowing what to do with a baby.

This was even more proof to Lorelai that Anna was an idiot who didn't know what she was talking about. This scene could melt even her cold heart. Luke would have been a wonderful to a baby April. She could easily picture him with his own child, with their child. Lorelai bit her lip in an effort to stop herself from crying, and she didn't even know why she would be.

Barely taking his eyes off the baby, Luke turned to Lorelai and stepped a little closer. She held her finger out and gently greeted Doula. Slowly he looked up, his eyes catching Lorelai's. He stared at her with this indescribable look on his face. She read his face working out what he was trying to say to her without words. Whatever it was, he took her breath away, while she stared right back at him with a small smile on her face. It was a silent communication meant only for them.

"That's right Doula. That's your uncle Luke and your aunty Lorelai." TJ's words brought them out of their trance and they returned their attention to Liz and TJ.

They didn't stay much longer since it was now the early hours of the morning and Liz looked exhausted. Luke promised to return tomorrow with April, who he knew would be desperate to meet young Doula. Leaving mom, dad and baby for their first night together Luke and Lorelai silently returned to the truck.

The journey back to Lorelai's was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Time seemed to fly and they were back at Lorelai's before they knew it. Had the journey there been this quick? Knowing that Luke drove far more carefully then Lorelai ever did she was sure it would have been.

Luke walked around and held the door open for Lorelai and silently they walked up the steps to her front door. As they reached the top step they both turned to face each other.

Luke stared at her. He so much wanted to push her against the wall and kiss her like he'd never kissed her before. To take her inside and make love to her, make a Doula of their own with her. He had no idea what was stopping him from doing just what he wanted. Yet he found he couldn't move. Instead, he reached a hand to her face and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Ask him in, Lorelai told herself, or just open the door and motion for him to follow you.

She tried opening her mouth but the words just wouldn't come out. Just kiss me damn it! She shouted on the inside. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt his finger brush her cheek.

They stood frozen to the spot, both wanting more, but needing the other to make the first move. Both were unsure if the other was ready and needed confirmation before proceeding.

Luke snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Lorelai showed no resistance as she rested her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke slowly rubbed her back as he rested his head against hers. They held each other for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes.

"Congratulations Uncle Luke," Lorelai whispered into Luke's ear.

"Thank you," Luke responded smiling. He knew he should let go, but something inside him just wanted to hold her, just a little longer.

Finally Lorelai pulled back and Luke let her go and watched as she unlocked her door. As she took a step inside, Luke took a step towards the truck.

"Good night."

"Good night Lorelai."

Lorelai felt herself shaking as she leaned against the doorway watching Luke return to his truck. He waved as he got to the driver door and she waved back.

Closing to door, Lorelai quickly moved to the window and watched as Luke sat outside in the truck for a few moments without moving. She knew that whatever had just happened had affected him the same as it had her.

He seemed to sit there for what felt like an eternity and Lorelai wondered if she should go out to him, but her feet wouldn't move from their spot. Eventually she saw him move and start the engine, a few moments later he drove out of her driveway.

As he went out of her sight, Lorelai finally let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.


	11. Merry Christmas

Part 11 – Merry Christmas.

The days between Doula's birth and Christmas Eve Lorelai and Luke were practically inseparable. If they weren't working at the Inn or the Diner, they were together, and only going their separate ways to sleep. Lorelai ate breakfast and lunch at the counter of the dinner whilst chatting with Luke. In the evenings, if Lorelai wasn't busy with a party, they ate dinner together either in Luke's apartment or Lorelai's house. After dinner, they would watch movies curled up on the sofa in each others arms.

Only on one occasion had they ventured out and into town. They had gone to the BWR Christmas movie night. They happily sat next to each other eating popcorn and watching the movie. Until they noticed the whole town was suddenly in attendance paying more attention to them then the actual movie.

The hardest part of the day was always saying goodnight at the end of the evening. Neither really knew how to say goodnight. They both knew if it ended with a kiss it probably wouldn't end at all and, whist they both wanted more, neither wanted to be the first to admit it.

So the evenings always seemed to end with an odd hug. It was odd because it always lasted longer and was more intimate then the one the night before. Neither wanted to let go and both wanted more then just a hug, but without some sort of say so from the other person neither was willing to push the boundaries of their new found relationship.

Lorelai managed to convince Luke to come shopping with her on the Saturday before Christmas and together they picked out a few gifts for April and Rory. They both chose the girls' main present separately, but they made sure to have some that were chosen and came from the both of them.

In an effort to cheer Lorelai up and take her mind off Rory being away both Luke and April insisted that she join them for their Christmas Eve celebration. Even though they had told her repeatedly she would not be getting in the way, she only agreed to join them for a few hours during the day. She couldn't really take the whole day off since she'd agreed to let most of the staff to go early.

When Christmas Eve morning came Lorelai was almost more excited then if it was Christmas day. Bang on eleven Luke returned to diner with April in tow to meet an impatiently waiting Lorelai. The three of them, with some hindrance from Paul Anka, spent over an hour decorating Luke's apartment with a tree, lights, baubles, tinsel, popcorn, everything Christmassy. The apartment had never looked so bright and colourful. Nor had it ever heard so much laughter, or barking for that matter. Luke cooked them a traditional turkey lunch with all the trimmings, which was as good as anything Sookie could cook.

As they sat eating Lorelai looked around the apartment and at Luke and April, she couldn't help but feel Rory was missing out. She wasn't a part of this little Christmas party they were having. She was once again hit with a feeling that Rory was moving on without her, and maybe she was moving on without Rory also. Suddenly she realised that any family she created with Luke, Rory would only be an occasional presence, she wouldn't be there for the day to day events, and maybe not even all the major events.

Noticing Lorelai was so quiet, Luke got the phone and passed it to her. He knew exactly what was bothering her, and he felt for her. For years he'd seen the two Gilmore's preparing for Christmas. It was a huge deal to them, and their celebrations started with her parents Christmas party two weeks before Christmas and lasted until the ball dropped on the New Year. He knew he couldn't make up for Rory not being there, but he at least wanted to try and make her smile.

"Call her," he told her simply.

"But we're eating." Lorelai tried to brush off the fact she was missing her daughter. She didn't want to put a downer on the day they were having, this was supposed to be about Luke and April not her and Rory.

"So? Just cause she can't physically be here doesn't mean she can't be here. Call her and put her on speaker."

Lorelai took a few seconds before taking the phone from Luke. She worked out the time difference then dialled Rory's cell phone. She promised to pay for the call, which Luke immediately shook off.

They spent the next half an hour eating and talking to Rory. They discussed plans for Christmas day itself and Rory's time in London, which April was completely in awe of.

Lorelai was amazed at how easily April and Rory could talk, from famous London landmarks to teasing Luke. Despite the fact they had only met briefly in person even over the phone it was obvious that the two would get alone fine. They made plans for the four of them to go out when Rory returned after New Year, and Lorelai couldn't help but feel a little better about the little family they were becoming.

After lunch, Lorelai put on a Christmas CD while they each exchanged gifts. April excitedly opened her gifts from the two of them. A few CD's, a science book and a T-shirt, jeans and sweater combo that Lorelai had assured Luke she would love. Lorelai gave her a present from herself of some hair and make up accessories from Claire's. Her gift from Luke was a microscope set that she'd been dropping huge hints about for weeks. He then surprised her with a final gift which she eagerly opened. Without even opening the box she turned and hugged Luke making him laugh. Her very own pair of ice skates, with only a few day's till their trip she couldn't wait to try them out.

April gave her gift to Luke explaining that it was her face all made out of plaster that she'd made in art class. Luke thanked her slightly surprised she hadn't given it to Anna, but put it straight on his wall without question. When April handed Lorelai her present she was speechless. She hadn't expected April to get her anything. Stunned she opened her present of a hello kitty organiser and pen set. She thanked April and told her she hadn't had to get her anything, which April told her she wanted to. Even Paul Anka got a gift of a bag of doggie treats.

By three Lorelai had to go to the Dragonfly to relieve the staff so they could go home early. As sad as she was to be leaving since she'd had a wonderful time with them, she knew it was time for April and Luke to make some of their own traditions. Like watching the Christmas Eve parade together before he had to return April to Anna.

Lorelai spent the night with Paul Anka at the dragonfly, giving the night manager the night off. It was fairly quiet and gave Lorelai time to herself as she watched It's a Wonderful Life. She would normally watch it with Rory on Christmas Eve, and it was hard not to be depressed as she lay on the bed chewing red vines. Luke's call after he got back from dropping April off cheered her up. He told her to come by the front door, which she did whist talking to him over the phone.

When she opened the door he stood there in front of her. Questioning his presence Luke simple told her he felt like some company after taking April home. They got some healthy snacks from the kitchen and returned to Lorelai's room. They laid on the bed quietly watching the rest of the movie, before Luke filled her in on the rest of his day with April and they chatted about their plans for Christmas day. Lorelai put on Miracle on 34th street, the original of course. Despite not intending to, they both felt asleep in each others arms before the movie was half way through.

Although waking up next to Luke for the first time in six months had put her in a good mood, for once Christmas Day dragged. She was stuck at the Inn till four, not that she had anywhere else to go since the diner would be open till four as well, and at least she had a few customers to speak to. The restaurant was full during lunch and Lorelai helped out the servers despite Sookie's protests.

By three thirty Lorelai had finally had enough. She got a server to cover the front desk, since the phone hadn't rung all day, the guests were all sorted and they weren't expecting any new ones. It wouldn't be difficult for them to just sit there she'd reasoned to herself. She quickly showered and changed into a new pair of jeans and top she'd bought, got Paul Anka and made her way to Luke's.

For once she was early, and surprised Luke when she knocked on the door of his apartment. Luke opened the door and Lorelai was speechless. He was all dressed up in his good pants and blue dress shirt. He'd switched the main light off in the apartment so the only light came from the multi coloured Christmas lights strung around the room and the tree. The kitchen table was set for two with candles all lit. Soft Christmas music played in the background and Lorelai smiled as she entered the room.

"This is amazing."

"Well you decorated the place so you would think so. Here, let me take your coat."

Lorelai unhooked Paul Anka's leash then stood up for Luke to help take off her jacket. Smiling she placed her bag of gifts for Luke under the tree next to ones that were probably for her even though they didn't have a name tag. Luke poured a glass of wine and got himself a beer. He handed the glass to Lorelai and lifted his own bottle to her glass.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Lorelai said, tapping her glass against Luke's bottle. They each took a sip of their own drinks, before Luke's attention was taken away by dinner.

Since they'd done the traditional dinner the day before and Luke had been cooking it all day, he had prepared his own menu for the evening. For starters they had breaded mushrooms stuffed with goats cheese, their main course was his own secret recipe pork chops, with sweet potato fries and a selection of vegetables. Desert was of course her own chocolate cheese cake that only Luke could make.

"Was it your plan to keep me here because I don't think I can move?" Lorelai questioned after dinner as she sat at the table with a quarter of the cheesecake still in front of her.

"You don't have to eat it all, you can eat some tomorrow."

"I know, but tomorrow you'll have fresh pie so I'll want that, and I don't want this to go to waste."

Luke only shook his head as he stood up and held his hand out to Lorelai. She looked between his hand, the cheesecake and her glass of wine as if working out which one wasn't important. Quickly she finished her wine in one mouthful, picked up the cheesecake in one hand and took Luke's hand in her other.

Luke led her to the tree in the corner of the apartment and they sat down in front of it. Lorelai placed her plate in front of her crossed legs and she grabbed the gift bag.

Luke took the three presents that had tags and put them to one side.

"Okay those are for Rory, so you can take them home and put them with the pile I know you have for her."

"You've never forgotten Rory." Lorelai realised as she remembered that Luke had given Rory a present for every occasion regardless of their relationship standing.

"And I never will."

Lorelai rattled them and prodded them to try and work out what they might be.

"Would you stop that, they are Rory's."

"Well they don't make a noise and they're not breakable..."

"And you'll find out once she gets home. Can we move on please?"

Pouting Lorelai put the gifts to one side and pulled out her first present for Luke. He quickly ripped the paper off and looked at his gift.

"Picture frames?"

"I noticed you don't have any pictures of April around here, so I figure while you're on your trip to New York you could get some nice pictures and we could print them up and put them up around the apartment. I'll even let you borrow my camera if you want."

Luke smiled and nodded at the idea. It was perfect.

"Thanks." He smiled before handing over her package.

Lorelai carefully examined the package, checking for noises, what the inside felt like.

"Would you stop that and just open it."

"I'm savouring the experience."

"I would like to get these open tonight if possible."

"Spoilsport," she told him. Carefully Lorelai pulled at the tape on each corner and slowly un-wrapped the gift.

"Jewellery," she commented to the small red box. Before pulling the lid off so see what kind. She stared at the set of coffee bean shaped gold earrings and matching gold necklace pendant.

"I saw it in the window and it just seemed like the perfect thing for you," Luke said, slightly nervous.

He'd never been very good at choosing gifts, especially for her. Normally he at least had some ideas from listening to her or talking to Rory, but this year he had nothing to go on, and with the added problem of being unsure exactly where they stood relationship wise he'd been slightly stuck.

"I love it, thank you," she said. She stared at the gift some more before putting it to one side and getting another present for Luke.

So they continued with their few gifts, some CD's and little joke gifts, before they were down to the last one each. Both pulled out envelope shaped gift wrapped presents. They simultaneously handed over their gifts and opened them. Luke opened his quickest and opened the envelope.

"Four tickets to see the Red Sox's."

"I figured we could take April and Rory…"

"You want to go to a game with me?"

"Well yeah, I mean you do all these things that I want to do, so I guess I can sit through one game, and I've been told the atmosphere is different when you actually go to when you're watching it at home. Plus you've been talking for ages about taking April to a game."

"I'd like that."

Lorelai smiled before moving on to opening her own present. Luke watched nervously as Lorelai unwrapped her envelope and took out the white piece of paper. She unfolded it and stared at the black printed writing. It was a note to her from April and Luke. She took her time reading it more then once before dropping it down and staring at Luke. She didn't know what to say.

"Luke…"

"Just think about it."

She took a moment and took a breath.

"You want me …"

"No WE want you, April and I."

"Okay, you AND April, want me to join you in New York?"

"Yes. We talked about it and we want you there…"

"But this was supposed to be your trip, you and April."

"And it will be our trip, but you'd be joining us. We've planned out exactly what we want to do and where we want to go. You being there won't change that. But we want you to come with us."

"I don't know…."

"There's still a couple of days before we go, you don't have to decided right away."

"I mean what about the Inn? We're short staffed as it is over the holidays without me taking off as well."

"I've already checked with Sookie. She's happy to cover for you."

She wanted to go, she really did. Luke had told her about the trip and it sounded wonderful. They were going to go all out tourist around New York, taking an open top bus tour, visit the statue of liberty, ice skate in Central Park. But this was their trip, and she didn't want to gatecrash it. They did seem to want her to go, after all they had gone to a lot of trouble if they didn't. She stared at the note again.

"You really want me to come with you?"

"We wouldn't ask if we didn't. April really wants you to come, and I know I would love it if you were there."

"You would?"

"Of course, it get's me out of having to go ice skating. You can take her since you love it so much," Luke deadpanned, while Lorelai tried to hit his arm.

"Luke!"

"Seriously," he said laughing, "I want you to come with us."

Lorelai bit her lip before taking a deep breath. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay you'll come?" Luke confirmed.

"Okay, I will go with you and April to New York."

Luke smiled and pulled her into a hug, while Lorelai closed her eyes saying a silent thank you to whoever controlled the universe. This was what she wanted. It was what she'd been waiting for.

Luke pulled back and Lorelai realised they were no longer laughing. They were in fact incredibly close, close enough for their noses to touch, for their breath to mingle into one. Luke was so close to her face her eyes had gone slightly blurry, like they didn't know what to focus on.

Slowly she leaned forward and touched her lips against his. It was soft and brief, but they both felt it. Neither made any move to pull away or get closer, or make the kiss more then it was. They just sat there waiting. For what they weren't really sure.

"We should clear up," Lorelai finally whispered.

Luke pulled back unsure if he'd heard her correctly. He looked at her then slowly nodded. He stood up and held his hands out to pull her to her feet. He did so and she kept hold of his hand as they walked to the table.

When they got there Luke blew out the candles and went to take his hand back to clean away the plates but she squeezed it tighter not letting go. How exactly were they supposed to clear up if she wouldn't let him go?

"Lorelai, I …" He turned to face her and stopped what he was about to say. He wasn't sure if it was the lighting or what, but there was something suddenly different about her. There was something about the way she was looking at him. There was a confident determination that was in her eyes.

She switched her hand that she was holding Luke's with and positioned herself between him and the table. Slowly she ran her free hand over his chest and shoulder until it rested by the back of his neck. She just stood in front of him, her eyes locked with his.

They stayed that way for no more then a few seconds, until Luke eased forward and captured her lips with his own. He pushed her back against the table so she was practically sitting on it. Within seconds she'd released her grip on his hand, wrapped her arm under his own and settled her hand on his shoulder. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. Lorelai opened her lips inviting him into her mouth, an invitation Luke was quick to accept.

They held each other tightly as they got reacquainted with each other. While Luke's tongue got friendly with Lorelai's he pulled at her top until his fingers found the flesh of her lower back. He gently rubbed her skin while her thumbs massaged the back of his neck. Lorelai slid her hand down Luke's chest then pulled at his shirt, un-tucking it from his pants and made light work of the buttons.

There was little talking as Luke picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried with ease her across the apartment. He placed her down on his bed, while she pulled at him to keep him close. His lips never left her as they made themselves comfortable.

Lorelai positioned herself along the length of Luke's body making sure she could feel every inch of him next to her. She finally had him back and she never wanted to let him go again.

This was different from the time they'd slept together after their month long break up. It wasn't fast and eager to get naked barely making it up the stairs to her bedroom. It was the opposite in fact. They took their time to savour the experience, to connect in a way they hadn't connected in months. They held each close and whispered words of love and reassurance until they couldn't speak any longer. They made their actions speak louder then any words could say.

As Lorelai lay in Luke's arms recovering from their excursions she traced lazy patterns over his flesh. Luke could only chuckle as she reached a ticklish spot.

"What was that?" Lorelai commented when she finally found her voice.

"I have no idea," Luke groaned exhausted.

"Because seriously, if it's going to be that good, I'll be holding out on you more often…"

"Don't even think about it." He was never going to go six months without her ever again. He held her closer to him revelling in the feeling of her in his arms, in his bed, in his apartment. He let the contentment fill him, if only for a moment, this was perfection.

They lay together quietly, almost too quietly for Luke's liking. Lorelai was always one for talking, even if it was just quiet whispers and laughs. Lorelai always concerned him when she said nothing.

"Are you okay?" Luke said trying to hide his concern.

"Yeah, why?" Lorelai questioned. She'd never felt more okay in her life. She was happy and relaxed.

"You're just very quiet."

"Well after that I'm exhausted."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Happy? This is okay?"

"Very happy, and this is good, better then good. The best Christmas present ever."

"Wow, that is good," Luke laughed.

"So I guess this is official right?" Lorelai asked hopeful that this was it, there was no more limbo between friends and lovers.

"What's official?" Luke teased knowing exactly what she was asking.

"Merry Christmas Luke." Lorelai smiled not needing any further confirmation.

"Merry Christmas Lorelai." Luke whispered as he kissed her head, closing his eyes.


	12. New York, New York

I'm so glad you all seemed to like my last part. Your feedback was so nice and inspiring.

I have travelled to New York three times and I think it's a wonderful city. I hope my writing does it justice.

Part 12 – New York New York!

Luke was surprised when he arrived at Lorelai's house to pick her up, she was actually sitting on the porch steps waiting for him. Not only was she on time, she sat patiently drinking a cup of coffee with only two small bags on her right. She'd tied her hair back, put her glasses on instead of her contacts, worn her warmest blue coat and her most sensible walking boots. She was all ready of the cold streets of New York

Lorelai smiled as she watched Luke walking towards her dressed in his normal green coat and jeans, but what made her smile most was the blue hat that sat backwards on his head.

She'd purposely made sure she was ready the night before, partly to impress Luke, but mainly so that they could leave straight away to pick up April. Her only problem was that she'd been so well prepared she didn't know what to do with herself while waiting for Luke to arrive. Eventually she made coffee and sat outside to wait for him while reading over the checklist she'd written of everything she had.

"Where are the rest of your things?" Luke questioned as he reached her.

"That's it."

"This is everything you're bringing? You managed to fit the kitchen sink in that small holdall?"

"Yeah, it's one of those new origami sinks that you can fold up to fit into any bag so you really can take it anywhere."

"Light weight too," Luke commented as he picked up her bags. "You sure you've got everything?"

"I have made a list, so you're not going to worry me into thinking I've forgotten something," she told him. She waved the piece of paper in her hand before giving him a kiss then turning away.

Lorelai placed her cup back inside her house and locked up the front door while Luke put her bags with his own in the back of his truck. With an added bounce in her step, Lorelai made her way to Luke as he stood holding her door open.

"Nice hat," she told him, as she got in the truck.

"I thought so." Luke smiled back before closing her door and walking round to the driver's side.

Lorelai played about with the CD player putting in the first of many mixtures she'd created for the journey. It kept her mind occupied for all of five minutes. She knew it was stupid to think that Luke could pick up April then come back and collect her, but part of her wished it could be that way. The truth was she'd hardly slept for fear of what would happen when they picked April up. She didn't want to face Anna.

She didn't want to see the look on Anna's face when April excitedly left her for a vacation with them. She didn't want to be looked upon as 'the other woman'. The person who was there to take Anna's place. She didn't want to be the enemy.

"What's up?" Luke asked, noticing Lorelai lost in thought staring out of the window.

"Anna knows I'm coming right?"

"Coming on the trip or coming now to pick up April?"

"Both I guess."

"She knows. I talked to her yesterday and confirmed all the details, and I told her that April and I had invited you along and we were going together."

"And she was okay with that?"

"She's as fine as she will ever be."

"Meaning?" Lorelai questioned looking at Luke, who had his attention firmly on the road ahead.

"Meaning, I don't think she's completely happy about it, but she's not against it."

That didn't make Lorelai feel any better. She had been in Anna's shoes with Sherri. The difference being that Chris was so rarely in Rory's life that she'd only met Sherri on a handful of occasions. Luke was and would continue to be a constant in April's life, which in turn meant that she would be a constant in April's life. She wanted Anna to know that she wasn't a threat. That she didn't want to be a mother to April, she wanted to be her friend. However, after her last conversation with Anna, she felt maybe it was better to just keep her distance and let Luke deal with her.

"It's going to be okay," Luke reassured as he rubbed her knee. He knew it wasn't going to help her feel better. He wasn't sure himself what reception they would get from Anna. He could only go with his head held high, determined not to let her get the best of him. April was his daughter and it was his decision if he wanted Lorelai in her life. He'd almost lost Lorelai once, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

They arrived at the house and Luke turned the engine off. They both sat very still staring at the house in front of them. Neither felt like they were breathing.

"I guess we should go get her."

"I guess so."

"On three?"

"Should I wait here? I mean would it be better if you got her…"

"No, we go in together," Luke said firmly. Lorelai nodded and slowly they both got out.

Lorelai firmly took hold of Luke's hand as they walked up to the door. Anna opened the door and couldn't hide her surprise at both of them standing in front of her. She smiled politely and invited them both in. April called down from the top of the stairs an apology that she was late and she would be right with them.

Lorelai and Anna exchanged uncomfortable smiles as they waited listening to the thudding of April running around upstairs. Lorelai attempted to make small talk as she questioned Anna's plans while they were away. That fell flat as Anna replied with nothing more then working in the store since her assistant was away for the week.

Luke gave her the details and the number of the hotel they were staying at, which Anna kindly informed him she already had them on the detailed itinerary that April had drawn up and given her.

As the silence fell on the three adults, both Luke and Lorelai felt a sigh on relief when April called down that she couldn't find her favourite sweater, and Anna excused herself to go help her look for it.

Fifteen minutes later and April was finally ready to go. Lorelai looked on in awe as Anna checked off everything April should have packed, to which April gave a frustrated "yes mom" to everything she said. It was so reminiscent of her and Rory she had to pinch herself so as not to laugh. Luke took April's bag, whist asking what exactly she had brought and reminding her they were only going away for three days.

Anna stayed on the porch only offering a wave and a "look after her" as April followed Luke and Lorelai to the truck. Lorelai was slightly stunned by this mix of her relationship with her mother and with Rory. In one moment April and Anna talked as if they were as close as she and Rory, but left each other with the closeness of how she would leave Emily. Anna didn't even stayed to watch them leave, she'd gone back in the house as soon as they had all got in the truck. However, by then April had made the jump from Anna to Luke and was already full steam into their trip, as if Anna had never existed.

During the journey from Woodbridge to New York, April was buzzing with details of their trip. She went over their time with Lorelai showing her the itemised itinerary, which she insisted she made to ensure nothing was forgotten. As Lorelai read it over she still wasn't sure how they were going to fit everything into three days, but April insisted it could be done, so long as they stuck to her timings.

Luke drove giving little input into Lorelai and Aprils conversations. He was still taking in the ease as which they had taken to each other and silently wondered if anything would phase April. Since the first tentative steps of their movie night the three of them had become a unit. To a stranger it would seem like they had known each other their whole lives, rather then the once or twice weekly visits April had made to Luke for the last few weeks.

When they arrived in New York they went straight to the hotel and dropped off the truck and their bags. Luke booked two rooms with an adjoining door which meant April had her own room, but he could keep the door ajar so he wouldn't worry about her sleep on her own.

Since their hotel was on 58th street, just by Central Park, their first point of call was a walk around the park and check out the ice rink. The park had a light dusting of snow giving Lorelai a warming feeling. April was amazed at how quiet it was in the park. Main roads surrounded the park, but once you stepped into it the sounds of the cars faded to nothing. Everything was so quiet and still, you would never believe that just a few feet away was the bustling city. Even as they stood in the middle of a clearing in the trees looking up at the buildings, it still was amazing to be there.

They made their way through the paths of the park eventually finding their way to the Lewis Carol memorial and near by lake and then on to the Strawberry Fields memorial for John Lennon before heading back towards the ice rink and the shops. For lunch, Lorelai and April talked Luke into getting hot dogs, which they ate whilst walking despite his disapproval and only with his insistence that they would eat something healthier for dinner.

Once April was happy to move on, the next item on the list was shopping. They stopped first at the Apple store where Lorelai picked up an Ipod for Rory, reasoning with a little sadness, that when she started travelling as journalist she would appreciate it on the long flights. She also checked out the latest Apple I-Book for herself, but Luke reasoned that hers was currently still usable. Lorelai tried to confuse Luke with talk of her full hard drive, but April innocently suggested maybe a portable hard drive would be more suitable. Luke could only smile as Lorelai took a last look at the computer before leaving it behind.

Next up was FAO Swartz to pick up a present for Doula, because no child should be without a bear from FAO Swartz, Lorelai and April reasoned. While April and Lorelai played on the famous floor piano, Luke found himself freaked out by the design your own doll and even more worrying the newborn baby doll nursery, complete with human nurse. Lorelai only laughed when she saw him staring in disbelief at the dolls with their pink and blue blankets in the basinets behind the clear perspex. They walked past the toy Porsche and Ferrari which Luke noted could actually be driven. Lorelai's only comment being that her parents had wanted to buy Rory one similar when she was little, which she had gotten round by the fact that they saw her so infrequently that Rory would never use it. Luke did however find the design your own Hotwheels car factory very interesting.

They made their way down Fifth Avenue towards Times Square looking in the shop windows of Armani and others that they would never be able to afford to shop in and looking in the various electrical shops. They took a walk through the Rockfeller Centre and made plans to go up to the Top of the Rock that evening. They had a look around the NBC store, and picked up a few items from ER, Friends and April's new found love for the show Heroes. It was the scientific idea of the show that interested her, April remarked as she picked up a T-shirt.

Lorelai insisted that they look in the MTV store and just had to buy a T-shirt, because 'it's the MTV store,' she reasoned. They hit Macy's and Luke was sure he heard his credit card cry as Lorelai found clothes for himself and April, as well as her own things for Rory and herself. Despite her protests that she would pay for the items for herself and Rory because he was paying for everything else, Luke insisted he wanted to pay for them.

They took a taxi back to their hotel, which they reasoned later that it would have been quicker to walk, and all got showered and changed ready for dinner and a Broadway show. They all got dressed up in their best attire and Lorelai curled April's hair, even letting her wear a little of her own make up before presenting Luke his daughter. April wore a dark blue knee length dress much to Luke's surprise. He'd never seen her in anything but jeans, but she returned with the fact she'd never seen him out of jeans either and he didn't look so bad without his hat.

Lorelai insisted in getting a few pictures of the two of them together, which April quickly agree to and after took the camera to take a picture of Lorelai and Luke. She stared at them as Luke stood behind Lorelai dressed in his best suit, his only suit he would say, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lorelai relaxed back into him in her black dress, the gold coffee bean jewellery shone against her dark hair and dress. April couldn't help but smile as she watched them both laughing at Luke's usual reluctance to have his photo taken.

As darkness fell on the city they ate dinner in a small restaurant on Ninth Avenue, restaurant row, before making their way to the theatre. After much research Luke and April had finally settled on seeing Wicked. Despite his initial reluctance to see a show based on the Wizard of Oz, Luke did find himself tapping his toes along with the witches singing on stage. Naturally, Lorelai and April loved the show and were dancing in their seats.

Afterwards they made their way to the Top of the Rock, with not much time to spare before closing. They stood at the top looking out over the lights of the city through the glass. Lorelai took another picture of April and Luke with the city lit up behind them. The Empire State Building stood out with its Red, White and Blue lights to their right, and the Chrysler building shone in white on their left.

"Would you like me to take a picture of the three of you?" A stranger asked as Lorelai checked the pictures of Luke and April on her camera.

"That would be great, thank you," April answered quickly, before anyone had a chance to decline the offer.

Lorelai smiled and handed her camera to the gentleman before taking her place next to Luke. April stood in front of them with Luke to her right and Lorelai on her left. Both held a hand to April shoulders and wrapped an arm around each other as they stood close together for the picture and smiled. They took a couple of shots before thanking the kind man and he returned the camera.

"You have a lovely daughter," the gentleman commented to Lorelai. She smiled slightly unsure how to respond to his comment. She didn't get a chance to correct his mistake before he walked away.

While Luke and April looked out at the view Lorelai sneaked a look at the pictures they had taken. She couldn't help but notice how good the three of them looked together. Looking at the pictures and how happy they were, she couldn't blame someone for thinking what a nice family they made. She focused on the smiling faces on the screen staring back at her. That's exactly what they looked like. A normal happy family.

Day two was an early start with a coffee or hot chocolate and a toasted bagel eaten on the go as they picked up an open top bus tour as per April's request. Picking up the bus at Times square, they journeyed around the Empire State Building, down Broadway, past the Flatiron Building, down ladies mile, on to West Broadway past Washington Square Park and past Ground Zero until they reached the stop to get off at the Statue of Liberty.

Even at 9.30 in the morning there were queues to get through the security checks and onto the boat to get to Liberty Island. Braving the cold they stood on the top deck watching the goddess that watches over New York as they circled around her before pulling into the port at the island. The first stop was the gift shop to pick up more coffee and hot chocolate. For once, it was to warm them up after the boat journey, rather then Lorelai's need for caffeine. They walked around Liberty Island, Lorelai and April took random pictures as per the tourists that they were following around, semi stalking.

They took the tour inside the base of the statue and saw the torch that stood in the foyer, the copper face, the original designs, heard Emma Lazarus' poem The New Colossus and learned more about the statue then Lorelai ever though possible.

As they walked around she wondered how come she and Rory had never done this. Sure they had come to New York to shop or to see a show, but they had never done the tourist thing, taken in just how amazing the city could be. Even Luke seemed to be enjoying himself, and he'd said New York should be left to float away.

April was engrossed as she walked around listening to the tour guide and taking as many pictures as she could. Looking up at the twisting staircase, Lorelai was half upset that you could no longer walk up to the crown of the statue and half grateful, she'd never been one for heights anyway. As they stood at the feet of the statue Lorelai took yet another picture of Luke and April with the skyline behind them. In turn April insisted on getting one of Lorelai with Luke. After a looking around the gift shop for the appropriate tourist tacky gift they decided to head back. They stayed on the lower deck this time as they sat and listened to April excitedly chatting almost as fast as Lorelai.

When they got off the boat they took a walk back to Ground Zero. They paid their respects giving a few minutes silence as they walked around taking in just how far the construction of the new Freedom Tower had come in just a few years. Despite the tragic event, Lorelai noted the sense of hopefulness that surrounded the site. She had expected there to be a sombre, sadness, but she felt only the strong New York attitude of 'we will not be beaten'.

"No New York tourist trip would be complete without a trip to Century 21," Lorelai insisted as they practically walked passed the shop. Rolling his eyes Luke agreed and promptly lost both girls in the shop. They'd disappeared so long that Luke ended up calling Lorelai's cell just to check where they were. Naturally when he finally met up with them again Lorelai had more then a few bags which he dutifully carried for her.

They got back on the tour bus and headed back up town past the South Sea Port, the Brooklyn Bridge and in towards Chinatown.They stopped off in Chinatown for a late lunch that they all thoroughly enjoyed.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to enjoy Al's Chinese ever again," Lorelai commented, as she sat stuff from the all you can eat buffet.

"Knowing you, I give you two days back in Stars Hollow before you get Chinese food from Al's," Luke teased.

After a walk around Chinatown then made their way to Little Italy. They walked around the markets and shops and finally, after much deliberation, Luke made reservations for them at a little Italian restaurant for dinner. After their trip to the ice rink, Luke was sure they would be hungry. They got the tour bus back to Central Park going past the Bellevue Hospital and Asylum, the United Nations Building, and The Wardoff Astoria Hotel, before finally reaching their destination.

They had some time to spare so they swapped buses and took the Up town loop that did a tour around central park. Sitting on the top deck Lorelai took comfort and warmth in Luke's arms as they listened to the tour guide telling them stories of John Lennon, Judy Garland, Glen Close, the Museum of Natural History, the Lincoln centre and the Metropolitan Museum.

By six thirty they were back at the hotel dropping off their bags and picking up their ice skates. Lorelai had insisted on bringing her own and April was practically rushing them out the room before they had even got in the room to try out her own pair. They made their way down the short walk from their hotel to the ice rink. Despite their best efforts, neither Lorelai nor April could convince Luke to skate with them. Instead, he surprised Lorelai by taking her camera and telling them he would stand at the edge taking the pictures.

Feeling slightly nervous about taking April skating on her own, Lorelai could only hope she could keep her from falling over. The last thing she wanted was for April to hurt herself on the ice, even more so if it was in her care. Carefully she helped April on to the ice and stayed by her side as she held one hand on the railings. Slowly they built up their confidence on the ice and April found herself being able to let go of the side and skate holding only Lorelai's hand.

They took their time doing a few laps of the busy circular rink. Looking around Lorelai slowly brought them to the middle of the rink and out of anyone's way and helped April to stop telling her to take a look around. Following her lead April looked up and took in the view. They were skating in Central Park. They were surrounded by trees and tall buildings, the wind whipped past their faces and suddenly it was a magical place to be.

Lorelai looked at April's face full of wonder and awe as she looked around the scene in front of her eyes. She was a wonderful girl, and she had so much of Luke in her, so much more then Lorelai had first realised. As she watched April looking around she realised that for the first time how comfortable she felt standing next to her. She wasn't worried about how to act or what to say, if she was taking too much away from Luke. Whether she should speak or keep quiet or what Anna might do when she found out what they had done when April got home. She suddenly felt like herself. She wasn't trying to be someone she wasn't. She was just Lorelai Gilmore.

Lorelai moved April on and she just felt different as they laughed and chatted their way around the ice rink. She just let go of the insecurities she had about spending time with April and enjoyed being with Luke's daughter. They laughed and chatted, random conversations, nothing serious. They just enjoyed each other's company. Lorelai wasn't trying to fake enjoying herself, she was genuinely enjoying herself and not just the skating, she'd really enjoyed their whole trip.

Lorelai was suddenly put off balance slightly as she felt water drop on her face and quickly another drop followed. She stopped and April stopped too as she noticed Lorelai's unexpected silence. April watched as Lorelai stood still looking up at the sky laughing, it made her look up at the sky also.

Snow.

It was snowing Lorelai realised, and she'd been so occupied with April she hadn't even smelt it. She'd just felt it falling. It would only be a light dusting and probably wouldn't settle much, but it was snow and it was the perfect moment for her friend to make another welcome return.

She finally looked over at Luke wondering if he would see the significance of the weather. He was standing across watching them laughing as he shrugged his shoulders to her. Laughing she shook her head and shrugged her arms back at him. Surprisingly he motioned to her to move closer to April and held the camera up. Slowly she moved towards April.

As she stood waiting for Luke to tell her he'd finished she realised that this was the first picture of her and April together. Definitely one for the photo album she thought.

Luke looked at the screen on the back of the camera taking pictures that he had no idea if they would come out or just be a blur of people moving past the lens. He watched Lorelai carefully skating with April not letting go of her for even a second until April was ready for her to. Even when she did let go he noticed that Lorelai was barely centimetres away and managed to grab her each time she wobbled even slightly.

He couldn't help but notice that Lorelai was a natural mother, whether she realised it or not. Of course, he'd known this for years, he'd watched her with Rory since she was younger then April was now. But Rory was her child, her own flesh and blood, and in front of him she stood with his daughter telling her to look around and take in where she was skating. To take in the magic that was being in Central Park, at night with the lights of the city shining around them. He saw the look in April's eyes as they stood silently in the middle of the rink.

Luke focused on Lorelai once more, noticing how relaxed and at ease she looked. She looked beautiful as she smiled and her eyes sparkled in a way he hadn't seen in too long. He watched her laugh and smile with April. She skated with more confidence and her whole body just somehow seemed more relaxed then before. He noticed that although she had let April skate in front of her, her eyes never left where April was, not even for a second. There was just something about Lorelai that Luke couldn't put his finger on. Whatever it was, he couldn't take his eyes off her, off the way she was with his daughter.

Luke was frozen to the spot not even being able to move to take a picture of them. He felt his breathing shallow as a warmth ran though him and he questioned if he was even blinking. He was watching her, he was seeing her, really seeing her. The woman in front of him was the woman he felt in love with, the reason he fell in love with her in the first place.

It wasn't her crazy conversations, her coffee addiction, her ability to make everything fun or the way she made everyone comfortable in her presence. It was the way she was with her daughter, or more correctly, the warm motherly nature that he'd watch everyday in his diner while she sat with Rory.

It was that motherly instinct that he saw in front of him and he was lost in it. The ease at which his daughter interacted with her despite the limited amount of time they had spent together. A smile crept across his face and he didn't even realise it.

The wet drop that fell on his nose knocked Luke out of his trance. A split second later another dropped, and another followed quickly by another. Blinking Luke looked up to see the white droplets slowly falling from the sky.

Snow.

He looked across at Lorelai who was stood still her arms open as she looked up at the sky before she looked over at Luke. Quickly Luke took a picture trying to capture the look on Lorelai's face. Pressing a few buttons Luke finally found the zoom and closed in on Lorelai's face and snapped a few pictures before moving to April who was looking on with a mixture of amusement and wonder. He'd explain Lorelai's obsession with snow tomorrow, if Lorelai hadn't already.

He noticed Lorelai looking at him questioning the weather and pretending it was snowing just for her. For once he actually wanted to believe she could control the weather. He shrugged his shoulders laughing at her and she laughed back at him. He motioned for her to move closer to April and held the camera up to show her he wanted to take a picture. She looked slightly surprised at him, but he watched her move into position next to April.

After a few seconds of just watching them, Luke stood taking picture after picture of the two most important people in his world. He definitely wanted one of these to go in one of the picture frames Lorelai had bought him.


	13. On The Same Page?

Thank you so much for all your support and feedback. I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations, and you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Part 13 – On the same Page?

April was so exhausted after they had finished dinner she soon fell asleep in the cab on their way back to the hotel. Dinner had been fairly quiet, both Luke and Lorelai were tired after a hectic few days and lost in their own thoughts. With Lorelai being strangely subdued, it had been up to April to fill the silence. She had chatted away for a while, but eventually, even she felt too tired to keep up the conversation.

The cab ride was filled with silence as April slept on Luke's shoulder and neither wanted to wake her by talking. It was only when they arrived at the hotel that they spoke to each other, possibly for the first time since leaving the ice rink. Lorelai paid for the cab while Luke carried April out of the cab and into the hotel. Somehow, Luke made carrying the teenager look easy.

Lorelai walked ahead down the corridor to their room to unlock their door and held it open for Luke, before walking past him to hold open the adjoining door to April's room.

Lorelai moved the covers on the bed then Luke, being careful not to wake April, place her down. He held her sitting up right while Lorelai took off her coat then he laid her down as they each took to removing a shoe. Lorelai placed her pyjamas on the chair by the bed so if she woke in the night she would know where to find them and be able to change. Luke carefully removed her glasses then placed a soft kiss on her head before covering her up.

Lorelai moved in to their room giving Luke a few moments to make sure April settled before he followed. Lorelai took off her jacket and sat on the bed while she kicked off her shoes before she noticed that Luke had pushed the door to April's room closed instead of leaving it half-open, as he did the previous night.

Not thinking anything of it, she stood up off the bed to go to the bathroom only to be stopped by Luke wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close then slowly kissed her.

She took a few moments to respond partly because she was surprised he was kissing her. With April in the next room and the hotel wall being exceptionally thin, she'd just assumed Luke would have a no sex, no fooling around, no nothing rule for these few days. That was fine with her, she couldn't say she was completely comfortable with doing anything with April so close either, but Luke seemed to have other plans for tonight.

Luke took his time before he moved to deepen this kiss, letting his tongue lick her lips before exploring further. They stumbled back to the bed and collapsed together onto it. They spent time just kissing, neither moving it on any further. Lorelai couldn't even remember the last time they had just kissed. They kissed and held each other close for what felt like forever.

"Not that I don't love kissing you," Lorelai started as they settle down together, "but what's this all in aid of?"

"Nothing," Luke shrugged.

He rolled on to his back and stretched out motioning for Lorelai to lay with him. Never one to turn down some snuggling, especially with Luke, Lorelai moved to lay on her front. She rested her head on Luke's shoulder and put an arm across his waist. She contently played with a button on his shirt while he wrapped a piece of her hair around his fingers.

"You're an amazing woman," Luke finally told her, breaking their silence.

Lorelai smiled at Luke's attempt at a complement.

"Well thank you for finally noticing," she joked.

"I mean it. I've put you through a lot over the last year, and I should be grateful that you're even speaking to me let alone lying here with me, or taking April places."

"Luke, I made mistakes too, and April's a great kid. I just want to be a part of that side of your life."

"I know, and you are. Seeing you these last few days with April … I just … I realised how stupid I was to shut you out. You're amazing and April's lucky to have you in her life."

"You and April have been wonderful to me too. When Rory told me she was going to London all those months ago, I thought Christmas was going to suck big time this year. Instead, I've actually had a really good time, even though she's not here. Now you two haven't managed to replace Rory, but I don't feel so bad about her not being here."

"It does feel odd though doesn't it?" Luke questioned, after a moment.

"What does?"

"Rory not being here. It's like I keep expecting to see her, laughing with you, seeing her and April together. It's like she's missing out because she's not here."

"Yeah."

Lorelai tried not to sound too depressed. She'd felt it a lot while they'd been walking around. She kept thinking of the things Rory would love to do. She could imagine the conversations they would have, the three of them teasing Luke, taking pictures of the four of them.

"I know what you mean, Rory's such a big part of my life it does feel like she should be here with us."

"We should plan to do something, the four of us when she gets back."

"We planned dinner the Saturday she get's home," Lorelai reminded him, confused that he had forgotten already.

"No I mean we should do something like go away for the weekend. Maybe we could go visit Jess in Philly."

"With his and Rory's past do you think that's wise?"

"I actually think they've sorted things out, their friends."

"They are?" Rory hadn't mentioned anything to her about Jess. The last thing she knew was that Rory had visited Jess at his bookstore launch, but that was months ago.

"Yeah, Jess said they exchange e-mails occasionally. That's how he knew what was going on with us."

"Oh," Lorelai said, feeling slightly sad that Luke knew something she didn't. Then again, knowing her feelings about Jess and the fact she and Luke weren't speaking, maybe Rory felt she couldn't tell her.

"It's just an idea. Maybe we could go back to the Vineyard."

"You hated it there last time. You said it was too cold and too noisy. Maybe in the summer when it's warmer we could go."

"I didn't hate it. I just had a lot on my mind at the time. Don't your parents go to the Vineyard during the summer?" The look on Lorelai's face told him he had been correct with his thinking.

"That's what I thought. What about Maine? It was nice when I went to help Liz and TJ with the renaissance fairs."

"Isn't that a bit far just for the weekend? Maybe we could discuss it with the girls at dinner. I'm sure April and Rory could come up with somewhere to go. Plus if Rory comes you'll actually have to share the cost with me."

"Why? I like paying for things for you."

"Because this is a joint thing, you, me and our daughters. I want to pay for things too."

"Okay how about we both set aside the same amount and put it together and whatever's left we use for next time?"

"You mean like a joint savings account?" Lorelai teased, sounding far too excited about the prospect.

"Yes, I mean like a joint savings account." Lorelai was surprised at how serious Luke sounded.

"Wow, the next thing you'll be saying is you want to move in with me and share half the bills."

"We probably should think about that," Luke said, slowly testing the water between them.

He sounded so calm he might as well have told her to think about a pair of shoes before she bought them.

"You want to move in … again?" Lorelai asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah … or … move some place bigger," Luke said slowly. He'd been unsure how to bring up the subject of moving when previously Lorelai hadn't been open to the idea.

"So you're asking me to buy a new place to live with you?" Lorelai sat up slightly confused by the turn of events in this conversation. It had seemingly come out of nowhere.

Luke sat up next to her as he tried to quickly calm her fears. He knew what the house meant to her, he just couldn't see how they would all fit, it only had two bedrooms after all. Maybe it was time for the discussion.

"I'm asking you to think about it. I know you love your house, and I would never force you to do something you're not happy with, but, I'm just not sure it's big enough. I mean if we moved house, both Rory and April could have their own rooms, along with anyone else who might need one…"

"By anyone else you mean?"

"I mean anyone else should we decide … you know." Luke motioned between the two of them while Lorelai nodded slowly following his thinking.

"So not Kirk?"

"Definitely not Kirk." Luke was confused she would even think about bringing Kirk up. He was trying to make this a serious conversation, albeit rather badly.

"So Liz got to you with Doula?" Lorelai laughed, but stopped as she noticed the embarrassed look on Luke's face that told her she had.

Luke tried hard to hide the fact that spending the short time he had with Doula had actually made him want one of his own. Seeing Doula made all the things he missed out on with April really hit him. He never got to see her being born, or take her first steps or take her to her first day of school. So, he wasn't a fan of dirty dippers, sleepless nights, or being thrown up over, but with Lorelai at his side he knew he would cope. Surely the good would outweigh the bad.

"Wow, you've been doing a lot of thinking," Lorelai said. She was stunned at the reaction she was getting from him. He really had been thinking about the future, their future. That wasn't to say she hadn't, but she'd been prepared to wait months for Luke to be ready to move forward. For them both to get over the hurt they had caused each other.

"I've had a lot of time to think recently."

"So it seems."

"You don't want to?" Luke asked, worrying he'd been reading her wrong. He thought he could read her so well, and after the night Doula was born, he'd assumed they were on the same page. Had she re-thought her idea's about having a child with him?

"It's not that, it's, I just wasn't prepared for this to happen so fast. I mean after last time I figured this would be slow, that you'd need time… we'd both need time."

"We've had time. We've wasted months not being together, not even talking. I don't want to wait anymore."

Lorelai smiled unable to believe the words coming for the man in front of her. The man, who just a few months ago, she believe was a life long commitment phoebe. Here he was, wanting to move in with her, have a family with her. She didn't even attempt to hide the excitement that was building in her stomach.

"Do you have any idea where we should move to?" She responded once she found her voice.

"Well… Star's Hollow obviously but other then that, I don't care, you can choose."

"No we can choose, together."

"Okay."

"And I'm sure Rory and April would love to have some input."

Suddenly Luke had an image of Lorelai dragging the three of them around house after house trying to find the perfect one. If he was being honest, he didn't want it any other way.

"And while we're finding this new house you'll live…"

"Anywhere you are."

Lorelai smiled, he wanted to live with her, instantly. There was no waiting to officially move in until they were married like last time. He really wanted to move forward, and she hadn't even had to prompt him.

"I think that can definitely be arranged."

Happily, Lorelai leaned in to kiss him. Luke instantly responded by pulling her into him and kissing her back. They laid back against the pillows comfortably, revelling in the closeness.

"I love you," Lorelai said softly, between kisses.

Luke pulled back and stared at Lorelai. He knew that this was it. He had everything he wanted all lined up perfectly.

"Marry me Lorelai Gilmore…" Luke asked, as he looked down at her smiling.

Lorelai laughed and smiled only leaning into kiss him.


	14. Breakfast at Tiffany's

I'm so sorry for the long wait for the update, I now have the internet back at my home so that means quicker update

I'm so sorry for the long wait for the update, I now have the internet back at my home so that means quicker updates. Hope this part was worth waiting for. Lynny.

Part 14. Breakfast at Tiffany's.

It was the empty space in the bed next to her that fully woke Lorelai up. She wasn't sure why, since Luke had always gotten up before her, and more recently she'd been used to sleeping alone. Yet there was something about knowing he should be there, and the fact he wasn't, that made her roll over and open her eyes, just to check.

Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. There was no Luke to be seen. She looked towards April's room and noticed the door wide open. She heard some giggling and realised where Luke probably was. She looked over at the clock and realised that it was past 9. According to April's schedule they should have left already.

As if he had some sixth sense that she was awake, Luke walked in fully dressed with a cup of fresh coffee in his hand. He smiled as he walked towards her and sat down on the bed next to her. He gave her a quick kiss before handing her the cup.

"Why didn't you wake me? We should have left already."

"Well April and I have talked and we've had a slight change in plan for today, so drink your coffee, take a shower and breakfast will be up in twenty minutes."

"Room service," Lorelai said shocked. "I thought you had a heart attack when you saw the price of breakfast here."

"What can I say, I'm in a good mood today." Luke kissed her again before returning to April's room giving Lorelai time to get dressed.

Lorelai took her time in the shower, lost in her own thoughts as the hot water beat down over her. Happy didn't even begin to describe how she felt this morning. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact she was grinning like an idiot, even alone in the shower. She felt like she wanted to laugh, scream, and shout at who ever would listen to her.

Despite her happiness, the fact she really wanted to call Rory, but couldn't, weighed down on her. She would have to wait until tomorrow when she was alone and could properly gush her thoughts out ready for Rory's opinion. She wanted Rory to know now, she didn't want to wait, she hated Rory not knowing things. She was hit with yet another reminder that there would soon be a time that Rory wouldn't be available to call when ever she wanted.

After her shower she quickly got dressed before knocking on the open door to April's room. Despite the fact that Luke was in there she still felt she shouldn't just walk in there without announcing her presence.

"Hey just in time," Luke called, as she slowly entered.

Breakfast was spread out on a table where Luke and April sat. There were Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, all the things Lorelai liked to eat, along with a few additional items which were clearly for Luke and April.

Lorelai had started the trip being careful with what she was eating, not wanting April to think she had an over healthy appetite. However, that went right out the window when they ate lunch at the Chinese buffet, which was too good not to take full advantage. So being that April had already seen just how much she could eat, Lorelai felt fairly comfortable tucking into the wonderful spread Luke had ordered.

"So what's this change of plan for today?" Lorelai asked, making herself another sandwich of toast and bacon.

"Oh you'll see," April said smiling. It made Lorelai suspicious of what they were up to.

Lorelai looked over at Luke who was smiling and avoiding eye contact with her.

"Don't look at me, this is all her," Luke protested, pointing in April's direction.

"I simply suggested it. You just happen to think it was a good idea and agreed with me."

"Okay, should I be worried?"

"Trust me, you'll love it."

"I don't trust anyone who says trust me unless they are a doctor."

"Well I plan to be a doctor of science eventually, is that good enough?"

"I suppose it will do. However, if you happen to change your mind and don't become a doctor of some sort I will change my mind."

"Duly noted."

After breakfast they finished packing up their bags ready to leave. Luke was sure they seemed to be leaving with double the amount of things they had come with. They checked out of the hotel while April went around taking pictures of the hotel saying she needed it for her scrap book. They locked their bags away with hotel security then made their way to their mysterious location.

They were supposed to be going to Greenwich Village, but so as to confuse Lorelai, April and Luke aimlessly walked her around the streets of New York. Luke held her hand as they walked around keeping her mind occupied but it didn't stop her from trying to work out where they were headed.

"I know we're going to FAO Swartz, you're going to get me a new born baby doll from the nursery aren't you." Lorelai joked as they walked up 5th Avenue towards Central Park.

Finally they stopped outside number 727 5th Avenue, East 57th Street.

Lorelai stared at the impressive building then looked at Luke then April as she beamed back at her. She looked at them confused for a moment, then the penny dropped. Luke had told April about their conversation last night.

"But I have a ring," she said confused.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to look. Plus I bet your ring doesn't come from Tiffany and Co."

No it didn't, it was better then that, it came from Luke. April was buzzing to go inside so reluctantly Lorelai took April's hand letting her lead her inside the building.

They walked through the glass revolving doors and into the large shop. Lorelai couldn't help but feel uneasy as they passed the two large security men guarding the entrance. She took off her hat and unwrapped her scarf from around her neck as she looked around the room in awe.

Glass chandelier lights hung from the ceiling, polished black marble and carpet ran along the floor. Waist high glass cabinets were around the outer walls of the shop full of various styles of earrings and necklaces. Smaller squares of cabinets were lined up in the centre with sales people happily waiting to help you with your purchases.

April and Luke took off walking around the outside ring of cabinets browsing at what was held in each different one. Lorelai instead wanted to run back outside. This place was too expensive. This was a place her parents would shop, not her. She didn't need something so expensive that she feared she would lose if she wore it. She felt like just standing in the room was giving her a panic attack.

She jumped at the feel of a hand on her waist and turned to see it was Luke beside her. He smiled and slowly motioned her towards the lifts at the back of the store. Slowly Lorelai walked at Luke's side.

The second floor held the wedding and engagement rings. The room was laid out exactly the same as the bottom floor. There were thousands of rings, every style, every price, every size. If you couldn't find a ring you liked in this room, even if you couldn't afford it, you should just give up now.

Once again April and Luke walked off together leaving Lorelai to slowly gather up her courage to look at one of the counters. Of course she happened to stumble upon a really expensive cabinet, where the cheapest one was five figures. Quickly she moved on to the next cabinet.

She made her way slowly through the room. There were some absolutely beautiful rings, some in gold, some in Platinum, most with white diamonds, but there were plenty with coloured gems too. She had yet to find one that she liked enough to warrant the cost, but it was actually fun to look.

"Lorelai, come with me," April said, when she got to her side.

Stunned, she did as requested and taking April's hand she let her lead them to a table where Luke was sitting.

"Ah so this is the young lady this is for then." The gentleman in the black suit sitting opposite Luke said as Lorelai came over. She smiled nervously wondering exactly what Luke was doing.

The gentleman, Colin, the name badge said, motioned for her to take a seat on the chair in-between Luke and April. She did so and Colin held his hand out to take Lorelai's hand.

"Lovely nails, you obviously take care of your hands." He commented as he looked at her hand sizing it up. "I'd say a C4."

Colin flicked through a set of plain silver rings on a large metal hoop till he found one he thought would fit. He placed it on Lorelai's finger and it fit perfectly.

"Well how about that. I'm starting to think I've been doing this too long now I can look at a hand and tell you its ring size for each finger," he joked. "I'll just get the rings for you to try on."

After Colin went to get whatever rings Lorelai was supposed to be trying on she looked over at Luke.

"What are we doing?"

"We're looking at rings."

"This is not looking, this is trying on."

"Don't worry, if you don't like them we don't have to buy anything," Luke told her.

"You're going to love them," April told her smiling. Obviously she'd giving some suggestions as to which ones to choose.

Colin returned with a selection of rings and placed them out on the black jewellery mat in front of him.

"Which one shall we try on first?"

Lorelai looked over the six rings in front of her, all different, all very beautiful, and none had a price. How was she supposed to choose when she didn't know how much it would cost?

Sensing Lorelai being unable to chose Colin looked at her and then the ring he thought would go nicely.

"How about this one?" Colin picked up a ring, polished it then showing it to Lorelai to try on. She stared at it while Colin rambled on explaining exactly what type of ring it was.

It had a gold band and a large cluster of little diamonds in a circle. She wasn't sure, it seemed a little too showy for her taste, she was more subtle. Still in the interest of not wanting to offend, she tried the ring on. April leaned in and looked at it a little closer while Luke sat back in his chair. Lorelai looked at April who shook her head, then at Luke who did the same.

"Okay, well that one's a decisive no. Sorry, I'm sure you'll be someone's perfect ring." Lorelai commented to the ring before sliding it off and returning it to Colin.

"Try that one," April said excitedly.

Once again Colin polished the ring then handed it ring to Lorelai to try.

"This is pear shaped Tiffany set 18 carat white gold ring." Colin explained once again.

She slid it on her finger and stared at it. For one it was white gold, which Lorelai wasn't a fan of since it looked too much like silver. What was the point of it being gold if on the first glance someone could assume it was just a cheap silver ring. The other down side was it looked too small and delicate on Lorelai's long fingers. She was frighten it would break just sliding it on and off her finger. On the plus side she did like the style. It had three small white diamonds in a row, a large one in the middle with triangular shaped diamonds either side. Without needing to look at Luke she shook her head and returned the ring.

She picked another to try on but once again there just something just not quite right about it. Currently Luke hadn't said a word about any ring other then to shake his head about the first. He just sat quietly in the corner watching each ring but then returning to stare at the ones on the table still in their boxes.

Slowly he sat forward and picked the one closest to him. He stared at it for a few seconds before pulling it out and turning to Lorelai.

"What about this one?"

Lorelai stared at it then held her hand out for Luke to push it on her finger. She stared at it. It was gold, with three circular white diamonds across the top, the middle one being fractionally bigger then the two either side of it. She stared at it trying helplessly to find a fault with it.

"I like that one on you," April commented. "You've got good taste dad."

So, another plus point was that apparently this one Luke had picked and out of all the others it was the one he had wanted her to try on. Okay, where's the fault with it? Lorelai asked herself.

"This is definitely a good choice. It's 18 carat yellow gold, with a solitaire diamond in the middle there. It's a Etolloe set ring, a Tiffany's excusive I might add. It's the quintessential expression of graceful modernity." Colin told them so expertly that Lorelai almost wanted to ask where the cheat card he was reading was hidden.

"How much is this one?"

Colin went to speak but Luke butted in before a sound left his mouth.

"Don't answer that."

"It's a reasonable question Luke," Lorelai told him.

"Yes it is, but you're not supposed to know how much the ring cost."

"Why? Would my mother have a heart attack looking at the tag?"

"Only because it's me buying it, which means there's no way she's getting rid of me this time."

"She'd find a way. Rory tells me the floors are kind of hollow sounding at the DAR offices."

"So what do you think?"

"It's nice, I like it…"

"But?"

"No buts… just it would be nice to know Rory's opinion."

"That I can do," April said, getting her phone from her bag. "It's for her daughter, she's in London travelling at the moment," April told Colin, while he stared at her querying what she was about to do.

She knew technically she wasn't supposed to use a camera in Tiffany's, but this was an emergency. April positioned Lorelai's hand and using the camera on her phone took a picture and instantly sent a picture message with a note saying what do you think?

"You have Rory's number?" Luke questioned after April had sent the message without asking for it.

"Erm … Yeah… I do." April's face was a picture as she tried to cover the fact she had Rory's number, but realised she'd just landed herself in trouble that she couldn't get out of.

"Since when?" Luke asked confused. He knew he'd never given it to her and couldn't imagine when Lorelai would have done. Rory had been in London since they had really started spending time together.

"Since … Rory gave it to me."

"When did you see Rory?" Lorelai questioned. Rory hadn't mentioned anything about April to her.

"A while ago, when I was living with dad. We bumped into each other in town and started chatting."

"And Rory just gave you her number?" Lorelai questioned trying to work out when Rory had been in town to give April her number. Hadn't she still been seeing Chris last time Rory and April would have been in town at the same time?

"Well yeah, we just exchanged numbers."

"So you've have Rory's number for a while?"

"Yeah."

"You've talked?" Luke asked.

"Erm … A bit." April cringed having never mentioned that she and Rory had been having fairly regular conversations for almost three months. How could she have been so stupid to slip up like this? Why had she been so eager when she'd been so careful for months not to let it slip?

"A bit as in once or twice, or a bit as in on regular occasions?"

"Define regular."

"Once a week, once of fortnight, a set date and time when to call each other." Luke kept his voice calm, but inside he was getting frustrated that April wouldn't give him a straight answer

"Well…" April breathed a sigh of relief as Lorelai's phone rang saving her from further questioning.

"Hi Hun," Lorelai answer uneasily.

"Do I need to ask where you are and what the three of you are doing?" Rory asked, confused by the picture she had just received.

"Well we're currently sitting at a table in the middle of Tiffany's looking at rings and I need your opinion," Lorelai said, at record speed.

"Oh well okay then. What do you mean you're looking at rings? Why would you be looking at rings? Unless…"

"Yes…. I promise I will explain everything later, but right now I have three rings in sitting in front of me and I need your advice."

"Is that a yes as in you and Luke are getting married?"

"Rory…"

"A simple yes or no will suffice."

Lorelai took a moment before answering.

"Yes."

Silence filled the line as Lorelai waited for Rory reaction. Did she think her mother was a basket case? First Luke, then Chris and now Luke again, all inside six months. From the outside looking in, Lorelai knew she'd think she was a basket case if asked.

"Okay," Rory finally said. "So tell me about what's in front of you."

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief before describing the two remaining rings.

"Okay, we have the one April sent you, which is a strong contender. Next up with have a thin yellow gold band with a single rectangle shaped diamond…"

"It's an emerald cut Tiffany set 24 carat…"

"Lovely." Lorelai butted in on Colin's speech about the ring she was holding. Not that she minded him telling her about the rings, she just didn't have much time to discuss them with Rory and get her opinion. Phoning mobile to mobile across the world did not come cheap.

"I like it, just maybe a little delicate. Then the last one is a solid yellow gold band with diamonds running all the way across the top … There's, one, two, three … five small diamonds, with the middle two a light pink colour."

"Okay, marks out of ten."

"Erm … I'd say a nine, a seven and a half and a three."

"Okay then…" Rory stuttered to find another question to ask.

"Luke won't let me ask how much it's going to cost."

"Well a lady isn't supposed to know how much her ring cost's."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I believe it was established a long time ago that I'm Swiss."

Biting her lip Lorelai stared at the ring, she needed to speak to Rory without anyone listening.

"Okay could … I'm just … gonna…" Lorelai pointed in the direction behind her as she stood up.

"Erm Miss …" Colin stared at her as she questioned the problem before realising he didn't want her walking off with the ring. Holding her cell phone with her shoulder she took one last look before pulling it off her finger and returning it to Colin.

Lorelai walked to the other side of the room where she knew she wouldn't be heard, but she could also keep her eyes on Luke and April.

"Okay, so seriously what do you think?"

"Think of what mom? I still have no idea what is going on except I'm suddenly helping you pick a ring."

"I mean is this too sudden?"

"What? You and Luke getting married…"

"That and … I don't know … I mean we've only just repaired the damage of the last year and suddenly were discussing moving house and having kids and engagement rings…"

"Woo slow down lady … Moving and having kids?? I thought you didn't know where you stood. What happened to limbo?"

"Well apparently we limboed right out of limbo and into this."

"Mom?"

"We've been spending a lot of time together since you've been gone and well … We talked, last night … like for forever… and it was good. And somewhere in-between all the talking Luke asked me to marry him and I said yes. So this morning he'd told April and she's told him to come to Tiffany's to get me a new ring. Only I have a ring, I liked that ring …"

"So tell Luke you don't want a ring from Tiffany's, you want to wear your … Original one." Rory forcibly stopped herself from calling it her old ring.

"But Luke wants to buy me a new one and well I kind of like that one."

"So then get the new one." Rory told her despite having no idea what problem her mother was having.

"But doesn't the old one say just how much we came though?"

"Well doesn't the new one say that you're leaving the past in the past and moving forward?"

"But if we just wipe the slate clean and start again how do we stop from making the old mistakes again?"

"You're going to run back to …?"

"No!" Lorelai jumped in before Rory could finish her sentence.

"Mom, You and Luke, you'll make mistakes, different ones, but mistakes all the same. Its how you handle them at the time not how you handled the mistakes in the past."

"Rory…"

"You need to talk, really talk. And if you're prepared to stay and fight and not walk away then you'll survive anything."

Lorelai took a few moments to take in Rory's words. She was not one to admit she was scared. In fact she was petrified at this moment, and not just about not choosing the right ring.

You have to be prepared to stay and fight. That was where they had come unstuck. She'd given up and walked away and Luke forgot to fight until the battle was already lost. She looked over to where Luke and April were sitting, both seemingly engrossed in the rings in front of them. She watched them for a few moments before Rory coughed reminding Lorelai that Rory was on the other end of the call from London costing a fortune.

"So which one?"

"Well I like the one April sent me the picture of … But between that and your other one … That's down to you. Do you want a constant reminder of the past, or do you want a clean slate to start over?"

Lorelai stood in silence for a moment before answering.

"I want a clean slate."

"Then you've got your answer," Rory said cheerily.

"I guess so." Lorelai bit her lip then smiled her first genuine smile since she had walked into the building.

"Okay, well I love you mom, and I hope you realise that I'm billing you for this call."

"I'll take it off what you owe me for raising you, feeding you, clothing you, putting you through school…"

"Bye mom."

"Oh is there a message you would like me to pass to your spy?"

"My … Oh," Rory suddenly realised that she and April had been caught. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really, well your mate's just landed you both in it so I want details tomorrow."

"I'm taking the fifth. However tell April I say hi."

"Will do, love ya hun."

"Love you too … Oh Mom"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

With that Lorelai flipped her phone closed and returned to the desk in the corner. As she sat down three sets of eyes stared awaiting her decision.

"Okay, well I like this one." Lorelai picked up the gold ring with three solitaire diamonds and stared at it.

"However, I do have my original one." She turned to face Luke. "I'm happy with my ring. However if you want to buy me a new one, for a fresh start, then this is the one I like." Ha, there's one for not making the decision, she thought as sat back in her chair.

Luke stared at her as she waited for him to choose. He looked at the ring and then at Lorelai and back at the ring.

"Well take this one," Luke said confidently. He handed the ring back to Colin.

"Excellent choice sir. Would the lady like you wear the ring now or have it packaged?"

"Now," Luke and April said in unison.

Colin took the ring and gave it another polish before handing it towards Luke.

"I assume you would like to put the ring on her."

Sitting up Luke took the ring back and turned towards Lorelai. Smiling he took her hand and slowly slid it on her finger. She was laughing as he pushed it over her knuckle, but he took a moment to look at it on her hand before looking up at her shining blue eyes. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss while April clapped and congratulated them both.

They waited for Colin to package up a green Tiffany's box with a white bow then place it in a bag. When it came for Luke to pay, April dragged Lorelai away so she couldn't even try to guess the cost of it.

"So how am I going to get this insured if I don't know how much to insure it for?" Lorelai asked when they exited the building and made their way out on to the cold New York street.

"You'll leave that to me and I'll talk to your Dad when we get back."

"I'm not sure he insures jewellery," Lorelai joked.

"He's in the business I'm sure he can point me in the right direction."

"So will he approve?" Lorelai questioned trying to get some information out of him.

"No more then your mother will, I'm sure." Luke returned not giving anything away.

They continued teasing each other as they walked down fifth Avenue towards the Empire State building. The queue was a little longer then they had hoped, but they had plenty to talk about while they waited to go up in the elevators to the observation deck. The wind blew as they walked outside. Clutching Luke's arm Lorelai suddenly remember her fear of heights. She'd been fine at night on top of the Rockefeller Centre, but here in daylight was a whole different matter.

April was unfazed as she walked around taking as many pictures as she could, of both the view and of Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai manage to let go of Luke's arm long enough to take a few pictures of Luke and April together before heading back inside to the gift shop where she felt much safer. Soon Luke and April found her ready to go back to the safety of the ground floor.

The walk back towards the hotel was much quieter as all three, though sad their trip was coming to an end, were exhausted and ready to return home for a rest.

"Okay I want one more picture before we head home," April told them as they walked towards central park.

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

April walked them straight to the horse drawn carriages insisting on a ride around some of central park. Without reluctance Luke and Lorelai agreed. April sat one side while Lorelai and Luke sat cuddling the other. This wasn't as romantic as it would have been if it was just the two of them, but the sentiment was there as they sat back and enjoyed the ride.

April took a few pictures of the two of them cuddled up under the fluffy red blanket. It was the perfect end to her perfect trip. Plus there was so much more she hadn't gotten to do. There were all the museums, especially the Intrepid Air Sea and Space Museum, and they never got as far as Greenwich Village except on the bus. However, that just gave her a reason to beg Luke and Lorelai to bring her back later in the year.

They all quietly enjoyed the view until it was time to get off. The driver offered to take a picture of the three of them, which they all gratefully accepted. April moved to sit in-between Lorelai and Luke and the driver took a few before returning the camera to April. Luke paid the man while April and Lorelai stroked the horse, then the driver gave them a few carrots to feed it. They took one last look before heading back to the hotel to pick up their bag and head home.

The drive to Woodbridge was filled with only the sound of Lorelai's CD and snores and both she and April fell asleep. Luke had gently woken them both up as he parked up outside April's house. Sleepily Lorelai and April said their goodbyes and gave each other a hug promising to see each other again soon.

Lorelai stayed in the car as Luke carried April's bags in. She watched as Anna opened the door and stood guard while April hugged Luke goodbye and thanked him for the trip. Lorelai couldn't help but smile as Luke almost completely ignored Anna's presence next to them.

April stood on the porch and waved Luke to the truck. She stayed watching while Anna returned inside. Both Lorelai and Luke waved to her before they drove off returning home.

They were quiet as they arrived at Lorelai's. Luke quickly got out and opened the door to the truck for her. She helped him get their things in the house before they both collapsed on the sofa next to each other.

"Who'd have thought going away would be so exhausting," Luke commented, feeling worse then if he'd done three days at the diner.

"I think I need a vacation to get over this vacation," Lorelai groaned. "Is it bed time yet?"

"It's barely eight o'clock." Luke groaned looking at his watch as Lorelai whimpered next to him. "Do you have to get Paul Anka?"

"No, Sookie's bring him to the inn tomorrow," Lorelai yawned.

"Okay," Luke yawned back, his eyes shutting.

"I think we should go to bed before we fall asleep here," Lorelai said, her eyes closed and her head comfortably resting on Luke's shoulder.

"Good idea." Luke told her without even trying to move.


	15. Write the date in pen

Part 15 – Write the date in pen

Thank you so much for your continued support of this story.

Part 15 – Write the date in pen

"June third," Lorelai announced, as they sat in a booth at Sniffy's Tavern sharing a large slice of Maisy's home made chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.

It was their first real date, just the two off them, since before they broke up. Sure they hadn't spent an evening apart in almost two months and they'd been out around Star's Hollow, but this date was special.

They both dressed up in their best clothes, Luke had picked her up from the house and had even given her flowers. He had planned the evening taking her to see Maisy and Buddy, a replica of their first date. Lorelai happily showed off her new ring to them when they had asked and they had excitedly offered their support.

"You want to wait until June to get married?" Luke questioned as they sat discussing their wedding. This time last year it had filled him with worry every time Lorelai had brought up the word, now he couldn't wait for the day to happen.

"Why not, we would have waited last year."

"But that's last year."

"I know, but they way I see it, June third was our wedding date, and every year whether we realise it or not we will always think of that. So every June third will be known as the day we almost got married and I don't want that."

"So you're happy to wait five months to get married."

"You make it sound like I've asked to wait five years not five months. It will go really quickly, plus it will give us time to plan something my mother won't hate me for."

"Speaking of your mother, when are you planning on telling your parents?"

It had been three weeks since they had officially been re-engaged, and Lorelai still hadn't told Emily and Richard. In her defence, they had been away for two weeks and she had yet to see them since they had been back.

"I will tell them tomorrow at dinner."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I think it's best if I tell them myself, to their faces. Believe me I can only imagine the questions they will throw at me, and I'll be able to deflect them much better without having to worry about what they're saying about you."

"You think it will be that bad?"

"I think these are my parents. If I plan for the worst and then they are actually nice about it, then I'll worry."

Worrying was exactly what she was doing. She knew that no matter how she told them they would find some way to put her down and bring her off the high she'd been on over the last three weeks.

There were a number of tactics they could take, her current favourite being for them to have no reaction to the news. After all she and Luke had previously been engaged so why would they believe they'd make it to the wedding day this time. This was why Lorelai wanted plans. She wanted something firm to tell them at dinner. She wanted a date and a venue.

Lorelai watched confused as Luke took out his phone and pressed a few buttons.

"You do realise that June third is a Sunday this year," Luke told her, as he checked the organiser on his phone.

"Wow look at you, the man who two years ago couldn't set a speed dial now knows how to find the calendar on his phone."

"Yep, I can even set a reminder."

"You need to set a reminder for our wedding day?"

"No, but April showed me how to get this thing to bleep at me at a specific day and time if I need to remember something. Trouble is I have to remember to switch it on in order for to bleep at me."

Lorelai laughed, despite April's best efforts Luke would never be a technical wizard.

"So June third hey?" Luke confirmed.

"Yep, June third, two thousand and seven." Lorelai smiled as she watched Luke type it into his phone then passed it to her.

"It's in there now, so it's set in stone," Luke told her firmly.

He was not going to back out this time. No matter what life threw at them in less then five months time they would be married.

If only Richard and Emily had the same faith in them that they had.

After dinner with her parents Lorelai slowly followed Rory into the empty diner. Her shoulders slouched, while her face was a picture of sadness and anger. Luke had already poured two cups of coffee when he'd seen them park up and he'd motioned to April to bring across the left over pie and a few plates.

Lorelai sank into a chair at the table nearest the door and Rory sat down next to her as Luke and April crossed the diner to them.

"It wasn't that bad," Rory said, trying to comfort her mother.

"I'm sorry were we are the same dinner."

"I'm guessing that it didn't go so well," Luke confirmed, as he and April joined the girls at their table.

"You know next time I feel like sharing good news with my parents, just gag me or better yet chain me up as far away from them until I see sense."

"What happened?"

"Well it started off okay, and by okay I mean the newest maid to the Gilmore household welcomed us happily. We then joined my parents in the living room for drinks, and I swear my mother has some sort of super human power. I mean it wasn't like I was deliberately trying to hide my ring, but within seconds, and I mean seconds, of us sitting down she was asking me what was wrong with my hand. So naturally I thought hey let's get this over with, I showed her my ring and told her that we were getting married and that we'd set the date for June third."

Luke noticed Rory cringing into her coffee cup as she waited for Lorelai to continue.

"Then came the questions… I mean it was like I was a terrorist under interrogation. How long had we been back together? Because as far as she knew we were just talking. Why were we getting married so soon? Asking the obvious question without actually asking it. Were we actually going to make it to the day this time? Should they write the date in pen or pencil in their diaries? Cause of course they wouldn't want to write it in pen in case the date changed in any way. I mean I may not have the greatest track record but what kind of a person say's that to someone's face? My parents that's who."

"I couldn't even deflect them on to school. Every time I tried to change the subject one of them just brought it back round to you two," Rory interjected.

"It was over two hours of veiled and not so veiled insults. I swear, next time I have something good to tell them, I'm just going to e-mail my mother. That way she can send her insults by reply and I can just delete the e-mail without reading it."

Rory looked over at April and noticed she had kept quiet. In the interest of not scaring April before she'd even met them Rory tired to paint a slightly nicer picture of her grandparents, only Lorelai was not helping.

"They aren't always like that. They're just very … Particular about what they like," Rory defended.

"Oh no, only when it comes to me. Rory's perfect in their eyes."

"They hardly think I'm perfect mom," Rory said, referring to her less then perfect six months while she was living with them.

"Oh no? Tell you what, next week we'll go and tell them you're marrying Logan and watch them instantly throw you a party."

"We are not telling them I'm marrying Logan, because A, I'm not marrying him and B, they would throw me a party. But only because they know you wouldn't want a party."

"No I don't want a party, because them throwing a party involves people we've never met congratulating us, when they have no idea who we even are."

"Did they say anything about having the wedding at the Dragonfly?" April asked. She'd been completely excited about the prospect of the wedding. How anyone couldn't be excited was beyond her.

"Only how was everyone supposed to fit and when mom explained that it was only going to be a smallish wedding with family and close friends, friends being friends of mom and Luke. Grandma then went off on a whole speech about her friends inviting her to their children's weddings and how rude it would be not to return the invite."

"Wow," April said stunned. Sure Lorelai had mentioned her parents while they had been in New York, but this was something else.

"Don't worry, you'll get a first hand view when you come in dinner in a few weeks…"

"Oh no. No way, no how. April is not going to Friday night dinner," Luke butted in. Over his dead body was his daughter going to be subjected to the Gilmore's.

"Sorry buddy, but Emily Gilmore has requested both of your presence at dinner. I managed to get you out of it for a few weeks by saying you had to clear your nights with April with Anna…"

"Which was totally the wrong thing to say since that opened up a discussion about how you should get your legal visitation rights sorted out with a lawyer, so that you know exactly when you can see April," Rory continued.

"So eventually you will both have to join us for dinner."

"NO. Me fine, but April is not going."

"Why not?" April asked innocently.

"Haven't you been listening to what these two have been saying?"

"Sure, but they can't be that bad, I'm sure I can handle them."

Lorelai laughed as she tried not to chock on her mouthful of coffee.

"That's exactly what your father thought, then he came to dinner. With just my mother mind you, since at the time my parents weren't talking. Afterwards he soon realised why I have to come here and vent after every dinner with them."

"Trust me April, you do not want to go to dinner with them."

"Well I'm going to have to meet them eventually. Maybe we could do dinner at Lorelai's, or here, have it on our turf rather then theirs."

"You think changing location is going to make them any less scary?" Luke questioned.

"I think having it here would give us the advantage."

Who was this fearless kid sitting with them? Lorelai wondered if April was just completely unaware of how bad meeting her parents could be or if she was really that naive to think that her parents couldn't be as bad as they were all saying they were.

"You realise they don't like me," Luke told April.

"It's not that they don't like you Luke," Rory said.

"No, you're just not who they would choose if they could choose for me," Lorelai shivered at the person she'd conjured up in her head that her parents would choose.

"So let's make them like you." April shrugged, as if world peace was that easy to achieve.

"Such innocence, that will change," Lorelai advised.

Despite even Rory's protests to the idea of April meeting her grandparents, April was adamant. They were just people and it was only one evening, and not even a whole evening, just a couple of hours. Afterwards April would spend the evening and the four of them could do something together, like watching some movies, to recover if need be.

Did April have an answer to everything? Was she innocent enough to think that everyone had some good in them? Certainly the girl had guts to want to face the Gilmore's, but she was practically drawing out a plan to go into battle with them.

If Lorelai didn't want to have the evening at hers with Luke cooking, then to keep it neutral and in public, hold it at the Dragonfly with Sookie cooking. They already knew Emily liked Sookie's cooking so she could hardly insult Luke's abilities there, plus with Lorelai's guests they would have to keep it polite. Even with Lorelai's valid protests, April wouldn't back down, and soon she had Rory on her side.

Lorelai and Luke were left stunned as both girls effortlessly teamed up against them with promises to keep the conversation going and deflect any conversation back to Rory if need be. April refused to heed Luke's warning telling him she could handle it and not to worry about her. He didn't like to admit that she was only half the reason he was worried. The thought of facing Emily and Richard for the first time in almost a year did not fill him with joy.

While April and Rory were excited about the prospect, Luke and Lorelai could only stare at each other helplessly knowing that there was no way they were getting out of this. As much as Lorelai was dreading it by the time she and Rory left the diner she had firm plans to tell Emily.

So the first Friday night in February Lorelai stood in the kitchen of the Dragonfly while Sookie briefed the staff making sure there would be no problems. The last thing Lorelai, or Sookie for that matter, wanted was for Emily to find fault with their staff. As the waiters went about the nightly routines, Lorelai paced the kitchen nervously awaiting the arrival of Rory, Luke and April. Ten more minutes and they would be there. She'd insisted they arrive by six thirty at the latest in case her parents arrived early.

Whist she would never admit it out loud she really wanted her parents to at least be happy for her. Certainly they would never be happy about her life themselves, she knew that, they would always find someway to belittle her life. She just wanted a small acknowledgement that they recognised that she was happy with her life. Was that really too much to ask?

Right on time April burst through the doors and into the kitchen. She wore a new outfit that she and Rory had picked out and even had her hair down much to Lorelai's surprise. Luke followed behind in his grey suit looking like he was walking to his death.

"Hey Lorelai, you can relax the cavalry has arrived," April beamed.

"Excellent." Lorelai walked over to Luke and greeted him with a kiss. "How are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I keep telling myself that their just your parents, I've met them before and I'm still alive to tell the tale. I shouldn't be nervous. Yet here I am trying to decided tie or no tie and taking fifteen minutes to shave just to make sure I don't cut myself! I've been shaving long enough to be able to do it without cutting myself don't you think?"

Lorelai brushed his smooth jaw line. Whilst the five o'clock shadow was appealing to her, it was always nice for clean shaven Luke to put in an appearance every so often.

"Well you look lovely, and I think you should skip the tie."'

"Well I brought it with me just in case."

"Hey Luke, you look nice," Sookie teased. He gave a stressed half smile, silently warning her to not say another word.

"You two worry far too much," April commented. She noticed neither Luke nor Lorelai seemed very relaxed. She knew they were worried, but it was only dinner.

The next half an hour April busied herself with sorting out their reserved table and the best place for everyone to sit. Luke and Lorelai would sit in the far corner, away from Richard and Emily, who would sit opposite each other at the other end. She and Rory would sit next to their respective parent in the middle of the table. She was aware she was putting herself in the middle, and therefore in the line of fire, but she was determined to get these people to see the best of her dad.

Rory showed up just before seven after being stuck in traffic. She didn't think Lorelai had ever hugged her so tightly as they stood in the foyer. She'd barely given her time to hand her coat to Derek.

"Okay need to breath here." Rory eventually managed to say as Lorelai gave her a death grip hug.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Lorelai asked still holding her tightly.

"Not in the last five minutes."

"Well, will that do or do you want me to tell you again?"

"I'm good," Rory smiled as she managed to pull out of her mother's tight grip. "So how's it going?"

"Well Sookie has all the food in hand and April seems to have everything else under control. Luke's taking a quick look at the window in room 10 cause it won't open again and I'm feeling like a third wheel. Every time I ask April if she wants me to do anything, she tells me she's fine. I was going crazy till you showed up."

"Going?"

"Hey!"

"Well I'm here now."

"Yep and right on time, so are your grandparents."

Richard and Emily walked into the Dragonfly. They took a quick look around the foyer until they spotted Rory and Lorelai standing by the front desk. Emily gave her usual half smile as they walked over.

"Mom, Dad," Lorelai smiled as her parents arrived.

"Hello Lorelai, Rory."

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa," Rory smiled.

"The Inn is looking lovely Lorelai," Richard commented

"Oh, well, it hasn't changed since you were last here."

"Well then it still looks lovely."

Lorelai was unsure how to take her fathers comment. Had he thought something was different, was it just the first time he'd noticed how lovely it was, or was he just saying it for something to say.

"So are you going to take our coats or do we hold onto them?"

"Well you could hang them over the back of your chairs… Or you can just give them to me and I'll get them put away in the coat room." Lorelai offered when her first suggestion was met with silence.

"I've fixed the window, it just needed some oil…" Luke suddenly froze as he looked up to see Richard and Emily standing there. He stopped drying his hands on the white towel he'd just borrowed from the room. If looks could kill he would probably be a pile of ash at that moment.

"Hi," he managed with a nod as his mouth dried up and his throat felt like it was ceasing up.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Luke... He was just looking at a window for me. An advantage of marrying a guy who's handy around the house, free repairs," Lorelai joked, trying to fill the silence.

April quickly rounded the corner as gracefully as she could, then stood smiling in front of her dad. Luke's heart jumped as he protectively put a hand on her shoulder.

"And this is April," Lorelai announced.

"Really Lorelai, I thought she was some random child that had just stood in front of Luke. Hello April."

"Hello Mrs Gilmore, Mr Gilmore, it's lovely to meet you."

"Well it's lovely to meet you too."

"Our table's all ready if we are ready to sit down." April motioned towards their table and waited for people to move.

"Does she work for you?" Emily questioned Lorelai. Surely a waiter should show them to their table not a child.

"Oh no, she's just doing this for fun … She has a sadistic sense of humour." Lorelai added under her breath.

April led the way into the dinning room while Lorelai handed the coats and Luke's towel to a waiter and asked them to replace the towel in the room. She gave Luke a reassuring smile, but despite her light outward appearance, even she felt like they going to their funeral.


	16. Dinner with the Jones'

Part 16 – Dinner with the Jones'

Thank you for your continued support of this story.

Part 16 – Dinner with the Jones'

April took up her seat next to Richard after Rory had suggested that he was really a gentle giant once you got to know him. Luke held Lorelai's chair before sitting down himself and pouring a large glass of water. He noted he was probably using the wrong glass from the way Emily was staring at him. That was until April passed her glass and asked Emily and Richard of they wanted some too. After a few minutes a waiter brought round a tray of drinks that Lorelai had pre-requested, Vodka Martini's for the adults and sodas for Rory and April.

"So Rory how is school?" Richard asked after a few minutes of idle chit chat.

"It's good. I've got three papers due next week which are almost done. I've also got an interview with the Dean of Admissions next week regarding the new application procedures for college applicants."

"As the editor of the newspaper shouldn't another reporter handle that?"

"Probably, but I wanted to do this one myself. I mean I'm not going to be an editor forever, so it's good to do a few interviews still."

"Well it's good that you want to keep you reporter skills from getting rusty," Richard commended.

"Are you still okay to show me around Yale next weekend?" April piped up as Emily and Richard looked at her.

"Are you interested in going to Yale April?" Richard asked, sounding impressed.

"Well I really have my heart set on MIT, but it's always good to have your options open, and Yale does have a good science department."

"Well, I know Professor Cole, who would say that it's just as good as MIT's if not better."

"I'd say that depends on your view point."

While Richard, April and Rory discussed the difference between MIT and Yale, Lorelai marvelled at how quiet her mother was. She just sat sipping her Martini and watching the scene in front of her. There had been a good five minutes since a veiled insult was thrown and currently nothing bad was being said about Luke.

"Lorelai is there a menu or are your guests supposed to be clairvoyant?"

Well maybe not so quiet, Lorelai thought.

"No mom, Sookie has been planning out a menu since I told her you were coming. I thought we'd have drinks before we ate. But if you want I can have the waiters bring out the salads."

"Whatever you think," Emily suggested.

Rolling her eyes Lorelai motioned for the waiters to bring round the salads. She'd expected a comment about when had she informed Sookie about their impending arrival. Lorelai was amazed that Emily passed up the opportunity, but was pleased not to bicker in front of April.

The next half an hour passed without any incident. April seemed to impress Richard, and Emily hadn't said anything detrimental. As she sat at the end watching everyone interact, Lorelai started to think that maybe the evening wasn't going to go as badly as she thought it would. Her parents were being polite, Luke's outward appearance didn't seem as tense as when he'd first walked in. Everyone seemed to be having a pleasant evening. A first in Gilmore history she was certain. Maybe April was right after all.

Then Emily took her opportunity to ask April some questions. At first they seemed harmless and April answered them not phased one bit. However, each question seemed to get more personal, with Emily finally quizzing her about her mother.

Luke tried his best to keep calm as he felt his daughter was under interrogation, even if April didn't feel it. This was exactly the reason he didn't want to have this meal. He could accept them looking down their noses at him, but not at April.

Eventually Emily back off when she realised that April was either not going to bite or that she wasn't scared of her and returned to some nicer questions.

"So you enjoy school?"

"I guess, I get on well with my teachers, they're really nice."

"What are your favourite subjects?"

"I love swimming, my swim coach is the best. I love English and writing my own stories and I'm pretty good with math, I think I get that from my Dad. Hand's down, though, science is my favourite. My teacher is a little biased toward a boy in my class, so I'm sure that's why he won the science fair last year, but Dad and I have a plan and this year we're going to win…"

"And don't ask either one of them what it is, they are both keeping it top secret, not even Rory or I am allowed to know," Lorelai joked.

"So what made you decide to find you father?" Emily asked casually as their main meal of duck in Sookie's special sauce with winter vegetables was brought round.

"Mom!" Lorelai interjected before Luke had the chance, as she noticing him sitting up straighter in his chair ready for a fight.

"What? I'm just asking."

"It's okay Lorelai," April said politely.

No one had ever asked her why she'd sought out Luke before, not even Anna or Luke himself. Sure, he had probably read her report, but that was all science and no emotion. She'd explained what she hoped to get from the experiment, that she wanted to know who her father was, but never the why she wanted to know. Maybe he just thought she'd wanted to win the science fair and the why didn't matter.

"No sweetie really, you don't have to answer that."

"Lorelai she's perfectly happy to talk to me, and if she doesn't want to answer she doesn't have to." Like it was that easy, Lorelai thought. "Plus I don't see you making much effort with the conversation tonight."

Lorelai had hoped her silence had gone unnoticed, but since this was Emily she should have known better.

"I just really wanted to know who my dad was, not just the name, but the actual person. I mean when you live for so long without any idea of a person there are only so many stories about them you can make up before you want to know about the real person. Mom always changed the subject if I ever asked, so in the end, I decided I'd find out on my own. I never expected him to want to get to know me. I mean sure I thought it would be nice, but, I get that reality doesn't always live up to the idea in your mind, so I didn't get my hopes up. But, Luke showed up and he did want to get to know me as much I wanted to get to know him. In the end, deciding to find him was the best decision I've ever made. I know that nothing I ever made up was as good as the real thing."

April smiled at Luke as he lost his defensive stance and shyly smiled back. He knew she said she'd do her best to show the Gilmore's how great he was, but he never expected anything so honest or heartfelt. Even Emily was stunned into silence.

Lorelai kept her eyes on Luke. If she could take a picture of his change between protective daddy look and proud father look she would. She knew Luke didn't need to hear April say what she'd said, but hearing it would give him the confidence to know he was a great father. She could tell him till she was blue in the face she thought he was amazing with her, but April saying it was something else.

"So do you have any plans for the weekend?" Richard asked trying to strike up the conversation again.

"I'm in Stars Hollow for the weekend, give's me a few day's away from Paris a Doyle."

"And we're going house hunting tomorrow," April said innocently. Lorelai's eyes went wide realising she'd never told April not to mention it.

"You're what?" Emily asked pointedly as she stared at Lorelai.

"Exactly what she said Mom..." Lorelai kept her tone calm so as not to make a big deal of the subject.

"You're moving?"

"Maybe. My house isn't exactly big enough anymore. I mean we haven't decided anything yet, we're just looking and if we find somewhere that the four of us like then there will be a discussion."

"How is your house not big enough?"

"What do you mean how? If Rory and April are home at the same time, like tonight for example, they have to share Rory's room. Which, by the way, is barely big enough for Rory and her books. It would just be nice if the girls had their own rooms."

"Plus if we move Dad said we can choose the colours to paint our rooms," April said excitedly.

"You never mentioned you were looking to move," Emily said indignantly, as she ignored April for the first time that evening.

"Well there's nothing to mention, we're just looking. If we don't find something we like then we're not moving."

"But you're looking, which means you do intend to move, which you failed to tell me."

"I didn't fail to tell you Mom, I just didn't think that there was any reason to tell you we're looking. If we found something I'd tell you. I'm not planning on moving and not giving a forwarding address…" Lorelai stopped herself from adding again, not wanting to drag up the past once more.

"So Grandpa, I was wondering if we could go over a few points from your economics' class later, I want to make sure I fully understood you points on supply and demand," Rory said, quickly trying to defuse the situation.

"Certainly Rory, we can go through whatever you need. Do you think anyone else might not have followed, I could do a quick refresher at the start of the next class if you think that would be necessary?" Richard continued, seemingly unaware of the sudden tension between Emily and Lorelai.

Emily suddenly found her food interesting and the pleasant evening Lorelai had been imagining had disappeared. Unable to walk away as she would in her own house, Emily could only sit in her seat with her own thoughts.

If it weren't for Rory, April and Richard keeping the conversation going, the evening would have been very quiet and uncomfortable. Then again, Lorelai couldn't envisage ever having dinner with just her mom and Luke again.

As always Sookie's food was excellent, and Richard was quick to tell her when she came out to check on them. She exchanged glances with Lorelai realising things were going only slightly better then she'd hopped. Lorelai only shrugged, this was her parents after all. After 37 years she would have thought she had stopped wanting their approval.

As the elder Gilmore's said their good bye's, Emily finally spoke giving an invite to Luke and April to dinner. April gladly accepted saying Lorelai could arrange something. Emily half laughed, knowing if it was up to Lorelai they'd never see her at all.

As the door closed Lorelai felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders, it was finally over, there was no more weeks waiting for this meal. She'd done as requested and Emily had met April, now they could get back to some kind of normalcy. As she rested against the wall she stared from Rory to April, both looking pretty please with themselves.

"If either one of you say's that went well, you'll be sleeping on the porch," Lorelai joked.

"Oh Mom it wasn't that bad."

"I'm sorry about mentioning the house thing." April genuinely felt bad that she'd caused the tension by saying the wrong thing.

"Totally not your fault, I forgot to tell you that information in my mother's hands is a dangerous thing."

"Okay well I vote we get out of here so I can get changed into something more… normal," Luke told them. What he really meant was changing into something he hadn't spent 3 hours sweating in. He'd been boiling with his jacket on, but Emily Gilmore's table etiquette meant that he'd had to keep it on the entire evening.

"Lost a few pounds there?" Lorelai whispered as the girls went to retrieve their coats from the closet.

"A few? I'm thinking of selling your parents to weight watchers or that slim fast company. I'd make a fortune."

"Well as my parents, I would hope to be entitled to some of that fortune."

"As my future wife, I'd be required to split it with you."

Lorelai was half stunned. Whist they had talked and made plans for their upcoming nuptials, it was the first time Luke had ever referred to her as his wife. The sound of the word was so comforting Lorelai couldn't hide the smile from her face, even if Luke hadn't noticed what he'd said.

"I'll just get my coat and say bye to Sookie."

"I'll be outside getting some fresh air and hopefully cooling off." He gave Lorelai a quick kiss before watching her walk towards the kitchen.

The journey home was quiet with April and Rory seemingly talked out. Everyone changed out of their good clothes into t-shirt and sweats for April's first Gilmore movie night.

April and Rory settled in sitting on pillows on the floor in front of the TV after moving the coffee table to the side. Luke sat on the far side of the sofa with a much needed beer.

Lorelai got the DVD set up and made herself comfortable curled up next to Luke. Just as the title credits started the phone rang and they all groaned.

"Okay movie night rule, we don't answer the phone." Lorelai told them, letting it ring till the answer machine clicked.

"Lorelai, it's your mother. I've spoken to my realtor and he's going to fax you some details first thing tomorrow of what they have. As you don't have a fax at home I've told him to send it to the Dragonfly, so you'll need to pick them up before you go out. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

As the machine beeped everyone was looking in its direction stunned.


	17. A House? A Home?

Part 17 A House

Part 17 A House? A Home?

Luke slowly drove down the road looking for the number Lorelai had told him to meet her at. Since Stars Hollow was not that big he had known exactly where the road was. Seeing Lorelai's jeep parked on a driveway gave away the house he was supposed to stop at. He pulled up outside and blocked the driveway. Number 16, Luke read across on the sign at the entrance. He sat in the truck for a few minutes staring though the window at the house.

It was fairly big, painted cream with a porch across the front. The front door was in the middle of the house with steps leading up to it and windows either side above and below it. The window on the second floor to the right of the door had its own balcony and the windows seemed to open up to allow you to walk on to it. There was also garage attached to the right of the house.

Slowly Luke got out of the truck and walked up the driveway past the jeep. He walked up the steps to the door counting them as he went. 28 steps he counted.

He rang the doorbell because he wasn't sure what else to do. He looked through the glass pane on the left of the door. He could see Lorelai bouncing down the stairs to the door.

"Hi." She greeted him with a smile and a kiss, before giving him space to enter the house and closing the door behind him. He stood on the small landing looking at the stairs that went down to the lower floor and those that went up to the top floor.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what we're doing here?"

"Playing house?" Lorelai remarked before walking up the stairs. Slowly Luke followed letting his eyes run over the large room as he reached the top. It was an L shaped room that ran around the kitchen in front of him. The room was painted beige wall with white skirting boarders around the floor and ceiling with a cream carpet. Whist it was a little dull for Lorelai, it was a room that wouldn't need changing as soon as they moved in.

"Seriously, should we even be here?" Luke suddenly asked realising they were alone in the place.

"Relax, my mom's realtor had another client he needed to see so he left me the keys so we could take a look around."

"Is that legal?"

"Luke, take a look around, the place is empty, there's not exactly anything here we can steal."

He did and noticed she was right. The place was void of everything. There was no furniture in the large living area to the right of him and there were no pictures on the walls anywhere. He glanced into the square kitchen area that was in the room in front of him and that was also empty except for the cupboards. There was no fridge or table and chairs. It was eerily empty.

"Okay why is this place so empty?" Luke finally asked.

"The lady who lived here died and her son doesn't live in town anymore so he just wants to sell it."

"Did she die here?" Luke cringed.

"Strangely I didn't ask that question. Probably because if she did, it would really put me off this place."

"Good point," Luke agreed.

"So shall we have a look around?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

Luke sensed she'd already had a look around and was now itching to show him. He nodded and motioned for her to lead the way.

Firstly she walked him into the kitchen. Painted a light yellow with wooden coloured cupboards, it wasn't any bigger then what she had already. In fact Luke was sure it was smaller. However, since neither of them spent much time in the kitchen he was sure it didn't matter. There was space for a refrigerator and a cooker. By the sink there was a large window that looked out over the back garden and would let the sun in. To the right there was another doorway leading into the other part of the living area, Luke walked thought it. In this part of the living room there were large French windows that opened up onto decking and stairs that led down to the garden.

"So I was thinking we could put my small table and chairs in the kitchen to use for breakfast, and then we have a proper dinner table out here should we ever feel the need to entertain guests."

By guests, Luke assumed she meant her parents or Sookie and Jackson. He followed her into what she called the main living area. She proceeded to explain where the TV and sofa's would go and that the L shape could be split to look like two separate rooms just without a door to break them up. Clearly she'd had a lot of time to think about it.

She led them though the room and past the kitchen to the corridor at the end that had doors to the right and left and a wooden ladder in front of them. The ladder must lead to the attic, Luke deduced, since there was no other reason for it. Lorelai turned and opened the door on the left. It was a small room, in need of a paint job and a bigger window to get some light in if they were to use it as a room.

"Okay, now this is a bit small and technically it's not classed as a bedroom. Though should we need it, I think we could fit a bed and a wardrobe in there. If we don't need the room, I thought we could use it as either a junk room or you could build some bookshelves and Rory and April could use it as like a library. Give them a bit more space in their rooms."

"I like that idea," Luke said. He could image a comfortable chair and foot stool with bookshelves running floor to ceiling along two walls. Rory probably owned enough books to fill it herself after all. Then again, he could also see it as a bedroom with a cot, dresser and a rocking chair.

Lorelai turned around and went into the door on the right. Luke followed looking at the blue painted walls and white windows that led out onto the balcony. Okay so the view was just the houses across the street, but it was a nice idea.

"This would be our room, because it's the biggest, and the best thing… It has a walk in wardrobe," Lorelai told him excitedly.

Luke watched as Lorelai crossed to the door on the far side, opened it and disappeared into the room. Rails and shelves ran along every wall, giving space to hang clothes, store shoes below and stores boxes above.

"This has got to be the house's best selling feature. Honestly, it could take a while to fill this baby," Lorelai said, returning to the room.

"With the amount of clothes you have I highly doubt it," Luke commented. "What's behind that door?" Luke asked pointing to another door in the room.

"You know you can open it and have a look."

"I don't want to leave fingerprints, less evidence I was here."

"Yes because I always wear your size twelve's when I'm alone." She deadpanned as she pointed to the imprints of his boots on the carpet. "That is the en-suite."

Lorelai once again led the way and they went into the oblong room. It had a walk in shower, a bath, toilet and basin. Even Luke couldn't fail to be impressed by the size, or how nice and neutral it was all decorated.

"Now the stairs outside lead to the attic. I've not been up there but Dillon said it's quite big and could easily be made into another bedroom if we put in some windows and changed the ladder into more permanent stairs. He also suggested if we were feeling very adventurous we could make this room a normal room, take out the en-suite and put a door in the hallway, that way guests wouldn't be traipsing through our room to use the bathroom. Then with a little renovation we could make the attic our room with its own en-suite."

Luke glanced at her not enthused by the idea of renovating the house just yet.

"But it's just a suggestion, if we need the space. So you ready to see the downstairs?"

"Lead the way."

Happily Lorelai led them back out to the stairs but stopped and turned around to face Luke instead of walking downstairs.

"So what are your thoughts so far?"

"It's nice, like the size, the decorating we can live with. I'll know more when I see the downstairs."

Lorelai looked anxiously at Luke, unsure if she really wanted to take him downstairs. She bit her lip and then spoke.

"Okay, you'll need to use you imagination a bit here."

"Why?" Luke asked confused.

"Well apparently the lady who lived her didn't really go downstairs …. Ever!"

Confused Luke followed Lorelai downstairs, where it suddenly seemed to get darker. A lot darker. Gone was the fresh painted brightness and in it's place was a place that didn't looked like anyone had lived in for years.

As they entered the room Lorelai studied Luke's expression. The wall paper was dark brown, the flower design had long since faded and it was peeling off in places. The dark brown carpet was covered in dust and didn't seem like it had been cleaned in years. There was also a distinct damp musty smell to the room.

"I tried to open the window to air the room out, only I think its rusted shut," Lorelai commented.

Luke saw the cobwebs that covered the ceiling. Then his eyes found Lorelai's fingerprints in the dirt on the window sill. She really had tried to open a window.

"Okay so I know this needs a little up dating," Lorelai began. "But you know some fresh air, a clean and a bit of paint and this place could look just as good as upstairs."

"Didn't Dillon tell the son that giving this place a bit of a clean would sell it better?"

"Apparently he doesn't live round here. I'm not even sure he came and cleaned the place out or if he got people in to do it. I get the feeling he just wants to sell it with as little effort as possible. Anyway, this would be Rory and April's living area and then they would have their own rooms through each of those doors."

Lorelai pointed to the doors on the far side which Luke walked across to trying his best not to sneeze as his shoes kick up the dust on the carpet. Both rooms were again in need of a clean and some paint, but they were both good sizes with plenty of space for a bed, a desk and a wardrobe in each.

"So the girls would have their own living room?" Luke commented walking out of one of the bed rooms.

"Well yeah, you know give them their own privacy."

"Or encourage them to hang our down here without us."

"Honestly, I don't think either of them will be living here long enough to worry about hang out down here without us."

As much as she didn't like to admit it, neither girl would ever live permanently with them. April may stay with them on occasions at weekends or during holidays should Anna let her stay over night, but she was never going to spend long periods of time there. Rory would be finishing Yale in a few weeks and there was strong chance she would come home for a time. However, soon she would be off in the world and wouldn't be living with them full time either.

In truth they were buying a house for their family, but their family wouldn't actually be living there.

"Do they have their own bathroom down here to?"

"Yep, it's just through there," Lorelai pointed to another door on the right of the room.

"So really all they are missing is their own kitchen."

"Well we can put in a small refrigerator and a gas stove if they really want," Lorelai joked. However, Luke didn't see the funny side of it at all.

Lorelai walked the out to the stairs and across to the utility room.

"There's a door down here?" Luke commented about the door that opened to the back garden.

"Yes, but this is the laundry room…"

"So they have their own entrance down here? Well at least they don't need to sneak out of the window, they can just walk out the back door."

"Hun, I think you're getting a head of yourself. The door is to the back garden, and think of it this way, if there is a fire then they can get out. If you're that worried we can put a lock on the door … To the room where we do laundry. Cause this is the Laundry room Luke." Lorelai pointed out where they were, since she sensed Luke hadn't really noticed.

It was just a room that normally would be part of the garage, but had been section off to make it part of the house instead. It was only big enough for a washer and a dryer, but at least it meant they weren't in the kitchen so gave them more space upstairs.

"If she never came downstairs, where did she do laundry?" Luke suddenly queried. Lorelai had no idea where that had come from and all she could do was laugh.

They walked back up the stairs and out on to the porch. Lorelai pulled the door too and Luke sat down on the steps. Slowly Lorelai joined him and they sat in silence looking at the view.

"So what do you think?" Lorelai asked?

"I think you like it."

"I asked what you thought about it. This has to be a joint decision and I want your opinion.

"I like it. Yes it needs a bit of work. A lot of work in places, but it's nice. There is one thing you haven't told me about it."

"What's that?"

"How much? I mean it's not going to be cheap…"

"Okay here's the thing," Lorelai bit her lip. "My parent's want to buy the house for us."

"They want to buy this house?" Luke was confused that Lorelai would like a house her parents had chosen.

"Not this one, anyone. They don't mind we can make the decision, but they want to buy it, as our wedding present."

Luke sat quietly and Lorelai wondered what was going through his mind. She couldn't imagine Luke would let them do it, but she knew you couldn't say no to Richard and Emily once they made up their minds.

"What's the catch?" He finally questioned.

"Well ordinarily I'd say it's a wedding present, there isn't one. However, with my parents there's always a catch. I'd say it will probably be a request for Friday night dinners to continue. I'd guess you'd be expected to attend on occasion but not every week."

"Would you be okay with that?"

"I think so. It's not always as bad as it could be. Sometimes it's quite pleasant. I wouldn't go as far as saying it's nice. I think I can live with it."

"You think Rory could get away for a few hours to come and have a look?"

"I can call her and see."

"You call Rory I'll see if Anna will let me see April this afternoon and we'll get their opinions. After that we'll make a decision."

A few hours later and Lorelai was back in her element playing tour guide as she showed the girls the house and got their opinions on their room and what they thought. Luke was happier that for this tour the realtor, Dillon, was present and able to give other advice. Such as any other work that needed to be done to the building itself.

The girls seemed to love the house and Lorelai used her charm to big up the downstairs. Of course being Lorelai, she'd got her paint swatches in order to help the girls imagine what it would look like once fully decorated.

Afterwards they went back to Lorelai's for Chinese and Rory's tried and tested pro/con lists. After an hour of sitting at the table each giving comments and making notes they made the group decision to put an offer in on the house.


	18. Blowing Bubbles?

Part 18 – Blowing Bubbles

Part 18 – Blowing Bubbles

Biting her lip Lorelai slowly walked across the town square towards the diner. The sick feeling in her stomach still hadn't subsided. Certainly, she and Luke had talked about this. She just wasn't ready for it to actually happen just yet. Of course there was always a possibility that it would happened sooner or later, she just would have preferred it be later.

She'd spent all morning and most of the afternoon dreading this conversation, but she knew she couldn't put it off much longer. Reluctantly Lorelai pushed the door to the diner and made her way to the counter. Settling on her seat by the till she looked around for Luke.

Finally he appeared from the kitchen with two plates of food. He gave her a smile as he walked past and delivered the food to the table behind her. Her eyes followed him as he walked around the diner clearing plates and collecting bills. He seemed in a good mood, so maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Luke walked back around the counter, dropped off the plates in the cleaning tray and turned his attention to Lorelai.

"Hi." He leaned over the counter giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey," She smiled uneasily. "Oh thanks." She commented as he put a cup in front of her and turned to get the coffee pot to fill it. She didn't even have to ask these day's, Luke poured her coffee on auto pilot.

"You okay?" Luke asked noticing how quiet she seemed.

"Sure," she lied, playing with the cup but not actually drinking any of it.

"You sure?" Luke was suddenly concerned, something was definitely up with her.

"Yeah why?"

"You didn't come by this morning, you look nervous and you're playing with your coffee. So what's up?"

She contemplated making a joke like the Budweiser advert, but then thought better of it. This was serious, she thought, and making a joke wasn't going to make it any easier. Taking a deep breath she sat up straight and spoke softly and directly.

"Chris called this morning before I left for work."

If it wasn't for the fact she was watching him and purposely looking for the changes in his expression she might have missed it. It was just a slight change from happy to his blank stare as he moved to a defensive stance leaning against the counter on his newly formed fists.

Lorelai was determined she was not going to let this come in between them. She was going to be honest.

"What did he want?" Luke kept his tone clear, even though he could feel the anger rising in his chest.

"To ask about Rory's graduation. He would like to be there."

Luke held back the comment going through his mind about Chris not attending her Chilton graduation.

"Oh."

"I know. I mean we had it all planned out and it was going to be our thing with April, but he's Rory's dad. If he want's to be there he should be able to go right? I'm torn because its Rory's day and him being there will make things awkward for everyone, but I can't exactly tell him he can't go."

"So what did you tell him?"

"I said it was up to Rory. If she's okay with him being there then who am I to say anything?"

"Can she get him a ticket?" Luke asked, hoping that maybe she couldn't, in which case Rory wouldn't bump someone already attending in favour of her father.

"I know she has a spare one, since she paid Paris way over the odds for her two spare tickets so April could go and she wouldn't let her buy just the one. I thought she was going to invite Lane, but I don't think she has yet," Lorelai shrugged.

If Luke was honest he hated the idea. He wanted to keep as far away from Christopher Hayden as humanely possible. If he never saw the guy again it would be too soon.

Only he was Rory's dad, and Luke knew how he'd feel if he wasn't allowed to watch April graduate. Granted, Luke put a hell of a lot more effort into April's life in the year and a half he'd known her then Chris had done the whole of Rory's life, but that wasn't the point. He wanted to be there and he had every right to be there. So it didn't matter what Luke wanted.

"Just make sure we're not sat anywhere near each other," Luke confirmed, before walking away to take orders and stew in his own thoughts,

Lorelai felt like crap as she spent the rest of the afternoon hiding away in her office at the Dragonfly. She knew that Luke was mad about seeing Chris, she was mad about it too. It ruined all the plans that she, Luke, Rory and April had made for the day. On top of that instead of being able to enjoy her daughters' graduation, she knew she'd end up spending the day constantly worrying when things would kick off between Luke and Chris.

Reasonably, she knew that neither one would do anything major to show up Rory on her day. However, she also knew that putting the two together was like waiting for a lit rocket to take off. Fireworks were almost always guaranteed.

What also annoyed her was Luke's complete resistance to talk to her about it. Instead of venting his frustrations to her, he had sulked his way around the diner while she was there, the subject never to be brought up again.

She knew it was her fault, that Luke had every reason not to trust her and Chris, and she hated herself for it. However, she couldn't re-write the past. She'd spent the last eight months showing Luke that he was the one she wanted. Hell she abandoned Chris in Paris of all places. Yet despite everything she did, it didn't seem to matter. The second his name came up Luke retreated into his hole quicker then a snail into its shell.

She knew Luke had a problem with Chris and she knew it was just something he would have to deal with. That didn't stop her being mad that he wouldn't even talk to her about it.

By the end of the day they had both spent the afternoon stewing with their thoughts. Diner at Lorelai's house was quiet as they tried to avoid the subject, both knowing that one false move and a fight would ensure.

Only avoiding it was like trying to avoid the plague when both your neighbours had red crosses on their doors. They sat in silence on the sofa, a re-run of "Everybody loves Raymond" was on TV, but neither one of them was watching it. Lorelai was slowly getting more annoyed at Luke's silence, she needed him to talk to her.

"I think we should talk about this," Lorelai finally said.

"Talk about what?" Luke asked, even though he knew exactly what Lorelai wanted to talk about.

"Chris coming to the graduation."

"There's nothing to talk about, I told you it's fine," Luke said. He was trying to sound fine, but instead it came out sounding just as hacked off with the idea as he felt.

"Really, because your attitude since I told you about it say's the opposite."

"I'm fine."

Luke got up and walked to the kitchen hoping to end the conversation. Only Lorelai had other idea's she was going to get this out of him if it killed her.

"Luke I know you're not fine, and that's okay, I just want to talk to you about it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is," Lorelai pushed.

"He's going to be there, he has every right to be and I'm dealing with it."

"And you're dealing with it by sitting here in silence like you're mad at me?" Lorelai said getting worked up.

"What do you want me to do Lorelai?" Luke asked, matching her annoyance.

"I want you to stop sulking and talk to me."

"I'm not sulking and I don't want to talk about it okay. Can't we just leave it at that?"

Why was she pushing this subject? Luke questioned. She knew how he felt about the guy. He didn't want to see him, he didn't want to have to restrain himself as Lorelai and Rory greeted him like he'd done nothing wrong. Like they always greeted him.

"No it's not okay. I know you're not okay about seeing him. If you're mad you need to tell me."

"I'm not mad."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because I hate him! I don't want to see him. I don't want to go to Rory's graduation and pretend everything is fine when all I want to do is hate him. All seeing him is going to do is drag up bad memories that I just want to forget. I don't want to see him anywhere near you or me. I don't want to hear about the guy, let alone sit with him for half a day!" Luke shouted. He hadn't meant to sound so pissed off or angry at her, but he knew it was coming if she made him.

"Luke, if it bothers you that much then I'll ask him not to come."

Luke threw his hands up. He couldn't be responsible for Chris missing his daughter graduation. He wasn't that vindictive.

"It doesn't matter, he's Rory's dad!" he spat out.

"What does that mean?" Lorelai asked confused.

"It means he will always be in your life. No matter what you will always just let him walk in and out of your life."

Lorelai shook her head baffled by Luke's comment. Of course he would always be in her life, just like Anna would always be in his.

"I don't understand."

"Of course not." Luke tried to walk past Lorelai and put an end to the argument. He didn't really want to fight with Lorelai, because deep down this wasn't all her fault. He just couldn't yell at Christopher the way he wanted to.

"Hey, don't walk away from me." Lorelai yelled as she caught his arm trying to pull him back.

"Lorelai just drop it!"

"I will not drop it Luke! This is obviously something that is bothering you."

"It does bother me. It bothers me because whenever Christopher shows up something in our lives get's screwed up."

"That's not fair Luke."

"Really? We agree to paint the diner, he shows up, you don't turn up. We get into a fight about Jess and Rory, he suddenly shows up being all fatherly for a few weeks, then disappears faster then I can blink. We just get together and he shows up trying to win you back. We get engaged he's there showing off his millions. We have a fight, and you run to him before I've even had a chance to defend myself or work out what the problem was in the first place…"

"I have apologised Luke. More times then I can count. I made a mistake because I was hurting…"

"I didn't know that, because you never told me."

"You're still hung up on this aren't you?"

"Don't you think I have a right to be?"

"No! I've have done everything to show you that you're who I love. You're the person I want to marry and yet here we are, right back to where we were a year ago." Lorelai pushed past and Luke didn't try to stop her.

"Now who's walking away?"

"You know what… I'm not sure what we are doing all this for? If you can't get over what happen, if every time Chris's name is mentioned you're going to sulk around in the diner, get mad at me when I'm trying to talk to you then bring everything back up, then what's the point in getting married?"

Luke stood frozen as Lorelai ran off up the stairs leaving him stunned and mystified by her statement. Just because he hated Chris didn't mean he didn't want to marry her. He was just trying to justify his hatred for him.

Lorelai slammed the door to their bedroom and laid down on the bed. Tears freely flowed as rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow. She waited to hear the sound of the front door opening and shutting showing that Luke had run off back to his boy's club at the diner. Only it never happened.

Paul Anka jumped on to the bed, and even though she knew Luke hated him on the bed, she didn't make him get off. She let him cuddle up in front of her as if he sensed she was upset and needed him.

She was mad and upset and she couldn't help but think that despite everything that had happened they hadn't learnt anything. Maybe Chris was a hurdle that they just couldn't get over. As she cried herself to sleep she couldn't help but believe that they just weren't destined to be together.

When she woke the next morning her eyes were heavy and her cheeks sore from dried tears. She knew Luke must have come up at some point to check on her because his side of the covers had been wrapped over her. Unless, of course, Paul Anka had turned into a super dog and done it instead.

She couldn't be sure if Luke had slept in their bed or not since he would have left hours ago to open up the diner. The fact that he hadn't left the house made her feel only slightly better.

Silently she showered and got dressed. She didn't even bother with the radio this morning. She put on some extra make up so she didn't have to try so hard to look happy. Purposely she avoided the diner completely and instead grabbed a coffee and asked Sookie to make her something.

Sookie's antenna was instantly activated as she worried for her friend. While Lorelai didn't give her the full details of the fight, she did acknowledge that one had happened and admitted they were both mad at each other. What she didn't tell her was that she had that same feeling in her stomach as just before they broke up last time.

She had that same feeling of dread that everything was unravelling and she couldn't stop it. She just knew if Luke couldn't get past Chris and her then they were through. She screwed up, but she didn't deserve to have it thrown in her face during every fight.

Lorelai stayed later at the Dragonfly then she normally would have. She was avoiding going home and she knew it. She didn't know what would happen if she did go. Would Luke be there? Was he avoiding her? Maybe he'd cleared his things out during the day and she'd have her answer.

Eventually she knew she couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. She had to go home at some point, even if it was just for a change of clothes. She took the long route home and stuck to every speed limit so as to make the journey take longer.

When she pulled up she noticed the porch light was on and the lights in the house were dimmed, but the truck was missing. Could Luke have come by to get something's and left the lights on? Then why hadn't he left last night? Surely that had to mean something right?

Slowly she walked up the steps unsure what would happen when she walked in. Nothing she'd done could have prepared her for what she found.

As soon as she opened the door she was hit by the smell of cooking. It certainly wasn't Sookie's cooking, she had left just before Lorelai to feed Jackson and the kids. Which only left one person.

Lorelai hung up her coat and bag and walked towards the kitchen. Paul Anka softly padded towards her from his resting spot by Rory's door. Lorelai petted him and continued to the kitchen.

He'd lowered the lights, lit candles and set the table with a few flowers. She tried not to smile as she watched Luke take a bottle from the fridge and pour a glass of her favourite wine. He walk across the room and held the glass out to her.

"A peace offering."

Lorelai nodded as she accepted the glass.

"I was being a jerk last night. I was mad at him and I took that out on you and you're right, that's not fair on you. I'm sorry."

"I know why you hate him, and believe me I know you have every reason to hate him, but you don't have to worry about me and him. It's over."

"I know that…. I just hate that he's always going to be around, and I can't help but think that he's always going to be waiting in the wings for another chance with you. And before you say nothing will happen, I want you to know I trust you. I know that what happened before won't be repeated. I just don't believe he will ever stop hoping things could work out between you. That he won't be waiting for me to mess up."

"I'm sorry you feel like that. I don't know what I can say that will change that."

"You can't, that's just in me. I don't like the guy. I don't blame him for not wanting to give you up, but then if I was him, I'd never have let you go in the first place. He should be there for Rory, and it's good that he wants to be."

Luke reluctantly gave Chris a complement even if he wasn't convinced that him wanting to go the graduation was purely for Rory. It was nice to see Lorelai smile her first genuine smile in two days.

"I hate fighting with you," she told him honestly.

"I'm not a big fan of it myself."

Luke stepped forward and Lorelai let herself fall into his arms. He held her tightly and part of her wished he'd never let her go. This is where she felt safest. Where she was loved.

"So what are you making me?" Lorelai grinned as Luke finally released her from his grip.

After changing out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans, Lorelai and Luke sat down at their table for two for a romantic evening. They ate the wonderful food that Luke had made for them. There was so much of it, including fresh bread and home made Lasagne. When Lorelai asked how long it had taken him to prepare everything, Luke admitted he'd spent most of the day cooking. He found making the bread therapeutic as he took his aggression out on it.

They left the dishes on the counter as they cuddled on the sofa and Luke agreed to watch a girly movie instead of the baseball match he was far more interested in. Although, Lorelai seemed to have other plans then watching a movie as she let her hands wander.

She was just about to ask about an early night when the sound of the front door opening stopped her. They both seemed to jump apart like shrapnel as Lorelai silently questioned if Rory had mentioned coming home.

"Rory?" Lorelai called out before Rory appeared from behind the post and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Hey mom, Luke." There was something in her tone that didn't quite sound right, to either Lorelai or Luke as they exchanged concerned looks.

"Was I expecting you?"

"No I just felt like coming home. Was that okay?"

"Of course hun. You know you're welcome here whenever you want. Is everything okay?" Lorelai queried as she watched Rory sink into the chair.

"Not really," Rory admitted.

Lorelai and Luke shared another concerned look as they both realised Rory seemed like she was about to cry.

"I'm just gonna wash up." Luke quickly got up leaving the girls alone to talk and escaped to the kitchen.

Lorelai patted the seat where Luke had sat and Rory got up and sat into Lorelai's waiting arms and rested her head against her shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetie." Lorelai spoke softly, like she would when Rory was a child and was sick with fever.

"Logan and I broke up."

Whist it was news that Lorelai had heard often during the course of their relationship, she was caught between saying it had run its course or that they would work it out once they cooled off. She was naturally upset because Rory was upset.

"He asked me to marry him." Rory sniffed as she dropped the bombshell. Lorelai had no response. For once she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say.

"Wow."

"I know."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did he ask?"

"A couple of days ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" Lorelai said stunned.

"It was all so out of the blue you know. He was just talking all about San Francisco and moving there. Telling me I didn't have to get a job straight away that he'd found the prefect house for us, and I think there was something about an avocado tree. It was just so sudden and he'd planned the whole thing out. I mean could you imagine me in California? They've got no snow! I'm not exactly a sun bathing beauty. And you know what, I don't want to live in California, I want to live here. I want to work for the New York Times not the San Francisco Chronicle. Logan knew all this and yet he still went ahead and made these plans…"

Finally Rory took a breath while Lorelai marvelled at her speech.

"You said no?" She clarified.

"I said we weren't ready for that and I didn't want to move. I said I was happy to do the long distance thing if he wanted to take the job there, which by the way he already had done. It was hard when he was in London, but we did it. Only Logan wanted all or nothing."

"So you chose nothing?"

"No he chose it. It didn't have to be like this, but he said either I moved and married him or it was over."

Lorelai couldn't tell if Rory was mad or needed to cry. She could hardly say anything about Logan's behaviour after her own ultimatum to Luke. At least they had been engaged and she had a valid reason. Logan seemed to want to force Rory to conform to what he wanted, regardless of what Rory wanted.

"Would you like my advice?" Lorelai asked unsure if Rory would. Slowly Rory nodded.

"I think you made the right decision... And I'm not just saying that because I don't want you living on the other side of the country to me. I think that you're young and you should follow you're heart. If when he asked you jumped and didn't care about anything else then fine, but I think you have other things you want to achieve before you settle down and start having to compromise your life."

"Is that why you couldn't marry dad?"

Lorelai was slightly taken back by Rory's question. She'd never actually come out and asked why she and Chris had never gotten married. Lorelai just assumed that Rory knew it just wasn't right for them.

"You mean when we were younger?" Rory nodded. "He wanted it for the wrong reasons. He was only thinking about how to please everyone else, I was only thinking about you. Reality is he didn't want to get married anymore then I did back then. I know right now it hurts, but I promise that when you find the right person, you just know. You won't worry about figuring out the hard stuff right away."

"You just know?" Rory nodded towards the kitchen unsure if Luke could hear their conversation or not.

"Oh yeah." Lorelai smiled. She knew that Luke was who she wanted regardless of their complications.

"So did Dad call you?" Rory asked uneasily

"Yeah he did."

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's your choice. If you want him there then he should be there."

"I know, but you and Luke…"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We talked. Well we argued, Luke spent the night on the sofa, then cooked an amazing dinner as a peace offering. Then we talked and cleared the air. It will be fine if you want him to come. I promise. If you're quick you can have some leftovers. "

Rory was confused by the quick version of the last two days, but was sure if there was more to it her mother would have told her at the time.

"I'll call him and make sure he'll be on his best behaviour," Rory promised.

"And I will make sure they are seated apart."


	19. Graduation Day

Part 19 – Graduation Day

Thanks to everyone for your continued support. This is for everyone who thought Luke should have been at Rory's graduation from Yale.

**Part 19 – Graduation Day**

It was the prefect day for a graduation. The sun was shining, but there was enough cloud cover to stop everyone baking under the midday sun. Of course with every parent from the graduating year wanting to get a good seat to see their child graduate, Luke had to park the jeep what felt like miles away from the main campus.

Dressed in his grey suit he got out of the drivers side and walked round to open the passenger door. Lorelai smiled as she got out and smoothed the wrinkles from her pink sundress before resting her sunglasses on her head. Luke helped April out from the back seat. She wore a knee length black skirt and baby blue top that Rory had help her pick.

To Luke she didn't look fourteen, she looked older. She'd recently got new glasses, ones that were much more mature then her red framed one. These were gold plated small circles. She'd also had her hair cut and Anna had let her get her ears pierced, much to Luke dismay when she showed him.

The girl that had walked into his life almost two years ago was no longer a child, she was a full grown teenager. It was only four years till he would be attending April's own graduation from high school.

Luke's mood since they had picked up April had not gone unnoticed by Lorelai, though she thought it was the anticipation of meeting Christopher that had Luke so uneasy. She tightly squeezed his hand and gave him a smile when he looked at her. This might not be the enjoyable day they had planned, but Lorelai was determined not to let Christopher's presence ruin everything.

Had Luke's mind been on the day and not how fast April was growing he may have been concerned about how tightly Lorelai was hold his hand and how close she kept him. As it was, his mind was occupied on other things.

"It's going to be okay," Lorelai told him softly.

"What is?" Luke asked confused. Could she read his thoughts?

"Today, Chris. It's going to be okay."

Luke slowly nodded as he realised what Lorelai was talking about. Out of the corner of his eye he studied her, realising that maybe she was more worried about it then he realised.

"I'm not going to do anything. I promise, I won't let him get to me."

Lorelai knew that Luke was making a promise he couldn't guarantee he could keep. After all he couldn't assure her that Christopher would be on the same good behaviour. She could only hope that the lack of alcohol would mean there wouldn't be a repeat performance of her parents vow renewal.

April's excitement was obvious as she walked ahead of them, knowing exactly where to go after her tour with Rory a few weeks earlier. She'd told all her friends that her soon-to-be step sister was graduating from one of the top universities in the country. Of course she knew the whole ceremony was probably going to be hours of boredom, before going to the houses and actually seeing Rory getting her diploma, but that wasn't the point.

"Hurry up," April called, when she noticed that Lorelai and Luke were so far behind her. As far as she was concerned everyone was excited about the day.

Soon they made it to the main entrance and picked up programmes for the day and made their way to a pre-arranged meeting area by the statue of Eli Yale. Naturally Emily and Richard were already there having been able to park in a designated area. Rory and Paris were with them all dressed in their blue robes. Doyle hung on Paris's arm. Since her parents were still hiding out from the IRS he was the only person there for her.

The main quad was already fairly packed out as they crossed through the rows of chairs to the statue.

"Hi Rory," April said, giving her a quick hug.

"Hey my little graduate," Lorelai smiled. She hugged her daughter tightly. This was the day they had waited for since forever. Lorelai pulled back and took a good look at the person who was once her baby girl. Rory was a full grown woman. Where had the time gone?

"Hi Lorelai."

"Hi Paris. So you all set?" The question was directed at Rory, but naturally Paris butted in giving her whole speech about getting into all the collages she applied to. Rory just smiled and nodded, before moving to give Luke a quick hug.

After greeting Emily and Richard, they moved to find seats and Lorelai managed to pull Rory back as they walked.

"You doing okay?" Lorelai queried, knowing that Logan would be attending for friends who were graduating.

"I'm actually fine," Rory said honestly.

"Have you seen your dad yet?" Lorelai changed the subject realising that Rory would say if it was really bothering.

"Not yet but it's still early."

Part of Lorelai hoped that Chris wouldn't manage to make it, but she knew that it wouldn't be fair to Rory if he didn't show. Luke had managed to sit himself and April in the middle of the row, as far away from Chris as he could get once he showed up. Okay he had to sit next to Doyle, but Luke could cope with that far better then the alternative.

Surprisingly Emily saved Lorelai a seat next to April. Lorelai had assumed that Emily would seek any opportunity she could to quiz April once more. Rory and Paris stayed chatting for as long as they could before they had to go and take their seats. By the time Rory left Chris still hadn't turned up. Lorelai and Luke shared a glance while Emily questioned where he was.

With only a few minutes to spare Chris spotted them and made his way to the seat on the end of the row they had saved. He shared a wave with Lorelai before settling in for the ceremony.

The ceremony dragged so much, that even Emily was getting restless by the end. Lorelai could have sworn that the whole crown groaned before applauding and getting up to move to the relevant houses.

Lorelai stayed close to April and Luke while she watched Chris walking ahead with her parents. She never understood why her parents had such a tolerance for him compared to her. Maybe it was because he wasn't actually their child so his failures didn't reflect on them. Then again, they hadn't been too fond of him when they had told them she was pregnant.

"I could really use some coffee," Lorelai groaned.

"I'll get you some as soon as we find somewhere." Luke offered rubbing her arm as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're too good to me. How you doing?"

"You mean apart from sitting through two hours of boring speeches?"

"I mean in general…" She nodded towards Christopher, not wanting April to realise there was an issue.

"I'm fine." It was the truth since he hadn't had to say anything to him, but after the presentations for the graduates there would be at least an hour of drinks and chatting as there had been at Chilton. Unlike at Chilton where he'd had Jackson and Sookie to stick with, this time he only had Lorelai and April, and he wouldn't be able to leave when he wanted.

So long as Christopher didn't do anything stupid he'd be okay. Only to quote Lorelai, when was Christopher ever not stupid?

"I promise I will make this up to you."

"You have nothing to make up for."

"I know, but I will," Lorelai smiled.

They continued the short walk unaware that Christopher was watching them from the corner of his eye while he half listened to Emily.

They spotted a coffee cart by the entrance to Brandon Hall, leaving Lorelai with a kiss Luke and April took off to get the group some drinks. Lorelai continued on towards the entrance and roll her eyes as Christopher took barely a second after noticing her alone to excuse himself and come over to her.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Lorelai smiled uneasily. They walked under the entrance and into the quad where the chairs were set out ready for the presentations.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. We weren't sure if you were going to make it."

"I got stuck trying to find a parking space." He shrugged as if being late wouldn't have been a problem.

"How's Gigi?"

"She's fine, spending the day with my mom."

"That's nice."

Lorelai was only half being honest. It was nice for Gigi that Francine liked to see her. It was just a shame for Rory that her other Grandmother didn't want anything to do with her. That on the day of her first grandchild's graduation, she was playing with her second as if the first never existed.

"So I take it that's Luke's daughter?"

"Yeah, that's April."

"She looks like him."

"I guess she does."

"You seem really happy?"

It was spoken so softly with such honesty and surprise and Lorelai was stunned. It was like it was the first time he'd realised someone else could make her smile. Certainly it wasn't.

Lorelai wasn't sure how to respond with words so she just smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Christopher's eyes caught on her stomach stunned as Lorelai looked confused until she realised what he was staring at.

"Rory didn't tell you?" Lorelai asked nervously playing with her ring with her thumb and little finger.

"I haven't really spoken to her since…"

"Oh…" Lorelai waited for the list of excuses as to why he hadn't really spoken to their daughter.

"It's my own fault, I should have called." Okay he was accepting responsibility, that was a first. "Congratulations."

He seemed slightly annoyed, but Lorelai wasn't sure what he expected. It wasn't like she was going call him up with the good news. She'd left him in Paris after all.

"Thank you."

"Have you set a date or anything?"

"June," she smiled, not wanting to give him specific details.

"I hope things work out…" he stopped himself before he added 'this time'.

"They will." Lorelai told him firmly, not sure if he was being genuine or making a dig at the last time they were engaged.

Lorelai spotted Luke and April as they walked into the quad and quickly used it as an excuse to leave Christopher. She walked towards them and gave Luke a quick kiss on the cheek before accepting the coffee. They both knew she'd only done it for Chris's benefit, but Luke didn't seem to mind.

They made their way to their seats that Emily and Richard were saving for them and handed out bottles of water for everyone. Somehow Lorelai ended up sitting with Christopher on her right and Luke on her left. She thought it would be the most uncomfortable hour of her life. Instead as soon the short speeches were over, she was concentrating so much on hearing Rory's name that she didn't even think about the men sitting either side of her.

April had Lorelai's camera and was impatiently listening out. As soon as Paris's name was called and Doyle had stood up cheering, everyone was on the edge of their seats. Lorelai bit her lip nervously as "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" was announced. She felt Luke squeeze her knee as she clapped unable to take her eyes off Rory as she walked across the stage collecting her diploma.

Tears filled her eyes as Rory stood still for few seconds for a formal picture before walking down the steps and out of sight. Lorelai rested her head against Luke as he whispered into her ear.

"You did that."

He was right, she did do that, and for a few moments she let herself feel proud of what she had accomplished. Life with Rory hadn't always been easy, but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

The rest of the ceremony dragged as all Lorelai wanted to do was get Rory and hug her tightly.

"I got some good pictures," April announced. She passed the camera to Luke so he and Lorelai could have a look. Luke pushed the buttons flicking though each picture so Lorelai could see them before he passed the camera to Christopher so he could have a look.

As soon as the presentations were over everyone was moving to find and congratulate their child or family member. Having pre-arranged with Rory where to meet, they all waited for people to disperse before making their way to their meeting place.

As soon as Rory spotted them she was running to Lorelai as best she could in her blue graduation cloak. Lorelai pulled her into a tight hug not wanting to let go as she whispered how proud she was. It was only Emily starting to talk to Rory that made the girls pull apart remembering they weren't alone.

April insisted on group pictures so she had enough to make a good scrap book. She got pictures of Rory with her dad, her grandparents, a ton of pictures of Lorelai and Rory together. She stunned everyone when she handed the camera to Richard to get a picture of herself with Luke, Lorelai and Rory.

Uneasily Luke moved to stand next to Lorelai as the girls stood in front of their respective parent. As much as Luke hated having his photo taken he wasn't bothered about it this time. He was more nervous about Emily and Christopher seeing this picture being taken. Knowing that they were a family was one thing, but seeing the four of them together in a group picture like this, who knew what feelings it would bring out in them.

"You need to relax, Emily's photographer will want more then one picture at the wedding," Richard said, from behind the camera to no one in particular.

Lorelai moved in closer to Luke as she smiled, and silently couldn't wait to see how the picture looked on the screen of her camera. Despite the time the four of them had spent together this would be the first group picture of them. That thought filled her with a warmth she couldn't explain.

It seemed she wasn't the only one who was interested in seeing the pictures. As soon as Richard handed April the camera all four of them were gathered round to see how they looked. As they flicked through the few Richard had taken they were quick to pick the one that would be printed up for the mantle in the new house.

Discreetly Lorelai looked in Christopher's direction. He hadn't quite mastered the blank stare like Luke, so she could tell how uneasy he was watching the four of them. She could see the jealously in his eyes, the look he was giving Luke. If looks could kill, she thought.

It could have so easily been him standing there with Gigi instead of Luke and April. She'd only briefly let herself think about what might have been had Luke not come to her before she left, had she not called him while she was away. She didn't like to think how many more mistakes she would have made or question what would have happened if she and Luke hadn't reconciled.

For a few moments she watched Christopher from the corner of her eye. She was sad for him. He had never really changed from the boy that got her pregnant, despite the twenty two years that had past. He was still lonely, still watching her and Rory from a distance. It wasn't all his doing, she knew that. In the end the heart wants what it wants, and for her it just wasn't him.

Quickly she turned her attention back Luke hoping that hadn't noticed Christopher watching them. Only she knew he had when he purposely held her close, his eyes momentary catching Christopher's before he returned his attention to Lorelai.

Before they were due to leave Rory, Lorelai and April disappeared to the bathroom and Emily and Richard went to say goodbye to a few people they knew. Luke was left standing alone under a tree waiting for the girls to return. Chris had vanished not long after the group picture was taken, but the gut instinct that told Luke he hadn't left, turn out to be right.

"Hey," Christopher said, as he approached Luke. Luke straightened himself up, needing all his strength not to punch the guy just for speaking to him.

"Hi," Luke nodded. He looked around for Lorelai, hoping she was near and he wouldn't have to speak to Christopher for long.

"So I guess congratulations are in order."

"Apparently," Luke said, although he wasn't sure what he was being congratulated for.

"I mean, it's a year late, but, better late then never huh?"

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"You and Lorelai… You're wedding," Chris confirmed.

"Oh … Right, yeah."

"So congratulations."

"Thanks." Luke wanted to laugh at how Chris had almost made it sound sincere.

"You know, there was a time when I thought Lorelai would never settle down. I mean, she's just this amazing energy, and it's uncontrollable..."

"Good job I don't want to control her then," Luke told Chris, as he finally looked at him.

"Of course. You see she blames me for all her romantic failures. She was always kind of waiting for me to get my act together and well, I guess I was always waiting for her to see that I was what she needed. I mean we may go our separate ways, but something always seems to pull us back together…"

Luke had no idea what Chris was getting at, what the point of his speech was, and frankly, he didn't even care.

"You know what Chris," Luke butted in. "In a few weeks Lorelai and I are going to be married. It may have taken a little longer then planned, and there were a few hiccups along the way, but it is happening. In the end it doesn't matter what happened in the past anymore. So whatever point you're trying to make, it doesn't matter to me. In the end, I'm the guy that's going be standing next to her when she say's I do, not you…"

"It's always been me and her. We have something that you have no idea about. You think you're so perfect, but you're not. What Lorelai and I share, it's more then just me and her, and it's something that will connect us forever…"

"You mean Rory?" Luke clarified with a smile. "What makes you so sure Lorelai and I don't share that as well?" Luke implied as Chris stared at him shocked.

"You don't … She's not." Chris told him suspiciously. As if he would know if Lorelai was planning any children, Luke thought.

Luke saw the girls headed towards them and choose that as the perfect moment to leave Christopher hanging. Luke just smiled and shrugged despite knowing that she probably wasn't. They had barely even discussed children, only to agree they wanted them and to wait until after they were married to talk about when to have them. Smiling Luke crossed the grass and met Lorelai purposely giving her a kiss then wrapping has arm protectively around her.

Emily had planned a huge graduation party back at the Gilmore mansion. Naturally the only "friends" of Rory's that were invited were Sookie, Jackson, Lane, Zack and the ladies she knew from the DAR. The others were friends of Richards and Emily's so they could show off their granddaughter. Lorelai hated the idea, but Rory insisted she was happy to do it if it made Emily happy.

As soon as they got there Luke and April found themselves a place in the corner to hide and were soon joined by Sookie, Jackson, Lane and Zack. Christopher found himself some people he knew to keep him occupied, though his eyes were always on Lorelai or Luke.

Lorelai and Rory were forced to make the rounds and mingle with the guests even though Lorelai protested that these were not their guests. Much like her birthday, Rory was handed a white envelope by almost everyone she was introduced to.

"Quick lets grab the gang and head for the shoe sales." Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear as they left another group with a handful of envelopes that probably contained a whole lot more then 10 each.

Once the rounds had been done Rory found her friends from the DAR and Lorelai politely excused herself. It was one thing to know that Rory had once had something in common with these ladies, it was another to actually see it.

Standing back in the crowd watching Rory, she could see how easily Rory fitted in anywhere. Be it with her friends from Stars Hollow, her parents' friends she had never met, or her casual acquaintances from the DAR. Rory was almost chameleon like. She could rest assured that no matter where her daughter went from here, Rory would be fine. Only that thought still didn't help her sleep any better.

As discreetly as she had when she was younger, Lorelai made her way away from the party and up the stairs, towards her old bedroom. As she walked in she realised that it wasn't her room anymore.

There was a time when she'd walk into this room and it would be like time had stood still. Nothing had changed from the day she left with Rory all those years ago. Only Emily had redecorated a year ago, and now it like she'd never lived there. It was now a prim and proper room, all neatly decorated in yellow with white edging and flowered stencils, along with perfectly matching furniture and bed sheets. This was Emily's room now.

Slowly Lorelai made her way to the familiar windows and unlocked it like she was fifteen again. Obviously her parents hadn't taken her advice and sealed it shut. She bunched up her dress and climbed through on to the balcony. It wasn't as easy as she remembered to do it gracefully. Then again, maybe she wasn't graceful back then either. Straightening up she moved to the edge and looked out over the neighbourhood. She took in all the changes since she was a child and this was her hiding place. Time certainly hadn't stood still here.

"Trying to escape the madness?"

Lorelai jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned round and leaned against the concrete railing as she watched Luke join her on the balcony.

"I left you with Sookie and the gang so I knew you were safe," Lorelai smiled.

"Sure, until she and Lane started discussing labour, breast-feeding and diaper changing," Luke informed her un-amused. "I saw you creeping up here and when you didn't come back I thought I'd come and check on you."

"I'm fine," she lied.

"You sure?" Luke asked unconvinced by her tone and the look in her eyes.

"Just thinking." Lorelai shrugged, looking towards the corner of the balcony. Luke watched her confused as he followed where her eyes were looking.

"Ah," Luke realised exactly what she was thinking.

"It just doesn't seem like 23 years have passed since that moment. It's seems like it was just yesterday that I brought her back here from the hospital, and yet there she is, downstairs being congratulated for being a college graduate. Where's the time gone? Did I blink and miss it all?"

"Time flies when you're having fun." Luke told her, as he moved closer and rubbed her arm with his knuckles.

"I don't remember what she looked like. I mean I know what she was wearing, a hideous pink thing that my mother picked. But I look at her now and I can't picture what she looked like as a baby. I didn't pay enough attention. I concentrated too much on keeping her alive to actually take the time to look at her and take it all in."

"Well that's handy cause if you hadn't we wouldn't have a reason to be celebrating today."

"Luke!" Lorelai warned as she wallowed in self pity that her daughter no longer needed her.

He pulled her to her feet and held her close to him knowing what fear she had. He'd only just met April and he still had the same fear of missing out on something and not being needed.

"Rory will always be there, you know that." He didn't know how many times he'd have to tell her that, but he'd repeat it till he was blue in the face if he had to.

"No I don't. It's real now you know, she's a college graduate. There's no more pretending there's still time before she goes off into the real world, it's here, now. We don't know where she'll find a job, London or maybe Hong Kong…."

"… Or she could get one right here in Connecticut or New England."

"Don't get my hopes up."

"I'm not. As I've told you before, it doesn't matter where in the world she is, she will still call you. She'll e-mail you, probably multiple times about rubbish, but she'll do it and so will you."

"You wait till April goes to college, I'm so reminding you of this moment." Lorelai groaned into his shoulder knowing Luke was so right about them.

"April lives twenty minutes away and I still don't see her everyday. It's different for me."

Lorelai nodded knowing how attached Luke was to April. It almost scared her to think about how he would be if he had known about her all along. Maybe they would have gotten together sooner, both understanding being a single parent. Then again, maybe he would have done the honourable thing and married Anna and she wouldn't have gotten a look in.

"What about the house?"

"What about it?" Luke asked, no longer stunned by her quick changes in subject, but confused by it all the same.

"We're buying a house for a family that's never going to live in it, not really." It was the first time Lorelai let it show how sad she was that they had a wonderful family that couldn't be a family. They would never really be the normal family that she wanted.

"April and Rory will live with us, maybe not all the time, but they will visit and they will know there is always room for them there, that they are always welcome. It will be fine."

"You promise?" Lorelai asked knowing that it wasn't a promise she could really hold him to.

"I promise. I'll even let you fill the place full of furniture."

"And plants," Lorelai laughed. "Don't forget the plants," Lorelai told him, remembering their first conversation about having a family.

"So long as Paul Anka doesn't get scared of them."

Lorelai smiled a smile that reached her eyes and Luke knew she'd be okay. He released her from his arms and she turned round to catch her breath as she looked around. He took a few steps back and allowed himself just to watch her in the evening sun looking beautiful as ever.

After a few moments gathering her thoughts, Lorelai turned around to look at Luke. He was just about to sit down on the hand rail of the balcony on the left hand corner.

"Don't sit there," Lorelai called out, a little more forcefully then she intended. Luke quickly stood up straight wondering for a moment why he couldn't sit down.

"Trust me, that spot is just not good for me." Lorelai explained reading his face before he gave a half smile and moved towards her.

"Why not?" He asked, as if he hadn't realised what she was thinking.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, letting him wrap her in his arms with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Just stand still," Luke said, his tone low and soft before kissing her confidently.

"My parents are downstairs," Lorelai whispered between kisses, but making no attempt to stop him.

"I'm aware," Luke responded undeterred as he played with the strap on her dress and moved to press her against the wall she didn't want him near.

Christopher looked around the room for Rory and found her laughing with Sookie and Lane in the corner. Shaking off his nerves about going over there he held his head up and walked confidently over.

"Hey Rory, you guy's mind if I steal my daughter away for a few minutes." He exchanged smiles with the group while Rory politely excused herself then followed her dad to a quieter area in the room.

"So, how you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Fine, you?"

"I'm good," Chris replied nervoursly.

" How's Gigi?"

"She's fine, I didn't think today was a good place for her, otherwise I would have brought her along to help you celebrate." Rory nodded, not bothered that he hadn't brought her step sister along, it wasn't like they were close.

"So how's you're mom?"

"She's good." Rory told him, suspicious of his intentions.

"Good, so she'd not sick or anything?"

"She's had a cold last week, but she's fine now."

"Right, but no stomach bugs or sickness or anything."

"Not that I'm aware of. Dad is something wrong?"

"No it's fine, I'm just you know… making sure she's well. Hey I wasn't sure what to get you as a graduation present." Chris told her changing the subject quickly as he reached his hand into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

"I'm sure you're mom has got you something you'll love, but this is from me. So I don't know, get yourself something else you'll like from me and Gigi."

Rory smiled as she stared from her father to the generic white envelope that was the same as what she'd received from every stranger in the room.

"Christopher, I can't seem to find Lorelai, would you go and look for her. Richard and I would like to do a toast." Emily barely looked at him as she put an arm on Rory and led her to another group of friends.

Without really thinking he walked though the crowd and towards the stairs. Sure Emily had probably only asked him because he was closest to her at the time, but he couldn't help but wonder if she had any other intentions. This was Emily after all and it wouldn't be the first time she'd tried to push them together.

He walked down the familiar hallway towards her old room. He knew Lorelai well enough to know where she would be hiding out. Suddenly he felt sixteen again, searching out his partner in crime.

With a smile he opened the door to her old room. His eyes instantly looked towards the balcony they had hidden out together on since they were children. Lorelai and Luke stood with their sides to the window, both concentrating too much on straightening each others clothes to look in the direction of the room. It was fairly obvious to him what they had been doing.

For a few moments Chris was frozen just watching them smiling and laughing with each other, both looking rather flushed even from his distance. He was too stunned that Lorelai would do that in their space to even move or look away from the smiling couple. She looked considerably happier then she ever had with him.

He watch breathless as Lorelai kissed Luke and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. There was something about her with this guy, something about the look in her eyes when she was with him. The truth was she'd never looked at him that way, even before she'd met Luke. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

As they broke apart he coughed to announce his presence but refused to meet either of their eyes.

"Emily wants to make a toast so she told me to come and find you," Chris said, at record speed.

"Erm… Okay, we'll be down in a few minutes." Lorelai cringed, half wanting to die and half wanting to laugh. Of all the people to catch them, it really had to be him. Although, if it had been Emily herself to catch them, well, she wasn't sure she'd be able to look her mother in the eyes for the rest of the evening.

Christopher retreated quickly and closed the door behind him while Lorelai buried her head in Luke's shoulder.

"That's exactly why my parents need to seal that window," she groaned.

She looked back up at Luke who suddenly seemed quite proud of himself. She'd realised the second he'd kissed her that he knew what he was doing, it was part of the reason she didn't try and stop him. In her mind she was levelling the playing field. She just hadn't counted on Christopher walking in on them. She could only thank her lucky stars that it hadn't been five minutes earlier. Otherwise Christopher would have been getting a rather different, whilst still unwelcome, floor show.

"Stop looking so smug."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luke told her innocently. He tried to hide his smile, but he couldn't. He would have paid good money to see the gutted look on Christopher face. As it was, he didn't have to. If only he'd had the camera with him. Another Kodac moment missed.

"Like you didn't know exactly what you were doing. I'm not blind, I've seen the way you and Chris have been making eyes at each other all afternoon."

Despite walking around the room with Rory, she'd seen the daggered eyes the two men had been making at each other. Christopher annoyed that Luke had what he wanted, Luke possessively telling him he'd kill him if he tried to make a move on her.

"Hey, he started it," Luke told her defensively.

"Yes, well, we're not in fifth grade anymore."

"Tell him that. He's the one who's been watching me all night."

"Well maybe he'd jealous of your good looks."

"He's jealous of something," Luke growled.

"Please, just ignore him. For Rory?" She begged.

"I haven't done anything," Luke told her, slightly annoyed she had to tell him anything, when it was Chris who was causing the problem.

"I know, but what we just did, will seriously get his back up…"

"…I'm not going to go looking for trouble, but if he comes after me, I can't be held responsible for defending myself."

"Okay, just if he comes towards you go walk in another direction."

"It will be fine."

"For you maybe. You're the one that got the girl, him not so much."

"And for that I am eternally grateful. Oh … there is one other thing," Luke told her sheepishly.

"What?"

"Chris … probably … thinks you're pregnant."

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked and confused. "Why on earth would he think that?" Lorelai asked as she looked down at her stomach, checking how the dress laid against her.

"Well he was talking to me earlier, and I said something that I think he took to meaning that you're pregnant and well, I didn't really feel like correcting him." Luke shrugged with a slight smile as Lorelai look back up at him.

"Oh great. Well, let's hope my mother doesn't find out, otherwise I'll let you explain about our shotgun wedding."

"At least you're marrying the guy this time." Luke commented as if she really was expecting their baby. Lorelai threw him an evil stare before pushing him towards the window.

"Come on, we'd better get back down there before Emily comes looking for us. I don't need to explain to her why we're out here"

Lorelai quickly ran her fingers though her hair while she took a deep breath and watched Luke climb back though the window. Yep, definitely needed to seal that window, she thought.


	20. I do, do you?

Part 20 – I do, do you

Part 20 – I do, do you?

Lorelai laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Luke laid next to her, his eyes were closed, but she wasn't convinced he was fully asleep. Thoughts of the day kept her from sleeping. If she had realised how quickly her wedding day would go she would have tried to slow it down, tried to enjoy it more. They had spent the last five months planning and in the blink of an eye it was over.

She'd never been the type of girl who knew what her perfect wedding day would be like. Certainly as a young child she'd played dress up and make believe with her dolls, but once Rory was in the picture the idea of a wedding went to the back of her mind. Even after all the weddings she'd planned at the Independence and the Dragonfly, she'd never really thought about her perfect wedding day.

At the same time, she felt like she'd waited forever for this day to happen. For the day she finally got married. Now she was married, she wondered, did the day live up to all the hype that surrounded it?

She couldn't help but think it didn't…. Thinking back, it almost seemed like she'd dreamed her way though the day.

Rory had woken her up at nine with coffee and breakfast. Of course breakfast had been personally delivered by Luke just to make sure they were up. She and Rory had eaten breakfast in her bed both with a nervous energy. She'd tried to get information about how Luke was when he delivered their food, but Rory refused to say anything, telling her she'd find out in a few hours.

After they had eaten Rory had given her a few gifts, then sent her for a long soak in the bath, complete with bubbles and candles. She'd tried to relax but really she just wanted to get the day started. She had that nervous excitement like a child at Christmas having to wait to open their presents.

Emily had turned up just before ten with an entourage of hair and make up artists. For once, she was too calm and prepared for Emily to stress her out. They made their way to Miss Patty's dance studio to get ready, much to Emily's disgrace. Instead, she was just smiling, more then ready to be getting ready for her wedding. She barely even registered Emily's comments about the venue they were all getting ready in, when they arrived at the studio.

As they walked in she saw her dress hanging on the dress maker in the centre of the room. Sookie, Patty and Babette were on hand with tissues and glasses of champagne. The sight of the dress even made Emily silent. Lorelai had seen the dress many times, but knowing that today was the day she was going to wear it, was something else.

While Lorelai sat getting her hair done Rory headed in the direction of Luke's to check on the man himself and to collect April. She tried to hide her nerves as she waited impatiently for the girls to return. She couldn't help but wonder what was keeping Rory even though in reality she wasn't gone long.

Emily was stressing enough for everyone as she tried to make sure everything ran smoothly. As Patty handed Emily another glass of champagne Lorelai half wondered if she should worry about her mother turning up drunk to her wedding.

When Rory and April showed up they were instantly ushered into chairs to be made up. As Emily talked though what their hair should look like, they both tried to hide their smiles. Unbeknown to Emily, the three of them had already met with the hairdresser for a trial and discussed how their hair would be done.

Everyone noticed how quiet Lorelai was as she took everything in with a smile. She just shrugged off everyone comments about her silence. She was letting Emily do all the worrying for her. In reality she was just trying to take everything in.

Rory and April teased her with comments about Luke, and how he was going to turn up in his flannel shirt and baseball cap. If Lorelai was honest she didn't care what he turned up in, so long as he was there. She'd marry him if he wore a bin liner. Of course their comments about missing rings did concern her slightly. It was the one job she'd left up to him.

Luke had assured her he would arrange to get their wedding rings, and every time she'd asked he'd told her he had it under control. Yet she'd never actually seen their rings. Even when she said she was supposed to pick his, he'd told her not to worry. He 'had it covered,' as he told her many times.

Once everyone's hair and make up was done Rory and April took her to the end of the studio that had been sectioned off for changing and helped her into her dress. She'd thrown away her original one not long after she and Luke had split up, but as soon as they had agreed the date in January she'd set about making a new one in an empty room at the Dragonfly.

The strapless dress was cream with white and crystal detail in the design of butterflies on the front of the skirt. The bodice of the dress was tight and showed off her wonderful slim figure and the skirt accentuated her long legs. She'd put fake cream buttons on the back to hide the zip and left the semi long train with small crystal detail. It was simple and nothing too fancy, just the way she wanted it.

Rory and April were in matching lilac dresses that she'd made for them. They were a similar design to her dress, tight bodied with a flowing skirt, only they were ankle length with spaghetti straps. When they stood back to admire her they were both speechless.

Her hair was curled and pulled back at the sides with her mother's tiara the centrepiece on the top of her head. Her make up was light and showed off her bright blue eyes. She wore the necklace and earrings that Liz had made and Luke had given her. She wore a purple and white bracelet that April and Rory had chosen together as a wedding present for her.

"You look perfect," Rory told her, trying to control her emotions.

"No crying, okay. Cause if you start then I will and mom will kill us for ruining our make up," she told her, as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"I'll try, but I make no promises."

She waited for Rory and April to announce her before she walked out and presented herself. A crowd had formed with each female member of the town interested in the wedding wanting a sneak peek at the bride before the wedding. She could have sworn that Emily had tears in her eyes.

Happily she smiled and posed for pictures with Rory and April before Emily ushered everyone out so they could get family pictures with the professional photographer she'd hired. Lorelai finally realised that Richard had turned up and had been quietly watching from the corner of the studio.

He said nothing as they walked outside to get some pictures in the square. She thought both her parents were proud of her even if they didn't say anything, but today she didn't care if they weren't. She was marrying Luke and it was the only thing on her mind.

At two thirty the square was deserted with everyone pilled into the church waiting for the wedding to begin. She was eager to get the wedding started, but Emily made her wait, saying that it was fashionable to keep the groom waiting. Even if Emily had kept Richard waiting twenty minutes, she was not going to do the same to Luke.

She handed her engagement ring to Rory for safe keeping and shared a hug with both Rory and April before they made their way to the church. Sookie handed out the flowers to both girls and gave her friend a hug and a few words of support before making her way inside.

"You look very beautiful Lorelai," Richard told her, as they waited for their cue to move.

"Thank you daddy." She smiled holding tightly onto his arm.

"Luke's a very lucky man. You make sure he remembers that."

"He does, and I'm very lucky too."

She felt the chills as the wedding march struck up in the distance and April started to move ahead of her then Rory slowly behind her.

"Ready?" Richard asked, as if she could say no if she wanted.

"Definitely," she confirmed confidently.

She remembers walking down the aisle but she had no idea who was there watching. Her eyes were fixed firmly on Luke's back. He showed great restraint as he didn't turn around to look at her until she'd reached his side. Richard said something to Luke and he nodded while he shook his hand and then took hers. She stunned her father as she quickly gave his a kiss on the cheek before letting him go to his seat by Emily.

As Reverend Skinner started talking all she could think about was the time they broke the bells. She was trying so hard not to laugh that she was worried she'd miss the part where she was supposed to speak.

She doesn't remember saying her wedding vows but she knows she must have said them otherwise they wouldn't be married. She knows that Luke held her hand the entire time and barely took his eyes off her, even when April handed him the rings.

As they exchanged rings she doesn't know who was shaking more, Luke or her. He seemed so calm, yet at that moment, she knew he was as nervous and excited as she was.

She signed the register after briefly being unable to remember what name she was supposed to sign, she laughed at herself as Luke prompted her that it was Gilmore and not Danes. He had his hand on her shoulder and she found it both comforting and relaxing. She was shaking so much that as she looked at her signature afterwards and she thought it looked unrecognisable to how it should look.

She remembers the biggest smile she's ever seen appear on Luke's face as Reverend Skinner pronounced them husband and wife. They both seemed to pull together like magnets to kiss and neither noticed the applause and cheers until they pulled away relieved that it had finally happened.

Rory and April immediately move to hug them, both eager to be the first to congratulate their respective parent.

It wasn't until she was outside in the sun and everyone was happily congratulating them that she really took in the fact she'd just gotten married. In some ways it felt like the twenty minute ceremony was a dream and any minute she'd wake up alone in her bed.

She held tightly to Luke's hand because people kept pulling them in opposite directions. Yet, even when she felt her grip loosening Luke held firm. He didn't let go of her for a second and it's only then that realised the only time that he wasn't touching her in some way was while he was signing the register.

They posed for more pictures and some with Rory and April before being allowed to get in the car to take them to the dragonfly. As they sat together they were finally able to take a few moments to collect their thoughts.

She finally got to properly look at their wedding rings. Matching gold bands with a band of white gold either side. Her ring fitted perfectly with her engagement ring, so she could easily assume that the rings came from Tiffany's.

"You like?" Luke asked as he saw her staring at her ring.

"It's perfect." She smiled and rested her head against her husbands shoulder.

"You look beautiful."

"You look pretty good yourself in your suit." If it wasn't impossible in her dress she probably would have jump him there and then. Instead, she took the time to hold his hand and stare at its new addition.

She'd stared at Luke's hands many times while he poured coffee, counted receipts, fixed a leaky tap. She'd never thought of him as a jewellery man before. Even during his time with Nicole he'd never worn a ring. Looking at his ring, it just seemed to fit him so perfectly, like it had always been there, or it had been the one thing missing.

She felt him kiss her head and once more she felt like laughing. Laughing, because she was finally married to the one person who was right for her. So many people got it wrong and married the wrong person, but not her, she'd gotten it right.

"What was so funny in church?" Luke asked, breaking their silence.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about us breaking the bells," she smiled. Shaking his head at her she realised he was probably thinking he should have known.

The ten minute journey to the Dragonfly was the only rest time they had during the whole day as they posed for various pictures and mingled with guests before diner.

The dining room was full to the brim as everyone sat down ready to eat. Before anything was served she stood up to make a quick announcement and everyone gave her their attention.

"Hi everyone, just a quick message before we eat Sookie's wonderful food. On your tables are pens and a piece of paper with one to fifteen. Rory, April and I have spent the last few weeks going though various movies and we've come up with a collection of songs. So during dinner, your challenge is to work out what movie each song comes from. Now this is just for fun so you don't have to take part and we will be giving out the answers at the end. So good luck and enjoy the food."

Lorelai signalled for Derek to start the CD. The whole room groaned as the death march from Stars Wars came on.

"What, I had to put something Luke would get," she joked, while Luke rolled his eyes. She knew he thought he'd talked her out of putting that one on the CD.

Sookie and her team had gone all out for the meal, after all this was the boss's wedding. There was melon for starters, then a sweet vegetable broth, followed by roast beef in a secret sauce made by Sookie so no one else knew the ingredients. Desert was a chocolate torte with strawberry sauce.

The room was a wash with noise as people talked about the songs being played. Lorelai had to admit it was one of the best idea's she'd ever had.

Once everyone was finished eating and the songs had been played Luke stood up to give out the answers.

"Ok so in order to get me out of a speech I agreed to give out the answers. So first one I think we all know. The second was from Casablanca..."

There were cheers from around the room from those who got the answer right. Luke continued calling out the answers. They had chosen instrumentals from popular films such as Moulin Rouge, Love Actually and Romeo and Juliet and thrown in a few classic such as Gone with the Wind, West Side Story, South Pacific and Dirty Dancing.

Considering Luke was not a public speaker, he was clear and concise as he read out the answers ignoring the noise from the crowd. She couldn't keep her eyes off him as he spoke from her list. As he got to the end Luke rubbed her bare shoulder before folding up his piece of paper.

"I'd also just like to say thank you to Lorelai. Thank you for showing up today, and I know I told you this earlier, but you look absolutely amazing."

The crowd cheered in agreement as Luke leaned down and kissed her. She smiled though watery eyes. Luke was a man of few words, but boy did he make them count.

After dinner she disappeared for a few minutes with Rory and April to do a few touch-up's to their make up and to freshen up. By the time they returned her staff had cleared the dinning room of all tables, moved the chairs to line up against the walls and were setting up a bar area. Certainly they had done many weddings, but even she could help but be impressed by her staff.

Lane and the band were busy setting up their equipment ready to play their first gig since Lane had given birth to the boys. Just watching Lane prepare, she could tell she was excited and raring to go. Silently Lorelai crept up on Luke wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You ready to show off your waltzing skills to the town?" she whispered into his ear.

"I'm just going to try and not tread on your toes or your dress."

"That would be very much appreciated, twinkle."

At eight o'clock on the dot, Zac invited them to the middle of the dinning room. The townies crammed themselves in with cameras at the ready.

"Okay I want as much photographic evidence as you can get, because this is probably the only time I'm going to get Luke on a dance floor for longer then three minutes." She announced to the room as she held Luke's hand firmly so he was unable to walk away.

Shaking his head he pulled her close and tried to hide his head in her shoulder. Zac and the band started playing a song they had specially written for the wedding. They could have been singing about garbage for all the attention she paid.

She was more interesting in being held by Luke as he led her slowly around the dance floor to a mass of flashes. For those few minutes it was just them in the world. She rested her head on Luke's shoulder, closed her eyes and thought about everything they had been though to get here, and everything they had to come. The future certainly looked bright from where she was standing.

She managed to keep Luke on the dance floor for a few more slow songs, but once the band kicked up the tempo he was off, leaving her with Rory and April as they danced out the evening. His parting words were of advice, to not wear herself out.

Even though her body spent most of her time on the dance floor, her eyes spent the whole time glued to Luke. He spent his time in the corner watching her and the girls while he nursed a few beers with Jackson and Andrew. Even Kirk joined them for a time, while he caught his breath before returning to the dance floor.

"Why do we invite him?" Luke groaned, when he got her alone for a few seconds.

"Entertainment," she laughed, as they watched Kirk making a fool of himself on the dance floor.

April manage to get Luke to dance with her for couple of dances without too much protest. However, it was when he asked Rory for a dance without any input from anyone that she was most surprised. She took a step into the crowd to watch them as they danced whist having what looked like a very serious discussion. Borrowing Sookie's camera, she made sure she had pictures for her scrap book.

The Band played their song one more time as the evening drew to a close and the residence of the town said goodbye to the happy couple before heading to their rooms. Luke and Lorelai slowly stumbled to the honeymoon suite. They were both laughing as Luke carried her over the threshold and kicked the door closed before carrying her to bed.

She couldn't remember a time when she'd wanted to both stay dressed and get undressed at the same time. Removing her dress meant that their wedding day was over, and she didn't want it to end, but then getting undressed had a whole host of other benefits….

Luke moved and wrapped his arm over her waist, bringing Lorelai back to the present.

It had been a wonderful day and everyone had fun, but she couldn't help but think that it was, in a way, anti-climatic. Sure she and Luke were finally married, which was the point of the day after all, but that could have been accomplished just by walking into a court house.

It was like she expected more from the day. After months of planning, she was finally married, she should feel different, but she felt the same as she had a month ago. Something should be different, but it wasn't. Luke was lying next to her, the same as he had for the previous five months. He hadn't suddenly let loose and danced round like Kirk would and she hadn't suddenly found fruit and vegetables tasty. Nothing had changed. She wasn't a grown up all of a sudden. She'd been grown up since the day she realised she was pregnant.

She gained a sister-in-law and a daughter-in-law, and Luke gained Rory, as well as her parents, but that didn't really mean anything. She and Liz weren't going to become best friends, Luke wasn't going to be laying down the law to Rory anymore then she would to April, and her parents definitely weren't suddenly going to like him.

Tomorrow they would go to Maine for ten days, which was different because they had never been on a vacation longer then a few days before. After that though, they would come back to the same jobs, the same friends, the same lives. They had a new house, but they wouldn't move in straight away, not until the rooms for Rory and April were ready.

The only thing that would change was she could call him her husband instead of fiancé and he could call her his wife. While that thought did give her a warm feeling inside, it wasn't enough. The significance of this day had caused them to break up a year ago, now their day was over she almost felt stupid that it had happened. She'd put so much pressure on getting married, but she'd hadn't really thought about what it meant to be married.

The idea that getting married changed you was, well, idiotic to put it nicely. She didn't love Luke anymore today then she did yesterday. Okay, so it would be harder to break up then if they weren't married, but hey, everyday someone's filing for a divorce, so it was still possible to break up.

Getting married should mean something, but all she could think was that it was just an excuse for a party and presents. Wasn't that what birthdays and Christmas was for?

She drew Luke's hand closer and her fingers brushed over his ring. That was different. She hadn't insisted that he wear a wedding ring, she knew some men hated the idea of wearing jewellery, but she was pleased he wanted a ring. It was proof that something had changed.

Things were different even if they didn't feel it. As Sookie had once said, there was someone to find the body. As creepy as it sounded at the time, she was right. Whilst there was no guarantee, maybe being married meant there was more reason to stay together. She wanted someone to grow old with, that one person who loved you no matter what.

Perhaps it was just the idea of marriage being different, that meant something, that it changed something, was enough. Whether it did or didn't was irrelevant.

She twisted Luke's ring moving it round his finger gently.

Could you really choose if being married was significant or not? Was it up to you to give it significance? Could a person decide that this was it? That though hell or high water you weren't walking away. Being married was important, it meant something, it meant forever. Then again, does anyone ever go into a marriage thinking this is going to end in divorce?

If it was possible to choose, then Lorelai silently made her decision. While you couldn't see any changes, internally things were different. To her being married was significant. She was Luke's wife, and while they would probably annoy each other and on occasion make each other angry, she was going to make sure they never walked away from each other again.

There would be times when they each would want to, but it took more character to stay and work it out.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, sleepily when he felt her tugging at his ring.

"What?" she asked, as she realised he was still awake.

"You've been playing with that all day, every time I've been in reaching distance."

She didn't know she'd been doing it, but thinking about it now Luke had pointed it out, she realised that she had been reaching for his hand all day. She'd rub it with her thumb or twist it between her fingers, and if his wasn't available, she'd been playing with her own rings.

"Making sure it can't come off," she shrugged.

"It wont," Luke assured her. She smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her head.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating I had some trouble updating on another website, so I had to wait for that to update before updating here. I hope this was worth the wait. Lynny


	21. four makes a family

Part 21 – Four makes a family

**Part 21 – Four makes a family.**

"I'm not going," April announced, as she stormed into the diner, the blinds rattling as the door closed.

Luke looked up from behind the counter watching his daughter's tantrum. At least it was the late afternoon lull so there weren't many customers disturbed by her outburst.

"Hi Dad, how was you vacation? Great April, we had a wonderful time, thanks for asking. How are you?" Luke said aloud.

"I'm not going and she can't make me," April grumbled determined. She slouched herself into the stool by the cash register opposite Luke, ignoring his previous comment.

"Who can't make you go where?" Luke asked intently. Obviously April had more pressing issues then how his honeymoon went.

"Mom. She wants us to go visit Grandma in New Mexico, for the whole summer! Doesn't she realise I have a life, that just maybe I might have plans? No, she's decided we're going and I don't get a say!" April ranted.

Luke stared at her confused, this was the first he'd heard about this trip. Certainly he'd been away for ten days, but this seemed like all the plans had been made. He shook his head trying to hide his annoyance. How was it that he had to clear every detail with Anna when he had April, yet she didn't give him the same courtesy? She just made the plans without even telling him.

"Dad you have to do something," April begged. What Luke was supposed to do he had no idea.

"Sweetie, you know your mom, if she's already made her mind up, then there's not much I can do about it."

"You could say something to her… I know tell her I can stay with you."

Luke knew the look on April's face meant she was forming a plan.

"I highly doubt your mom would let you spend the summer here with me if she wants you with her. You know it might not be as bad as you think..."

"You are kidding me right? Six weeks in the desert, where I know no one my own age."

"You'll make friends," Luke reasoned.

"How? It's not like I'll be going to school or clubs to make any friends. I'll be stuck playing cards, or board games with Grandma. I'll come back brain dead. She doesn't even have the internet!"

"Tragic," Luke deadpanned, despite knowing how much time April spent chatting to her friends on the internet.

"Just talk to her, please. She'll listen to you."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. I'll talk to your mom, maybe I can get her to send you home a week or two early, but I make no promises."

"When you drop me home tonight?" April beamed with a mixture of excitement and impatience.

"We'll see," Luke told her. Whether or not Anna would listen to him would remain to be seen.

Lorelai sat on the sofa in her parents house awaiting Rory's arrival. She had called earlier saying she would be late, but had good news that she would share once she arrived. It could only mean one thing, and Lorelai's heart was sinking.

In her head she was preparing herself for the worst. She was waiting for Rory to walk in saying she would be leaving any day for a job somewhere on the other side of the world. She knew there was a chance that it wasn't quite as bad as she was making out, but if she prepared for the worse, then she could be pleasantly surprised if it wasn't.

Even as Emily made drinks while they waited for Richard to join them, Lorelai was giving her next to no attention. Unfortunately for Lorelai, it didn't go un-noticed.

"Lorelai!" Emily called, holding a glass towards her. Distracted, Lorelai shook her head bringing her back to reality, then took the glass with a smile.

"Are you listening to anything I've been saying?" Emily asked annoyed.

"Of course," she lied, taking a sip of her martini.

"Then what was I talking about?" Emily questioned, knowing that Lorelai had no idea.

"The DAR?" Lorelai shrugged hopeful.

"I was talking about the home owners association," Emily confirmed.

"Well I was close."

Luckily the doorbell rang before Emily had a chance to reprimand her further for her lack of attention. Rory practically bounced into the room as she greeted Emily.

"Hi Grandma, sorry I'm late," Rory beamed.

She sounded like she'd just run a marathon not walked from the driveway. Lorelai eyed her daughter suspiciously and moved up the sofa further so Rory could take her place next to her, but Rory had too much energy to sit down.

"Where is Grandpa?"

"He's in his study," Emily told her un-amused. "Greta could you get Mr Gilmore…"

"Don't worry, I'll get him, I'll be quicker," Rory butted in.

"Rory." Emily sounded appalled, but Rory had already taken off in the direction of the study. Lorelai just shrugged as Emily looked at her wondering how she raised her daughter.

"Rory, I'm expecting a call," Richard told her, as Rory pulled him by his arm into the living room.

"This won't take a few minutes. I promise."

"Hi Dad." Lorelai gave a half hearted smile as Richard sat down next to Emily on the sofa opposite her.

"Hello Lorelai, how's married life treating you?"

"It's good thanks."

The three quickly turned their attention to Rory, still standing and looking as if she was about to burst.

"Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, I have a job!" Rory beamed excitedly.

"Rory, that's wonderful news," Richard smiled.

"Yes, Congratulations."

"Where?" Lorelai asked, even though she wasn't sure she was ready to hear the answer.

"Here," Rory confirmed

"Here?" Emily asked confused.

"You're my parent's new maid? Seriously, that's a bit of a step down from your dream job as a reporter."

"No! Here as in Hartford," Rory said, un-amused by her mothers sarcasm. "I'm going to work for the Hartford Chronicle."

Lorelai was so stunned she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rory was staying. She had a job so close to home. She wasn't leaving for months on end like Lorelai thought she would. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or hug her daughter till she couldn't breath,

"How?" Lorelai finally managed.

"Well, you know the guy who runs the website that I've posted a few articles on, he was having a party last week and he invited me to attend. When I was there I got chatting to the editor of the Chronicle, and at the time I didn't really think much of it, but he must have read the work I posted.

So, he called me yesterday and asked if I had time to come by and meet him today. I did this morning and he told me about their graduate program. Each year the paper takes on ten graduate students and you get to spend six months in a department of the paper learning all the ins and outs of writing that field and getting to submit articles. After six months you move to another department and learn all there is to know of that one.

It runs for three years, but at after the first year you can apply for any permanent position at the paper if you want or you continue round the departments. It turns out that someone's dropped out so he's offered it to me, even though I never applied, cause I didn't know about it."

Rory finally took a breath, clearly excited about her new challenge.

"Naturally I accepted straightaway. The pay's crap cause you're still learning, but it's better then nothing and I can live at home to save some money. If that's okay with you mom?"'

Relief washed over Lorelai. Rory was staying. She wasn't going to work half way around the world. She wanted to live at home with her and Luke. A smile crept across Lorelai's face as she felt the months of worry drift away.

"That's more then okay with me," Lorelai confirmed. "So when do you start?"

"Oh that's the best part, I don't start till September, so I still get the summer to do whatever I want." Finally, Rory sat down next to Lorelai and let Lorelai pull her into a hug.

Although the possibility that Rory would leave was still there, for now at least it was still just that, and Lorelai was happy to put off what seemed the inevitable.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration," Richard announced.

"I agree. I think this definitely calls for some champagne."

Emily smiled proudly as she watched her daughter and granddaughter's excitement.

April desperately wanted Luke to say something to Anna about the trip to New Mexico. Only Luke didn't know how to bring it up without getting her back up. He didn't want to fight with her, especially after last time. Whilst Anna had made some improvements with regards to how she treated his and April's relationship, Luke still was not convinced that it was for April's best interests or just so Anna could pacify her daughter for the time being.

April had spent the day coming up with things for him to say and ways he could approach Anna. In the end he decided that it was best if April stayed in her room while he spoke to Anna alone. At least that way Anna wouldn't feel like they were ganging up on her.

As decided, once inside the house April took off up the stairs while Luke stayed to talk to Anna. One look at Anna and he knew that she knew what he wanted to talk about.

"So April told me about going to New Mexico for the summer," Luke said, following Anna into the kitchen.

"There's a surprise. I bet she told you how thrilled she is about going too."

"She doesn't want to go," Luke told her simply.

"Well neither do I, but I don't have any choice."

"I know, and I get where you're coming from, but I don't think forcing April to go is going to help…"

"Luke, I appreciate what you're saying, but April and I are going. I'm sure once she get's there she'll find things to do and end up have a great time."

In Anna language, that meant 'butt out Luke.' Only this time Luke wasn't going to give in so easily.

"You might be right, but see I was thinking maybe we could make a deal. If she spends three weeks in New Mexico then comes back here and spends the last three with me and her friends here, she might feel better about going."

Anna was shaking her head even before Luke had finished speaking.

"I'm sorry Luke I don't think so. April needs to learn she can't get her own way all the time. Just because I won't give in to her, doesn't mean she can run to you to get her own way."

"She didn't come running to me Anna. Sure she told me about the trip and how unhappy she is about going. I just wanted to give you another suggestion, to make things easier for April."

"Luke, I've made the decision okay. April is coming with me," Anna told him firmly.

"What is the point of her being miserable for six weeks Anna? I'm not telling you leave her with me for the whole summer, I'm asking you to compromise, for April. Three weeks there and three here is fair, and I'm sure April will be happier and better when she's with you."

Luke looked at her, showing he wasn't giving up. He wasn't asking for something outrageous, he was asking for what was fair.

"Luke…"

"Please mom!" April bounded down from the position on the stairs she'd been listening from.

"April!" Anna was slowly getting annoyed at being badgered about this subject.

Luke knew he wasn't getting very far fighting with Anna on his own, so as much as he wanted April to stay out of this and let him handle it, he was relieved to have April in front of him.

"Please, I promise if you let me come back here you will not hear one complaint from me the whole time. I'll do two weeks with you and four weeks here…"

"Three and Three is fair April," Luke told her. He didn't want Anna thinking he was a push over.

"Two and four please! Becky and Lauren are planning weekly sleepovers and the swim team are training for competitions. I can't miss this. I'll be the loser who missed out on everything that happened over the summer when I go back to school."

"You'll have plenty to tell them about New Mexico."

"But I won't be part of the inside jokes. I'll be standing there wondering what everyone is laughing at, because it's something that happened at a party or a sleepover. Please mom. I'll be a social outcast."

"April, enough. Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic. Don't you remember how hard it was to fit in at school? Well it's only gotten worse since then. People pick on you just for wearing the wrong trainers, so imagine what it's like if you end up talking to someone everyone's fallen out with over the summer."

"Enough!" Anna finally cracked as she rubbed her face. "Fine, you can spend the first two weeks with me then come back here for the rest."

"Really!" April jumped and hugged her mother. Luke was speechless as he watch April railroad her mother. He couldn't believe that he was worried about Anna thinking he was a push over, when she'd just given into Aprils demands. He would have stuck with the three weeks, but who was he to argue. He had got his daughter for four whole weeks.

"Just don't push your luck or I will change my mind."

"I promise, thank you so much. You won't regret this mom."

"Well I wouldn't want you to be the social outcast at the start of term," Anna said reluctantly.

Luke somehow managed to keep his smile hidden while he was inside with Anna, but the second he was in the safety of his truck he couldn't hide it any longer. He had April night and day for four weeks and no clearing his actions with Anna. As he started up the engine he couldn't wait to tell Lorelai.

"Rory got a job in Hartford, she starts in September and she's going to be living with us permanently." Lorelai almost shouted to an empty diner as she pushed the door so hard it rattled. Smiling the biggest smile she's seen on Luke's face he came out from the store room and met her in the middle of the diner.

"Anna's going to New Mexico for the summer so April is staying with us for four weeks," Luke returned.

Lorelai practically jumped into Luke's arms hugging him as tightly as she could. Still unable to believe that Rory wasn't going around the world, hearing April was staying with them also was the icing on the cake.

"So four weeks hey," she asked as she let go. "One whole month as a complete family," Lorelai said. She couldn't believe it was happening. They would have their new house and for a short time, they would have their family living in it.

"Think we can handle it?" Luke asked, unsure how he would cope living with three women.

"Definitely." Lorelai smiled as she pulled away from Luke and headed to the counter to find some paper, whilst asking Luke for a pen, so they could start planning their weeks.


	22. Saying Goodbye is Hard to do

Part 22 – Saying Goodbye is hard to do

Sorry for the delay, my router died and I had to wait for a replacement. Thank you for your continued support.

**Part 22 – Saying Goodbye is hard to do.**

With only weeks till the summer holiday's it was all hands on deck to decorate Rory and April's rooms in the new house. Every spare minute Luke had was spent ripping out the old rotting wallpaper and carpet, re-plastering the walls and burning off paint from the skirting boards and windowsills.

Lorelai spent her time cleaning the whole house like a mad woman. Luke had never seen her so obsessed. Bottle after bottle of cleaning fluid, she wiped down everything that didn't move. By the time she'd finished, the whole house smelt like a citrus forest.

April and Rory both insisted they wanted to paint their own rooms, so the last weekend they had together before April was off to New Mexico, they were all at the house. Rory had chosen a pale green to pain her room and April, her favourite shade of blue. After Lorelai gave them a few lessons on painting, ala karate kid, they were off in their rooms.

Lorelai and Luke decorated the girl's living room a neutral shade of yellow, to go with the lightly varnished woodwork. Luke took charge of the roller, while Lorelai had the delicate job of paint round all the edges of the wood. The Bangles played out loud, keeping the mood light.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile as April and Rory chatted to each other through the wall. It still amazed her how well they got along. It was almost like they'd been together their whole lives.

Despite knowing she should be concentrating on her painting, Lorelai kept sneaking glances at Luke. For a person who had once been so reluctant to paint the diner, he was all for painting the girls rooms.

He'd lost his trademark flannel and was just wearing an old t-shirt, so every time he lifted his arm his tattoo would show. The sun would occasionally hit his ring causing a glint that would catch her eye. He'd only caught her staring at him about ten times, and each time he gave her a smile before returning his attention back to the walls.

She could tell that he was listening intently to Rory and April, he would give a small smile and occasional laugh when they said something that amused him. She could see the proud fatherly look on his face, that he tried to hide whenever they were all together. Like her, he was happy their family could spent some time together.

Occasionally Luke would look over at her sitting cross legged painting slowly while lost in thought or singing quietly along to the song on the radio. She somehow managed to get as much paint on her as she did the walls. Yet to him she looked even more beautiful with a splash of paint on her cheek then normal. Then again maybe it was how smiley she was with both the girls that made her look more beautiful then ever.

By Sunday evening everyone was thoroughly exhausted, but at least the rooms were painted and the new carpets and floorings were in. All that was left was too move the furniture in and the rooms could be lived in.

During the week, Lorelai and Rory had boxed up the house. It was a slow process at first, with every item packed sparking off a memory from their past. Eventually it got quicker and slowly the pile of boxes in the living room gained in numbers.

While Luke took April home, Lorelai and Rory walked around their semi empty house. They were hit by a mixture of excitement and depression. It seemed so wrong that the crap shack was so empty, with just furniture and nothing to make it feel homely. As they walked into Rory's room and looked at her bare bookshelves, the move suddenly felt real.

In true Gilmore style, they couldn't let the Crap Shack go without a proper send off. A quick trip to Dosey's, the video shop and Al's for Pizza and their last Gilmore Girls movie night was under way.

As Luke walked in they were singing at the top of their lungs to the Sound of Music. To Luke that was the best sound in the world, and he'd never tire of it. He wasn't sure how he'd find them when he got home. He half expected to find them crying on the sofa.

"Join us?" Lorelai asked as Luke walked in the room.

He stared at the coffee table full of takeaway pizza, and all the junk food you could imagine, still in it's packaging as the plates were all boxed up. He looked over at Paul Anka curled up in the single seater. How he could sleep through the girl's noise, Luke would never know.

"How can you eat all that crap then go to sleep?"

"Easily," Lorelai told him smiling. "You're just not us."

"Thank god, I'd like to live past fifty. I'll pass, I think I'm just gonna have a shower and go to bed."

"Suit yourself, you don't know what your missing."

"I'll live, something tells me I'll hear you."

With one last look at the girls relaxed on the sofa looking so happy Luke headed off up the stairs. Seconds later both girls were back to quoting the movie and singing. He knew he'd only get some sleep if Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wasn't next on their list to watch.

The next morning, for the first time ever, Luke was still snoring away when Lorelai woke up. Interested in just one thing, Lorelai quietly got up and put on the only clothes she had that weren't packed up over at the new house.

Softly padding around the house with Paul Anka following her heals, Lorelai made a pot of coffee then headed out to the swing seat. Looking around the garden as she gently rocked herself, she almost felt like this was the last time she'd see the view. Which was crazy of course, since she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't visit Babette often.

There was also the fact that they weren't actually selling the house. Lane and Zac were going to move in with the boys. They had worked out a deal with them that meant they only had to pay their bills, since Lorelai and Luke had no mortgage on their new house.

Whilst Lane had been sceptical about the idea at first, Lorelai insisted that it wasn't charity. She knew they would look after the house, and it would be full of love and laughter. Lane had practically grown up there after all. She could imagining so many parties, and happy memories to come.

It was still early, but Lorelai almost felt eager to move, like the sooner she did the easier it would be. She had the mixed feelings of excitement to be moving, and sadness to be leaving the one place that really felt like home.

The new house had a different feel of home. This house was full of accomplishment, independence, survival. The new house felt like family. It was more then just everything she spent ten years working for. It was a home for her, Luke and their family.

"Hey," Luke said. He made his way out onto the porch in his track bottoms and t-shirt.

"Hey," Lorelai smiled to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Luke asked, sitting down next to her.

"Just enjoying the view."

"You okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Lorelai questioned, confused.

"I just mean they last few weeks have been pretty non-stopped, we've hardly had time to breathe let alone talk about leaving this place."

"I'm fine," Lorelai said honestly. "I mean I'm sad, this is mine and Rory's home, and it's your home too. You're the only man that's fit in there, and you've fixed almost everything that's in there. I am sad to be leaving, but I know it's going to good owners and it will be well looked after. It's time to move on."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've out grown it now."

There was a serenity to Lorelai that Luke never thought possible when it came to moving house. Maybe she really was ready to move on to their new house, or maybe she was just putting on a brave face. She seemed so peaceful as she sat drinking her coffee.

"I'll miss it, you know, I mean so much of me and Rory is embedded in this house."

"You both grew up here."

"We did, but it's not going anywhere. It's not like we're moving to the other side of the world, just the other side of town. We will still visit, and I know we will have many more memories here. We just won't be living in it."

Luke watched Lorelai for a few moments, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Lorelai leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. Kissing her head, Luke knew things would be okay.

Jackson and TJ arrived to help Luke move the heavy items into the rental truck they'd hired. Although TJ was more of a hindrance then a help, Luke was grateful for the extra pair of hands. Lorelai and Rory moved the lighter items and 'supervised' the boys.

By one o'clock the house was empty. Lorelai sent Luke off with TJ and Jackson while she and Rory took one last walk through the house. Part of her didn't want to walk back in. She didn't want to see it as a shell of the house it used to be. She wanted to remember it full of life, laughter and noise.

As she stood at the door she knew she had to. She and Rory had done it at the independence inn, they could do it here too. She walked in the house as Rory walked down the stairs.

"All clear?" Lorelai managed as a lump formed in her throat.

Rory nodded biting her lip as she made her way to Lorelai. Lorelai held her arm out and wrapped it around her daughter. She knew Rory felt as mixed about leaving as she did. This certainly wasn't easy. She could feel tears welling up, but she was determined to stay strong for Rory.

Lorelai cast her eyes around the room, there was nothing left to do but leave. Taking a deep breath she pulled Rory tighter, questioning if they were ready. Quietly they stood arms around each other, until they looked at each other and nodded. Turning around they walked out holding each other tightly.

Locking the door for the last time, Lorelai smiled remembering how excited she and Rory were the first time they had unlocked the door. They'd been so young and so crazy and so happy, not so different to how they were now. A little older, a lot wiser, but still crazy and still happy.

The drive to the new house was quiet as they were both lost in thought. That didn't last long when they arrived at the new house. TJ and Jackson were struggling to get one of Rory's bookshelves down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell them to take it round the back and through the back door?" Lorelai questioned, as Luke walked upstairs carrying another box for their room.

"I tried, but they wouldn't listen. In the end, I thought it was more fun to watch them struggle," Luke shrugged, then continued upstairs.

By three all the furniture and boxes were in their rightful places. While there was still a way to go before the place looked like a home, it was starting to feel like one.

At four Lorelai was almost kicking her daughter out of the house. Rory was heading off to spend a week in Boston with Chris and Gigi. Partly because Chris had invited her, and she knew she should make the effort to keep in contact with them, but she also wanted to give Lorelai and Luke a little time in the new house to themselves. After all, they hadn't had much time to be newlywed's.

With a long drive to Boston ahead of her, Lorelai didn't want Rory waiting too late to leave, she also knew Rory was putting it off. She'd never spent a whole week alone with Chris, ever. Was 22 too late to start spending time with her father? At least she knew that Rory could fend for herself should Chris forget to feed her. There was also Harvard for Rory to go and visit as well.

Lorelai walked Rory to the car as she always did, sent her off with a hug and watched her drive down the road and out of sight. Lorelai walked back into the house and looked up the stairs then down them. It was so quiet in the house with everyone gone.

"Luke?" She called.

"Down here," Luke called back.

She was actually going to have to look for people when she walked into the house now, she realised.

Lorelai leaned on the doorway to the girls living room, watching Luke with his back to her as he drilled a hole into the wall to put up a shelf.

"So I've ditched the chaperone," Lorelai told him with a smile.

"Is she going to call when she get's there?"

"Yes, she has her instructions to call mommy every other second when she's not driving."

Lorelai crossed the room, running her hands over Luke's shoulders when she reached him. Smiling Luke tapped in a wall plug.

"What do you say we leave the girls room for a while," she whispered.

"Can you give me fifteen minutes to finish this?"

"I think I can wait. I'll be upstairs." With a kiss, she left him to finish the shelves and headed up to there room.

Looking around the room, there was no way they would be doing anything in there, even if they wanted to. Boxes covered the floor, and the bed wasn't fairing much better, with bedding and clothes piled on top.

As she looked around, she could only be grateful for Rory's OCD, each box was clearly marked with what it contained, 'Lorelai's clothes closet', 'Lorelai's shoes', Lorelai and Luke's bathroom'.

However, with no clock to tell them time, Luke's fifteen minutes quickly turned into two hours, and the next thing Lorelai knew Rory was calling to say she'd arrived in Boston.

Lorelai found Luke in the kitchen un-boxing saucepans.

"Hey, what happened to fifteen minutes?" Lorelai asked. She was only half upset at him, sine she also got carried away.

"Hi," Luke said, sounding surprised as he looked up. "I came in, but you seemed busy unpacking, so I figured I'd unpack the kitchen, that way we can at least cook dinner."

How could she have missed him coming into the room? Certainly she'd been pre-occupied with unpacking their clothes, and naturally being biased towards her own space then Luke's in the closet. Of course there was also the shoes…

"I'm sorry, why are you cooking?" Lorelai asked as she noticed the saucepan.

"To eat?" Luke said, as if it was obvious.

"It's our first night alone in our new house and you want to cook?"

"As opposed to…" Luke let her finish knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I vote for Al's."

"No," Luke said holding firm.

"Excuse me."

"I said no. I want to cook."

"With what? We've not got any food," Lorelai pointed out.

"You'll see, you go finished putting our room together, make sure it's ready for later," Luke winked before pushing her towards the door.

"Fine, but this better be worth it," she teased.

An hour later and Luke knocked on their bedroom door. Leaning against the wall, he watched as she appeared from the bathroom. He was amazed that their bedroom was finally looking like a bedroom and not a storage room. Lorelai had managed to unpack all their clothes, set up their bedside tables and had moved onto unpacking their bathroom boxes.

"Looking good," Luke commented about the room.

"Why thank you, I do try to look beautiful for you," Lorelai teased, knowing her appearance looked less then perfect. Her hair had long since fallen out of the ponytail she pulled it into that morning and her make up had faded. With a smile she brushed the stray strands behind her ears.

Rolling his eyes, Luke nodded his head towards the kitchen. Following Luke dutifully, Lorelai was excited to see what Luke had been cooking, the smell alone was enough to make her stomach rumble.

Looking in the direction of the living area, Lorelai noticed Paul Anka had made himself comfortable in his chair. She had left him alone to spend the day wondering around his new territory and making himself comfortable. At least he seemed less skittish then the first time they had brought him.

Luke had somehow managed to find a table cloth and had set the table, including a glass of wine for Lorelai and a beer for him.

"Well who say's romance is dead."

"Not me." Luke held her chair out and happily for Lorelai to sit down. He placed their plates down and pulled out a lasagne from the oven. He cut Lorelai a large slice and then cut a slice for himself.

"So here's to our new house," Luke said, raising his beer glass.

"And to all who sail in her," Lorelai responded, before they both took a sip of their drinks.

Lorelai took a bite of the minced beef and pasta and moaned agreeably as it melted in her mouth.

"Better then Al's?" Luke commented.

"So much. You are so getting lucky tonight."

"Yeah I heard the way to get you into bed was through your stomach."

"Get's me every time," Lorelai laughed. "It's looking pretty homey now."

"It needs a little more work, but we'll get there."

"I think a few more pictures around the house, and the girls when they get home and start filling up their rooms with their things. It will start to feel like it."

"Well we have a few days off just you and me, we can move things around a bit if you want."

"A few day's of just you and me. Whatever shall we do?" Lorelai asked, suggestively, while she gave him the eyes and leaned a little closer.

"I'm sure you'll come up with some ideas. You've very … creative."

"Well, what can I say, you inspire me."

"I've always wanted to be someone's muse," Luke joked.

"Well aren't you lucky I snagged you first," Lorelai said amused. "So we have one week child free."

"Yep then four weeks of madness and mayhem."

Lorelai had planned everything. They had a long weekend in New York planned, a trip to Harvey's Beach, and a trip to Philadelphia to see Jess. On top of that, there were a number of town events to attend, movie nights planned for when Luke would be working late. Luke and April had planned a camping trip, while she and Rory planned a girly day of manicures and facials. There was also another baseball game to go to since they enjoyed the first so much.

"It's going to be fine," Lorelai reassured.

"For you maybe, I've gone from a man living alone to living with three women."

"Well I promise the girls won't leave their underwear in their bathroom."

"Trust me, unless something needs fixing I'm not going anywhere near their bathroom."

Lorelai laughed, Luke had nothing to worry about living with them, yet he was still worried about walking in on something he shouldn't. She only hoped that he'd get out of the habit of announcing himself as he entered the house, as he used to in her house. This was his home as well.

"I'm looking forward to the summer."

"Yeah, me to," Luke admitted.

After they finished eating, Luke washed the dishes while Lorelai sat on the counter top drying as they laughed and joked with each other. When they were finished, Luke helped Lorelai down from the counter, holding her close as she slid down. Smiling, Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're all alone… in our new house …. Whatever shall we do?" Lorelai asked, sounding like a damsel in distress, before Luke leaned in a kisses her to keep her quiet.

"We'll think of something," Luke whispered in to lips before kissing her again and turning them round. Slowly he moved them out of the kitchen and towards their new bedroom. Their lips still joined, they both jumped as Paul Anka barked and sat up from his seat in the living room. They both looked in the dog's direction.

"Oh no, she's mine tonight buddy!" Luke said firmly, before pushing Lorelai in the direction of their room and closing the door behind them so Paul Anka couldn't follow them.

Quietly, Paul Anka jumped off the sofa and padded his way towards their door and settled himself in front of it. As if he knew eventually he would be let in to sleep in his basket at the end of the bed.


	23. Home for the Summer

Part 23 – Home for the summer

**Part 23 – Home for the summer.**

"Luke, hurry up!" Lorelai stood by the door looking up the stairs with Paul Anka laying by her feet as they waited for Luke. She impatiently glanced at her watch again.

April and Rory had both been back for a week and they were all settling into their routines in the new house. The girl's had re-arranged their own rooms and had set up their "library", as they named their living room. Rory's bookcases covered two walls to almost the ceiling. With more then a little help from April and her books, there was barely a spare space on the shelves.

Once the new sofa's for the main living room upstairs arrived, the old sofa from the Crap Shack would be moved downstairs giving them somewhere to sit. For now, they were both happy sitting on their beds reading, or on the over sized cushions Lorelai had bought while they were away.

The upstairs was starting to look lived in with a new table for proper dinners, and pictures hung on the wall. The kitchen had a new cooker and Luke had cooked the first family dinner for the four them. The new house was starting to look just as homely as the Crap Shack had been.

"It's alright for you," Luke said walking out of their new bedroom carrying his boots whilst trying to do up the buttons on his clean shirt. "You've been home for two hours, me, I've not even had time for a shower."

Luke finally appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down.

"Well you knew what time we had to leave."

"I smell like a fryer." Luke grumbled as he sat down on the stairs to put on his boots.

"You smell fine to me," Lorelai sniffed.

"I still can't believe you talk April into doing this thing."

"Hey, she wanted to help with Rory."

"Only after you put the idea in her head. I swear if Patty's made her a back-up dancer…"

"Oh please, have you seen Rory dance? April's way to smart to be suckered into that, also the wrong gender for Patty's charms. They'll do costumes and sets, you'll see. Can you tie any quicker?"

"Done." Luke stood up and Lorelai quickly handed him his blue jacket. She slyly clipped on Paul Anka's leash. Still grumbling, Lorelai pushed Luke out the door.

They walked side by side across the town square towards Miss Patty's dance studio. Luke still wasn't letting go of the fact that April was involved in the event.

"Just because you and Rory like being involved does not mean me and April should."

"Oh for the love of god, Luke!" Lorelai laughed. "We didn't hold a gun to her head and make her help out. She wanted something to do, she likes spending time with Rory so it was an obvious choice. You're just mad because she's having a great time helping out, so instead of two against two, it's three against one."

"Yeah, just another person to drag me to these stupid town things."

"You know I think you secretly love going to them." Lorelai smiled knowing that Luke always complained about going and tried to hide the fact he did enjoy going in the end. Even if it was just because he got to spend time with her.

"It's that secret I don't even know it."

"I've known you long enough to know you're routine. You complain about going, you do enjoy it, then you cover the fact you enjoyed it by complaining on the way home. But that's okay, you know, cause I love ranting Luke." Lorelai pulled on Luke's arm and rested her head against his shoulder for a second.

"Oh look, there's Rory and April." Luke pointed to the table in front of the studio where they sat taking money for tickets. His change in conversation didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai, but she let it go as they approached the girls.

"Hey," Rory and April said in unison as they got closer.

"Hi, how's it going?" Lorelai asked smiling, whilst glancing at Luke, who was keeping up his annoyance.

"It's good."

"April, please convince your father you're not going to be a back up dancer."

Luke rolled his eyes, while April looked at him sheepishly.

"Back up dancer? Erm… Well…" she stuttered, drumming her fingers against the table.

"April?" Luke was suddenly concerned his daughter had been brain washed.

"Come on Dad!" April suddenly burst out laughing and Rory only a second later. Luke frowned as he realised that they were all teasing him.

"Seriously, you really think Patty could make me her back up dancer!"

Lorelai bit her lip in an effort to hide her smile from Luke as she avoided looking at him.

"We're strictly front of house tonight, so save us two seats," Rory confirmed.

Shaking his head Luke took out his wallet from his back pocket and handed Rory 10, then took the two tickets and a programme from April.

"I'll make sure you both have a seat." Lorelai gave them a wink of approval before moving to pull Luke inside.

"Hang on, since when did I agree to advertise?" Luke said staring at a black and white advert for his diner.

"When I told Patty you would," April told him innocently. "You owe her 100 by the way."

"For what? A leaflet that's going to the same people that come into my diner anyway?"

"It's for charity," April shrugged.

"Charity? Well maybe, if Taylor stopped using our taxes for his harebrain ideas, maybe, we wouldn't have to raise money for repairs for the same stupid bridge we've been raising money for, for years. Why didn't they fix it properly in the first place and we wouldn't have to keep repairing it!" Luke ranted.

Lorelai noticed the queue of people starting to form and quickly waved the girls goodbye. In an effort to pause Luke she gave him a push towards the studio.

"What was that for?"

"No reason. Look there's a few rows over there, we can save seats for Sookie, Jackson and the kids."

Begrudgingly Luke found five seats, one for Paul Anka also, while Lorelai got four for Sookie. A few minutes later Sookie plodded in with her crew in tow and Lorelai rejoined Luke in the row in front.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked softly as she sat down in-between Luke and Paul Anka.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai chose to accept Luke's short answers and settle down with Paul Anka's head on her lap as she read the program.

"A Stars Hollow's night's dream?" Lorelai questioned as she read the title of the play.

"Yep, somehow I think William Shakespeare will be turning in his grave."

At seven thirty Rory and April closed the doors to the studio and dimmed the main lights leaving only a spot light on the stage. They took up their seats next to Paul Anka, who had suddenly sat up at the dimming of the lights.

Kirk, dressed in blue and white stripped pyjamas and hugging a teddy bear walked though the audience to the stage. Taking up his position Kirk started to speak in a child like voice

"A long time ago their lived a king…"

"Since when did Mid-summers nights dream have a narrator?" Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"You're worried about that? I'm still concerned about Kirk pretending to be a little boy dressed in those pyjamas."

"You think he's wearing anything under them?" Lorelai cringed.

"You really want to be thinking about that?" Luke asked, as he turned to her.

"I'm trying really hard not to," Lorelai cringed.

Three long hours later, and the play was finally over. Lorelai wrapped Luke's arm around her for warmth as they walked home discussing the play.

"I'm struggling with the highlight of the evening," Lorelai said.

"The end?" Luke grumbled.

"Oh dad, there are a number of contenders," April assured him.

"Plus, where else on earth would you get an evening of laughing, music, entertainment and Kirk making a fool of himself?" Lorelai informed him.

"No where," Rory agreed.

"Kirk makes a fool of himself daily basis. Just sit in my dinner long enough, you'll see it, you don't need to pay for it." Luke confirmed.

"I think it was Paul Anka howling each time Kirk started singing. Topped off with the fact Kirk finally broke out of character to tell you to take him out," April said pointedly to Lorelai. She had tried to keep him quiet, but how do you tell a dog to stop barking.

"I did tell you not to bring him," Luke told Lorelai.

"Oh please, like you didn't jump at the chance to take Paul Anka out. I bet you were secretly provoking him, just so you could leave."

"Yes because walking your dog around the square is much more entertaining to me then listening to Kirk think he can sing and act," he told the group sarcastically.

"See you do enjoy coming to these things," Lorelai deduced happily.

Despite his assurance, the girls refused to believe that the evening was anything but a success. Even as they arrived home and Luke headed off to bed the girls stayed up, as they continued to find lot's to discuss.

When Luke got up at 5 the next morning he was surprised to find April up and ready to go with him.

"I said I'd come and help you today," she told him simply.

"I know but I meant during the day not at 5am," Luke clarified.

"Well I'm up now," she shrugged.

Leaving Lorelai and Rory tucked up in bed, April and Luke walked to the Diner. The sun was just starting to rise so the sky was a beautiful reddish purple.

"I should get up this early more often, the sun rise is beautiful," April said, as they walked.

"Yeah, it is kinda pretty." It wasn't like Luke had paid much attention in the past, he'd been too busy setting up to take in what the sky looked like.

"So you had fun helping Miss Patty?"

"Kinda, I mean I not giving up science to pursue a career in the theatre, but it was different you know. I'm not exactly into drama at school, in fact I avoid it wherever possible."

Luke nodded in agreement, he would have spent all his time at school on the sport field instead of in his other classes.

"You aren't mad that I helped are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" Luke asked, confused she would think he was.

"I just mean you seemed a little off last night," she shrugged.

"No, I wasn't mad, just surprised you enjoyed it so much. I mean I try and stay out of having anything to do with these town flip outs, so it just surprised me that you're so egger to help out. Not to mention the fact that you like it."

"You know, just cause I liked it, doesn't mean you have to."

"I know, just means the more town things you like, the more I have to go to," Luke admitted.

"I see…. You're out numbered three to one instead of two against two."

"Something like that," Luke smiled.

"Well Lorelai, Rory and I could go, you don't have to come," April suggested.

Luke laughed, something told him that there was no way Lorelai would let him off the hook if they were all going.

"I think a certain someone would spin it that I would be missing out on a family event, and we couldn't have that."

"Lorelai does have a way, doesn't she?" April laughed in agreement.

April was a great help setting up the diner, pulling down all the chairs and cleaning off the tables, before setting out the napkin holders and the salt and pepper shakers.

Luke was able to concentrate on mixing up the pancake batter and stocking the kitchen with items from the storeroom. Their joint effort meant that they were ready fifteen minutes before opening so they were able to sit at the counter and have breakfast together.

"Who was that on the phone?" Rory asked mid yawn, as she shuffled into the kitchen still dressed in her pyjama's. Lorelai looked up from the entertainment section of the paper.

"Sookie, her babysitter for the day has pulled out, so it's Aunty Lorelai and Aunty Rory to the rescue."

"Ah." Rory nodded as she poured some coffee into a glass then sat down next at the table.

"That's okay isn't it?" Lorelai asked, knowing they were supposed to spend the day just the two of them.

"It's fine, do I have time for a shower before we have to leave?"

"Sure, we don't need to be there till 10, we'll stop by Luke's once we've picked up the kid's. I think Sookie and Jackson just needed some adult time before the new baby arrives."

"I still can't believe Sookie's having her third baby."

"Yeah, neither can Sookie," Lorelai joked, even though there was no funny side to Sookie being pregnant because Jackson lied to her.

"What about you and Luke?" Rory asked.

"What about us?" Lorelai asked confused, as she closed the paper and gave Rory her full attention.

"You think you'll have kids?"

Lorelai eyed Rory carefully, unsure where the conversation had come from. Certainly, they talked about a lot over the years, but they hadn't discussed the idea of Lorelai having another child since Rory was eight and going through her phase of wanting a brother or sister.

"I don't know," Lorelai shrugged honestly. "I mean it's been discussed, but nothing's decided."

"But you'd like them right?" Rory clarified.

"It would be nice, but if it didn't happen, at least we have you and April. We're happy with what we have," Lorelai said cautiously. She didn't want to give too much detail away as to what she and Luke had discussed. "Where's this coming from?" she asked cautiously.

"No-where," Rory said, as she fiddled with her cup. "Just a lot of babies around the place right now. Sookie's three, Lane's boy's, Doula. Not forgetting Gigi, who is technically my half sister. It got me thinking, that's all."

"Okay…" Lorelai waited for Rory to continue.

"I mean, I just wondered. It wouldn't be a bad thing if you did."

"Says the girl who acted like Sookie was going to give birth on her front lawn, instead of just getting in the car to go to the hospital."

"Hey, I never said I wanted to be there if it happened, just that I'd be okay if it did."

"So I have your permission to have a child with Luke," Lorelai confirmed, whilst trying not to laugh.

"I guess, not that you need it or anything. It's completely up to you … And Luke."

"Well thank you I think."

"Just do me a favour," Rory asked.

"Name it."

"Just don't tell me if you decide to have one, until it happens. There are something's I don't want to think about."

"I think you'll know before it arrives. After all there's the nine months of pregnancy hormones to deal with."

"You know what I mean," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I do. You don't need to worry about that."

Lorelai knew that she wouldn't want to share with anyone if she and Luke decided to try for a child. The last thing she wanted was the pressure of people knowing, just in case it didn't happen.

"Good," Rory smiled. "So as Luke and April are at the diner till eight, how about a Gilmore movie marathon in between dropping Davey and Martha back and them coming home."

Lorelai took a second to catch up with the sudden change of subject, realising that it had ended and Rory wasn't going to say anything else on the subject.

"Sound's like a plan to me," Lorelai smiled.

A/N: Just one more Chapter to go till my story is complete. Thanks for all your reviews. I hope this shows how well they could have been as the family we never got to see on the show.


	24. Starting A New Chapter

Part 24 – Starting a New Chapter

**Part 24 – Starting a New Chapter.**

"Lorelai?" Luke called out from the front door, as he put down a blue travel cot before turning back out the front door to grab more items.

"Up here," Lorelai smiled, putting down the magazine she was reading and getting up from the sofa. She stopped at the top of the stairs for a second as Luke came back inside and she noticed his hands full, before moving to help him.

"What's this?" She asked shocked and confused, as she motioned to the baby bags on his shoulders. Luke nodded to the floor on his right, before he stepped out the door to grab the last of what he had. A wide-awake Doula sat in her car seat happily chewing the ear on her blue bunny. Her bright pink sundress stood out against the grey of her seat.

"Well hello darling," Lorelai said sweetly. She bent down to pick up the seat while Luke carried the bags and travel cot up the stairs.

"Are you coming for a sleepover Doula?" Lorelai asked, in her baby voice.

"No, she is not," Luke replied, sounding more then slightly annoyed.

"My stupid…. I mean loving, sister," Luke commented as Lorelai lifted Doula out of the car seat and flattened down her soft brown hair. "She comes into the diner, all upset because of some thing TJ wants to take her too, but she can't get a babysitter. Now I know she wants us to babysit, but she won't actually come out and ask me, no she'll just complain till I break and say we'll do it."

"Ah, she knows how to play you well."

"Of course she does, she grew up with me. She knows every damn trick in the book. Sorry Doula," Luke apologised, realising he should probably not sound so annoyed around her.

"So when are they coming to pick her up?" Lorelai asked while giving Doula her attention.

"I don't know, sometime before sunrise tomorrow," Luke shrugged.

"Why don't they just leave her with us over night?"

"Because if we do that once she'll expect it again."

"Well that's better then not being able to go to sleep until they get here to pick her up." Lorelai finally looked away from Doula and turned to look at Luke.

"Not with Liz. Where are the girls?" Luke asked, suddenly realising the house was lacking the sound of music or giggles from downstairs.

"Book store," Lorelai said, as if it was obvious. If there was one thing April and Rory had in common, it was a love of books. The two of them spent hours arranging the books in their living room into a perfect system.

"Then they are going to pick up Chinese. However, it might be a while, last time Andrew had to throw them out of the store so he could close up."

"Well I might as well set up the travel cot," Luke sighed.

"Do you know how?"

"Do I know how?" Luke said, sounding insulted at the question. "How hard can it be?"

Lorelai tried to hide her laugh as she watched Luke unzip the bag and pull out the contraption. Luke unfolded it out and straightened out the four corners. He pulled at the sides trying to get them to click into place, only to have them go limp. He moved around to try and different side, only to have the same problem.

Lorelai was almost in fits as she watched Luke repeatedly have the same problem no matter what side he pulled at. He glared at Lorelai before giving up.

"You think you're any better, be my guest."

Lorelai shrugged and held Doula out for Luke to take.

"Your willingness to try is commendable." With a few flicks of her wrists, she had the two sides of the cot up and clicked into place. "But you really should leave some things to an expert, namely me since we have these at the Inn." She clicked the last two sides in and stepped back, as if proving how easy it really was.

"You couldn't have said that earlier."

"More fun watching you struggle."

"I'm getting a beer," Luke said, turning to the kitchen.

"I'll have one, and call Liz while you're at it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not staying up waiting for them. She's left us with enough formula."

"Of course she has!" Luke grumbled, knowing Liz had counted on Lorelai to talk him into letting Doula stay.

Lorelai smiled as Luke disappeared with a splash of pink in his arms. As much as he grumbled, she knew he secretly loved having Doula around. His eyes just lit up every time Liz brought her into the diner to see him. He just knew admitting this to Liz meant she would leave Doula with him every chance she could.

As Luke phoned Liz, Lorelai moved Doula's bags and cot into their room. She went through the bag pulling out her bed covers and sleep suit, then checking they had enough bottles. Unsurprisingly to Lorelai, Liz had packed enough of everything for Doula to say overnight.

She walked out into the hallway to find Doula lying on her play mat in the living room with Luke lying on the floor next to her. At six months old, she had learnt to move her arms and legs, she just didn't have the strength to move herself, though it wouldn't be long before she learnt to roll over. She could sit up so long as she was propped up by something, but give her a few more weeks and she'd be sitting up unaided. Time seemed to be going by so fast. So much had happened in the last six months. In the last two years if she was honest.

Standing in the shadows Lorelai watched as Luke entertained Doula by wiggling his fingers in the air above her eyes, and waving his hand from side to side then closer and further away from her. Doula's giggle showed evidence of her love of the game, as she kicked out at Luke's arm. Mesmerised, Lorelai realised she could watch them for hours.

She smiled as she stared at the proud fatherly look on Luke's face as Doula laughed at him. He was such a natural with her, so much so, that sometimes he didn't even realise how much of a natural he was. The more time he spent with Doula the more confident he was with her.

Unfortunately, for Lorelai, the second Luke noticed her presence he stopped what he was doing and sat up. The look on his face was gone, as he looked at Lorelai giving her his full attention.

"You should keep doing that, she was enjoying it," Lorelai told him, as she walked towards them.

"I wasn't really doing anything." Luke shrugged, as he downplayed his involvement in Doula's excitement. Lorelai sat down opposite and Luke held out Doula to her. Smiling at Doula, Lorelai took her and bounced her up and down. Doula was egger to be on her feet, as she tried to stand up, but didn't have the strength in her legs to hold herself.

"It's amazing how rewarding a smile from them is," Lorelai told Luke, noticing the smile on his own face returning as Doula laughed at them.

"She does it more often now. Before you really had to work to get a smile," Luke responded.

"Still has the same affect though."

Luke nodded in agreement, one smile from Doula and he was good.

"You think we're ready for this?" Lorelai asked without taking her eyes off Doula.

"It's just for one night, I'm sure we'll be fine." Luke reassured, missing her point completely.

"I mean you and me."

Her conversation with Rory a few day's ago was still running though her mind. While she and Luke had agree to try once they were married, they never said when afterwards that would be. She knew she was ready, she only hoped that Luke was to, and it was only the matter of a short conversation to say let's try.

Slowly Lorelai raised her eyes and met Luke's. She could see the confusion clear as he worked out what she was really asking. He thought for a few seconds before answering her question.

"I think Rory's living proof that you'd be fine. Me on the other hand…"

"You're great with April." Lorelai interjected.

"She's a thirteen year old girl. With a baby, I don't know…"

"You're wonderful with Doula," Lorelai tried to reassure, noticing Luke's subtle nervousness.

"I don't get sleepless nights with Doula," Luke confirmed. He knew he could be grumpy, and even more so if he was tired. How would he cope with a baby waking him up wanting something ever hour?

"Well it's been twenty years since I've had sleepless nights with Rory. Not to mention diaper changes, teething, first cold, crying at two in the morning when you have no idea how to make them better… "

"I'm sorry, are you trying to put me off?" Luke asked, confused as to why Lorelai would be reminding him of all the bad things.

"I'm just trying to say that for all of it, you might think you don't know what to do, but it's been a long time since I've had to work out why my child was crying. And, before you say it, it's not like riding a bike. Each kid is different."

Doula made an appropriate scream demanding their attention. Smiling they both gave into her demand. Luke tickled her while Lorelai made funny voices trying to rescue her from the tickle monster. Happily they played, ignoring the elephant in the room that they both wanted to discuss.

"Don't get me wrong," Luke finally said, "I'm not exactly looking forward to the idea of sleepless nights, but its worth it right. I mean, for a few years of interrupted sleep, the good out weighs it. Right?"

"Oh yeah, you got the first time you hold your own kid. They're scared, in the world for the first time, they just know that your there to protect them and you watch as they relax into you. The first time it reaches out for you, and of course, there is that fresh baby smell, that you just can't bottle and sell. It's that new feeling, where you can just lay there for hours just watching them, holding them. You're savouring it because you know that soon they'll be moving and won't stay still for you to hold them." Lorelai kept her attention on Doula as she spoke dreamily, half remembering, half excited about having it again.

"Sounds nice." Luke told her, unable to take his eyes off her dreamy expression.

"It's the best feeling in the world. I'm sorry you missed it was April," Lorelai told him honestly, as she looked him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault." Luke shrugged, trying not to focus on what he missed, but the time he did have.

"I know. I just want you to have that. I think you'd be a great dad to a girl or a boy. Plus, if we had a boy, you'd have a head start on me. I know next to nothing about boy's."

"I wouldn't say nothing." Luke smiled suggestively.

Luke took a few moments to picture what their son and daughter might look like, imagine playing with them in the backyard, and picking them up from school. He could see Lorelai walking into the dinner with a follower or two. Without realising it, he'd just decided he wanted them to have one of each. He could see them learning to play baseball, sharing his love for the Red Sox with someone who was interested.

"So, you think you're ready for us to…" Luke finally asked as he pointed to Doula. Lorelai quietly nodded, unable to actually say the words out loud.

"I mean, we don't have to plan for it right now … we could just, you know, not be so careful and see what happens."

As much as she wanted another child, Lorelai still had the voice in the back of her head telling her that she'd left it too long. That maybe Rory was the only child she would have. At this point she refused to get her hopes up about it happening straight away, instead deciding to leave it up to fate and believe if it was meant to be, it would be.

Luke opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the chatter April and Rory as they came home.

"We're home and we brought food." Rory shouted up the stairs as she and April kicked off their shoes.

"Hey, we have company." Lorelai called down, smiling at Luke, she shrugged her shoulders, silently telling him he didn't have to give her an answer straight away.

"Doula!" April smiled as she reached the top of the stairs. She dropped her bag of books on the floor and quickly made her way to where Doula was. Rory smiled as rounded the top of the stairs, far less excited, but none the less happy to see the baby.

"Yep, we're having a sleep over tonight," Lorelai told the girls. Luke got up and took the food from Rory, who followed him into the kitchen and helped him dish up while Lorelai and April played with Doula.

Dinner was it's usual affair of chatter and noise, which Doula thoroughly enjoyed. Since they didn't have a seat for her she was passed around as they each took turns in eating one handed and avoiding getting baby hands in their foods.

After they each attempted to feed her baby rice, which resulted in her spitting it back out more often then not. Luke and April gave Doula a bath to clean her up, while Lorelai and Rory settled down in front of the TV, only disturbed by the occasion scream or laugh that came from the bathroom. Both Luke and April came out looking as if they'd had a bath, after Doula had taken to splashing them.

"Can I feed her the bottle?" April asked, when they returned to Lorelai and Rory with Doula dressed in a yellow all in one and a sleep suit ready for bed.

"Sure," Luke said, despite not having a clue how to make up a bottle. He motioned for Lorelai to follow him to the kitchen, leaving Doula with April and Rory.

"How much formula do you use?" Luke asked when he and Lorelai were safely in the kitchen.

"How do I know," Lorelai returned. After all it had been over two decades since she made formula bottles for Rory. Sookie had always left her with ready-made bottles when she'd babysat Davy and Martha so she hadn't had to worry about making one.

"Check the instructions."

Luke picked up the tin from the counter and searched the instructions.

"What does four heaped spoonfuls look like?"

"I'd guess one heaped spoonful four times." Lorelai joked, unhelpfully. She boiled the kettle while Luke took a guess as to what was enough formula to use.

Once they had filled bottle and shaken it well, as per the instructions, they left it to cool while they quickly washed up the plates from dinner and cleared away the rubbish.

Lorelai checked the temperature on her wrist like an expert, before handing it to Luke to check as well. Luke had no idea what the right temperate was, but took a guess that it was okay. Returning to the living room where Rory and April both sat on the floor playing with Doula as she kicked out on her play mat.

April settled herself on the sofa read to feed Doula and Rory placed Doula in her arms before sitting down next to her. April happily sat with Doula in her arms slowly drifting off as she drank her bottle. Rory had half her attention on the TV and the other quietly letting Doula hold her finger, while she rubbed her small hand with her thumb.

Luke and Lorelai sat down on the other sofa, both lost in their own thoughts of their earlier conversation as they watched their daughters so naturally look after Doula. At least they knew both girls would be eager to help if they did have another child.

Once they were certain Doula was asleep Lorelai and Luke took her from April to put her to bed in her cot. April and Rory shared a knowing smile, as Lorelai and Luke headed towards their bedroom.

Lorelai gave Doula a kiss while Luke picked up the pink blanket from the cot. Lorelai leaned over and laid her down. They both stood frozen for a second, wondering if Doula would wake up, as she rolled over getting comfortable in her unfamiliar bed. After a moment she settled down and her breathing turned heavy and they knew she was asleep.

Luke placed the blanket he was holding over her and tucked it round her. He ran his hand over her cheek and smoothed her hair. She looked so angelic and innocent sleeping.

Luke stood up and took a step back toward Lorelai, she wrapped her arm around him and rested her head against his shoulder. They stood for a few more moments just watching Doula, both knowing they wanted the same thing at that moment. Neither one knew how to voice it, but they both knew what the other was thinking without needing to say anything.

"It better be a boy, I'm far too out numbered already," Luke said softly.

Lorelai smiled, knowing that this was as close as Luke was going to get to saying he was ready to have a child.

"Well I'm reliably informed that the guy provides that chromosome, so if we had a girl you can only blame yourself," Lorelai joked quietly, breaking the tension in the room.

"Great, not exactly working in my favour is it." Luke rolled his eyes, knowing that a girl would instantly have him wrapped around her finger, and he'd love every second of it.

They left the bedroom dimming the lights so they could keep checking on Doula without having to keep turning it on and fear waking her. They had an unspoken agreement, one they both understood. As they returned to the living room, they were both mentally re-decorating the small bedroom opposite their room.

A/N: So that ends the story that has been with me for the last 18 months. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review, and support this story. I don't have any plans for a sequel, however I am working on something new, so look out for that in the near future. Lynny B.


End file.
